Lantern Clone Wars I
by TheNightstalker250
Summary: Season 1: As the Clone Wars raged on, the Jedi Order and the Green Lantern Corps fight against the Separatists and the Yellow Lanterns. But they will soon discover the truth about the war. Kevin soons meets none other than Padawan Ahsoka Tano and soon they will develop a bond that will last until the end. Violence, Language, Blood,
1. New Recruits

**Hello Fanfic readers of 2017! I have finished with the first part of Lantern Wars I. The Clone Wars have begun and the Jedi Order has gained a powerful alliance with the Oan warriors known as the Green Lantern Corps. I know the tragic fates to many of the good characters, but I will not let that happen to them. This may be an alternate fanfic. Also I need your guy's help on this fanfic. I hope this Fanfic will impress you Star Wars fans out there. This will take place at the Battle of Christophsis. Also at the beginning of each Chapter, there will be briefings (Heroes of the Pacific) Enjoy and may the Force be with you all... always.**

Talking

 **Alien Dialog**

 _Radio communication or though_

 _ **Mission Briefing**_

The war has begun in the Galaxy and the Jedi and the Green Lantern Corps had formed an alliance to fight against the Separatists. Hal Jordan leaves his sons to take care of his wife who has now give birth to two more sons, Jeffery and Seth Jordan. Henry and Kevin are leading 100 GLs from Oa to assist the Jedi. Most of the GLs are fighting with the Jedi throughout parts of the Galaxy. The fight rages on the planet, Christophsis. The Separatists has recently occupied the system because of the resources. The Republic responds by sending in thousands of Clones lead by Generals Obi-Wan, Anakin, and GL Commanders, Henry and Kevin Jordan to retake the system.

 _ **"New Recruits"**_

 _ **"The War has begun and most of the systems has fallen under Separatists control. Many of the Green Lanterns are already on missions across the Galaxy to fight the occupation. We have scouted a nearby system that has been control by the enemy. We need you and the Jedi to lead the Clones through the streets of Christophsis to neutralize the Droid Army. Also Master Yoda has sent out a new padawan to be trained with Skywalker. Protect this person at all costs. You have your orders, Jordan. Get to work..."**_

* * *

Approaching the ruined building was Obi-wan and Kevin who spotted the Droid Army advancing. Anakin Skywalker and Henry Jordan see the droid army approaching.

"They're back!" Anakin said.

Obi-wan approaches his apprentice along with Kevin.

"We told you this victory was too easy. We never should have sent the ship back for supplies." Obi-wan said.

"It wasn't my idea to send the ship back." Anakin said.

"All right, men. Second wave incoming. Rex, you and your men follow me. Cody, battle positions!" Obi-wan said to the Clone Commander.

Cody nods and orders his troops to positions. Kevin goes with Anakin while Henry stays with Obi-wan to fight the droids.

"Henry, we'll deal with the first group of droids. Take to the skies and deal with any armor units!" Obi-wan said to the Green Lantern.

"Consider it done!" Henry said before taking to the skies. "Kevin, go with Skywalker!"

"Roger!" Kevin replied.

The Clones and the Droids open fire on each other. The Clones has the advantage of artillery support which aids the troops. Henry fires lasers on droids near the tanks before flying up again. Cody takes cover as Obi-wan deflects lasers with his lightsaber.

"Skywalker and Jordan should have attacked by now." Cody said.

"Don't worry! They know the plan!" Obi-wan said.

From on top of a building on the right side, Anakin, Kevin, Captain Rex and some Clones are waiting to strike.

"What's our plan of attack, sir?" Captain Rex asks Skywalker.

"Follow me." Anakin replied before running off the building and on to the top of large Tri-driod. Soon Kevin, Rex and the clones lept into battle. Anakin deflects fire from a Tri-droid behind. The Clones fire on the droid trying to distract it from Anakin. Kevin dives to and creates a large rope. He then hooks the end of it to one of the legs while fly underneath to the other droid with Anakin. He then flies near the clones with the rope construct.

"Rack em up, boys!" Kevin shouts.

He and the Clones pull the ropes and the Tri-droids tripped forward. Kevin sees Anakin on the lead droid as it falls over and flies to him.

"Jump!" Kevin shouts.

Anakin jumps and Kevin creates several platforms for the Jedi to leap on to the ground. Soon a group of AATs arrive on scene.

"Tanks!" Kevin shouts as the Droid Tanks open fire on the Clones.

The Allies take cover while the AV-7 guns fire on the AATs. Kevin and Henry create Earth tanks like the T-90s and Abrams to fight the enemy amour. Anakin retreats to Obi-wan and the others.

"We're gonna need reinforcements." Obi-wan said.

"We haven't been able to get through to the Admiral." Anakin said.

"Oh don't worry. Sgt. Kilowog and his group are dealing with the enemy warships!" Henry said.

"We'll hold our positions until they arrived." Kevin said. He contacts the gunners. "All guns, fire on those tanks!"

The cannons fire on the AATs, forcing them to stop.

"Why are we stopping?" General Whorm Loathsom asked.

"We cannot get past their cannons, sir." A droid said.

"Cannons? This will never do. We must pull back and set up our deflector shields. Turn the troops around!" Ordered Loathsom.

The droids begin turning back away from the Allied forces. The troops are confused about the enemy's strategy.

"They're pulling back." Captain Rex said.

"No. They are regrouping." Henry said.

Then from above a few Republic Gunships and several Green Lanterns arrive to aid the strike group.

"Looks like help has arrived." Obi-wan said

"Which means we'll be able to get our reinforcements." Anakin said.

"We also got some Green Lanterns." Henry said.

"Fresh troops, new supplies...and perhaps they brought my new Padawan with them. You really think it's a good idea to bring a Padawan learner into all this?" Anakin asked.

The Jedi, the GLs and the Clones had meet up at the landing zone.

"I spoke to Master Yoda about it. You should put in a request for one. You'd make a good teacher." Obi-wan said.

"No, thanks." Anakin said.

"Anakin, teaching is a privilege. And it's part of a Jedi's responsibility to help train the next generation." Obi-wan said.

"A Padawan would just slow me down." Anakin said.

"Hey, knock it off, Skywalker." Henry said to Anakin. "Your attitude will get you killed. Just give the Padawan a chance."

The nearest gunship lands in front of the group and the door opens. Out comes a female Togruta which catches Kevin's attention.

"Whoa." Kevin said in awed. This girl around Kevin's age and she is about his height. She has blue eyes, orange skin with white stripes on her face. To Jordan, this girl is more beautiful than the ones back on Earth. Even his highschool crush can not compare with this one. Anakin, Obi-wan, Henry, and Kevin meet up with the Padawan.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Anakin asked.

"I'm Ahsoka. Master Yoda sent me." The female Togruta named Ahsoka said to the four powerful warriors "I was told to tell both of you...that you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately. There's an emergency."

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed... ...but we're in a bit of an emergency right here." Anakin said.

"Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable... ...but we've been calling for help." Obi-wan said.

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent me to deliver the message." Ahsoka said.

"Oh, great. They don't even know we're in trouble." Anakin groaned.

Soon a few Green Lanterns land in front of the group. Kevin and Henry recognizes them. Arisia Rrhab, Brokk, Bzzd, Two-Six, and Stel.

"Arisia, Two-Six, Stel. You guys made it!" Henry said.

"Course we did. We knew that the Republic will need help from the Green Lantern Corps." Arisia said.

"We will be honor to fight along side the Jedi to bring peace and honor." Two-Six said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to hold out much longer." Obi-wan said. He then see Ahsoka with a look. "My apologies, young one. It's time for a proper introduction."

"I'm the new Padawan learner. I'm Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka said.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new master." Obi-wan said.

"I'm at your service, Master Kenobi...but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker." Ahsoka said.

"What? No, no, no. There must be some mistake" Anakin opposed. "He's the one who wanted the Padawan."

"No, Master Yoda was very specific." Ahsoka said. "I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker, and he is to supervise my Jedi training."

"But that doesn't make any sense." Anakin said.

"We'll have to sort this out later. It won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons."

I'll check on Rex in the lookout post." Anakin said before heading off.

"You'd better take her with you." Obi-wan said.

Ahsoka then sees a group of beings all wearing green uniform with a symbol on their chest.

"Who are they, master?" Ahsoka asked.

"They are the Green Lanterns." Anakin replied. "Peaceful, but powerful warriors."

"Mrs. Tano, my name is Henry Jordan, leader of the new Lantern Strike Group." Henry said. "This is my young brother, Kevin Jordan."

"It is pleasure to meet someone like you, Ahsoka" Kevin said. Ahsoka looks into his emerald eyes and smiles a bit. He is a bit cute.

"These are our friends assigned by the Guardians of Oa" Henry said.

"I am Arisia Rrhab." Arisia said offering a hand to the Padawan. She shakes it.

"My name is Two-Six." Two-Six said kneeling before Ahsoka. "And I will protect you with my life."

"I am known as Brokk." Brokk said. "I am known as the Lantern Ambulance."

"Lantern Ambulance?" asked Ahsoka.

"Brokk's tentacles can heal injuries and carried the lanterns to safety." Kevin said. "He helped saved my brother's life during the siege of Lemoran."

As the other Lanterns greeted Ahsoka, Henry looks out for any signs of Rigen Kale and Dev Trevius. He and his brother still have a score to settle.

* * *

"What's the status, Rex?" Anakin asked.

"Quiet for now, sir. They're gearing up for another assault." Captain Rex said before he sees Ahsoka. "Who's the youngling?"

"I'm Master Skywalker's Padawan. The name's Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka said.

"Sir, I thought you said you'd never have a Padawan." Rex said.

"There's been a mix-up. The youngling isn't with me." Anakin said.

"Stop calling me that! You're stuck with me, Skyguy." Ahsoka said.

"What did you just call me? Don't get snippy with me, little one." Anakin argued. "You know, I don't even think you're old enough to be a Padawan."

"Well, maybe I'm not, but Master Yoda thinks I am."

"Well, you're not with Master Yoda now." Anakin said. "So, if you're ready, you better start proving it. Captain Rex will show you how a little respect can go a long way."

"Right. Come on, youngling." Rex said.

"Padawan." Ahsoka said before following the captain.

Henry, Kevin, and the other GLs watch on as Ahsoka follows Rex. Henry approaches Anakin with a stern look on his face.

"Skywalker, what the hell is your problem?!" Henry asked.

"I should not even have a Youngling." Anakin said. "I was suppose to lead the troops into battle, but now I have to train an apprentice."

"Master Kenobi has trained you for 10 years and this is how you repaid him?!" Henry said. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"So you're siding with Ahsoka?!" Anakin said.

"Were you dropped on your head as a child?!" Henry asked.

"Don't make me fight you!" Anakin said.

"I like to see you try..." Henry said before readying his power ring. Anakin draws his saber out and ignites it startling the clones before Obi-wan and Kevin intervene.

"Enough! Both of you!" Obi-wan said.

"Henry, stand down!" Kevin said.

Anakin and Henry stand down but their weapons are still drawn out.

"This is no time for rivalry! We have a mission to complete!" Obi-wan said.

"Henry, stop this now! You can kill each other after we drive the CIS out of the system!" Kevin said.

With Rex and Ahsoka...

"Have you thought about moving that line back, Captain?" Ahsoka asked. "They'd have better cover that way."

"Thanks for the suggestion... ...but General Skywalker thinks they're fine where they are." Captain Rex said.

"So, if you're a captain and I'm a Jedi... ...then, technically, I outrank you, right?"

"In my book, experience outranks everything."

"Well, if experience outranks everything, I guess I better start getting some."

Then there is some explosions near their location.

"What's that?" Ahsoka asked.

Rex looks through his binoculars and sees a red energy shield surrounding the droid army.

"Not good. They've got an energy shield. That's gonna make things damn near impossible." Captain Rex said "If you wanted experience, little one... ...it looks like you're about to get plenty."

Rex and Ahsoka regroup with the others.

"We need to destroy the shield generator otherwise we'll be picking up corpses!" Kevin said.

"Kevin! You and Arisia go with Anakin and Ahsoka to destroy the shield genetator. We'll hold off the droids!"

"You sure about this?" Anakin asked.

"Hal Jordan usually do things his way." Henry said.

"Come on, Master, let's go." Ahsoka said.

"If we survive this, Snips, you and I are gonna have a talk."

"Let's go." Kevin said creating a hover chopper for Anakin and Ahsoka. Ahsoka was amazed after what she has seen.

"Whoa." Ahsoka said.

She and Anakin climb aboard and Anakin drives off with Kevin and Arisia following.

"They make quite a pair, don't they, sir? You think they have a chance?" Rex asked.

"They better. If they can't turn off that shield generator before it reaches the heavy cannons... ...there'll be no escape for any of us." Obi-wan replied.

"Get ready, guys! Here they come!" Stel replied.

Henry creates Earth WW2 German 88mm guns and they fire on the shield. It manages to fly through and strikes the army but the shield is up.

"The shield is still up!" Two-Six said.

"We need to pull back!" Rex shouts.

"Everyone, retreat!" Obi-wan shouted.

The allies are in retreat as the CIS advances through. Anakin, Kevin, Ahsoka, and Arisia manages to slip inside the shield without detection.

"We're inside the shield." Anakin said.

"Master. We may pull this off yet." Ahsoka said.

The allies are struggling to hold off the enemy.

"We're getting pinned down here!" Rex shouted.

"That shield better be down soon!" Henry shouts before shooting his ring.

Anakin and the group reach the shield station.

"We can't beat its shield." Anakin said. Then a few battledroids see them and open fire. "Run!"

"What? Jedi don't run!" Ahsoka said.

"I said, run!" Anakin runs form the droids.

Ahsoka runs with Kevin and Arisia flying over with shields around them.

"Ahsoka, stop!" Anakin shouts.

"Make up your mind!" Ahsoka shouts.

"I said, stop!" Ahsoka stops "Good. You take direction well."

The Clones are soon being outflanked by the droids on both side. The GLs created shields around with small holes for Clones to shoot.

"We're being outflanked!" Rex shouts.

"Hold your ground!" Obi-wan shouts.

"You better have enough strength! I don't know how long the shield will hold!" Six Two shouts.

"Push them back!" Henry shouts shooting an arm cannon construct.

"Stay close. We've gotta be careful." Anakin said.

"Come on!" Ahsoka said running for the generator.

"Wait!"

'Why? We're almost there. It's right..." Ashoka shouts.

"I said, wait!"

Ahsoka accidently steps on a small antenna and out comes RL-57 combat droids.

"Arisia, go help Ahsoka!" Kevin said creating mini-guns on his shoulders. He shoots them down

"Set those charges!" Anakin shouts.

Arisia and Ahsoka reaches to the generator and started planted charges. Arisia sees a droid behind.

"Look out!" Arisa shouts grabbing the droid with a hand construct. Ahsoka draws out her green lightsaber and slices it half. But then a piece of it rolls down and it triggers more antennas which summons more droids.

"Are you serious?" Kevin asked.

"Sorry!" Arisia and Ahsoka said.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Anakin shouts deflecting bolts.

"Setting the charges." Ahsoka muttered.

"Dammit, Skywalker! You do that again, Henry will kill you!" Kevin said shooting his mini-guns.

Soon the green shield begins breaking apart from taking so much damage.

"We've got to hold out! We can't let that shield reach the cannons." Obi-wan shouts.

"Keep fighting!" Henry shouts.

"I could use a little help!" Anakin shouts.

"Skyguy, don't move!" Ahsoka said. She uses the Force to push a piece a debris with a hole down to the droids and Anakin.

"What? No, no, no!" Anakin ducks as the debris pass him and it crushes the droids. "You could have gotten me killed!"

"I know what I'm doing." Ahsoka argued.

"I had everything under control."

"I just saved your life."

"Anakin, shut up! She saved your life!" Kevin shouts.

Soon Arisia and Ahsoka set the final charges.

"Charges are set!" Arisia shouts.

"Get Ahsoka and regroup!" Kevin said.

Arisia grabs the Togruta by her ring and flies back to Anakin and Kevin.

"Blow that thing to kingdom come!" Kevin shouts.

Ahsoka pushes the detonator and the bombs exploded. The four took cover as the blast destroy the shield generator. Then the red energy shield get dissolved and the army is defenseless.

Two Six sees the shield dissolves and shouts.

"The shield is down!" Two-Six said.

"All cannons, fire on those tanks!" Obi-wan shouts.

"Lanterns, attack!" Henry shouts.

The cannons and the Lanterns retaliate and they attack the Droid army. Soon most of the droids were wiped out within seconds. The area was cleared and the battle is over.

 _"General Kenobi, if you can hear me, we're through the blockade."_

 _"The Separatist armada is in retreat. Your reinforcements should be landing in a moment."_

"Your timing is perfect, Master Yoda." Obi-wan said.

Soon Anakin, Ahsoka, Kevin, and Arisia regrouped to Obi-wan and Henry.

"You're reckless, little one." Rex said to Ahsoka. "You never would have made it as Obi-Wan's Padawan. But you might make it as mine. Come on."

"Great job, General Skywalker. You too, kid."

"Thanks for the ride, Rex." Anakin said.

"Anytime, sir."

"Master Obi-Wan. Green Lantern Jordan." Yoda said.

"Master Yoda." Anakin and Henry bowed.

"Trouble, you have, with your new Padawan, I hear." Yoda said.

"I was explaining the situation to Master Yoda." Ahsoka said.

"Really?" Kevin said.

"If not ready for a Padawan, you are, then perhaps, Obi-Wan, we can..."

"No, wait a minute. I admit Ahsoka is a little rough around the edges." Anakin said. "But with a great deal of training, and patience...she might amount to something."

"Come on, Master, it doesn't sound that hard." Ahsoka said.

"I'll find Rex and get the troops organized." Anakin said.

"Don't worry, Anakin. Just teach her everything I taught you and she'll turn out fine." Obi-wan said.

"You know, something makes me think this was your idea from the start." Captain Rex said.

"Let's just hope Anakin is ready for this responsibility." Obi-wan said.

"Ready, he is, to teach an apprentice. To let go of his pupil, a greater challenge it will be. Master this, Skywalker must." Yoda said.

"Anakin!"

Anakin turns and sees Henry approaching.

"Look I just wanted to apologies earlier." Henry said.

"Yeah, me too. I got a little bit rough." Anakin said.

"She is new around here and she needs your training if you wanted to be a true Jedi."

Anakin looks at Ahsoka who is walking towards Kevin. He feels guilty after mistreating her.

"You're right. I have to show her what it truly feels." Anakin said.

"That's the spirit, Skywalker." Henry said.

Meanwhile, Kevin rests after a battle with the droid army.

"Hey, Kevin."

Kevin turns and sees Ahsoka approaching him.

"Hi, Ahsoka."

"May I?"

"Sure." Kevin creates a bean bag chair for him and Ahsoka to sit on.

"What was that you created?" Ahsoka asked. "I can really feel it."

"We call it a construct." Kevin said "We can create anything within our imagination."

"So you guys are Green Lanterns?"

"Yes. We are powerful warriors chosen by this" Kevin said showing Ahsoka his ring.

"A ring?" Ahsoka asked.

"He-he. Close."

So Kevin explains to Ahsoka about what a Green Lantern is and how he was chosen by it. Soon Ahsoka starts to like him and Kevin started to like Ahsoka too. Soon it will begin a great friendship.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a fortress on the planet, Teth, Yellow Lanterns Rigen Kale and Dez Trevius are standing by with the Sith Asassin who speaks with Count Dooku. The assassin is a female Dathomirian with blue eyes and white skin. She is Asaji Ventress. She wields two curved red lightsabers.

 _"Everything is going as planned."_ Count Dooku said.

"Yes, my lord." Asaji said "Soon the Jedi and the Green Lanterns will not only be at war with you, Count...but Sinestro and his Corps."

The holocrom vanishes and the assassin turns to the two lanterns.

"Ventress, I see that you have fear in you at a young age." Rigen said.

"We have something special that you shall receive." Dez said.

"I'm listening..." Asaji grins wickedly.

 **So what do you guys think? I have also started a pairing between Green Lanterns and Jedi. Sorry I took so long. This is a fanfic that will start from the CLone Wars Movie to the end of Series. I might skipped a few episodes but I will not ruin the franchise...**


	2. Malevolence

**Remember, I do not own anything except the OCs. Read and Review. No flames... Period.**

 _ **Malevolence**_

" _ **We have just received word from Jedi Master Plo-Koon that a small group of Republic Destroyers were destroyed by the Separatists' new warship, the Malevolence. This battleship is armed with two powerful ion cannons, capable of disabling an entire armada single-handedly. An outer rim medical station has just become its next target. With only a handful of destroyers, the Republic will hold off the Separatists until the last ship. We need you, Green Lanterns, Henry and Kevin, to lead a counter-attack against the Malevolence. Anakin and his fighter squadron will target the cannons while you deal with the fighters. If General Grievous is on board, take him out! Now get out there, Lanterns. We'll be watching you..."**_

On the bridge of the lead Destroyer, Anakin, Admiral Yulen, Ahsoka, Plo-Koon, Kevin, Henry, Arisia, Two-Six, Stel, Brokk, and Bzzd are briefing on a mission to destroy the _Malevolence._

"As the bulk of our fleets are engaged on the front lines, we'll be on our own. General Skywalker has prepared our attack strategy." Admiral Yularen said,

"Thank you, admiral." Anakin said. "While our capital ships vulnerable to enemy's attack, I believe a squad of bombers can out maneuver their ion weapon. Our target would be the bridge and General Grievous."

"The head clunker." A Clone Trooper said to his brothers. "Skywalker is getting pretty ambitious."

"Our bombers will attack in high speed to avoid enemy's ion weapon." Anakin points to the hologram showing the attack pattern. "We'll concentrate our firepower on the bridge's superstructure, here."

"We'll deal with the fighters and the defense turrets while you guys make your run." Henry said to the pilots. "I do believe General Grevious is aboard the flagship."

"We destroy Grievous; we can bring the war to a quicker end." Anakin said before turning to the pilots. "Pilots, prepare your bombers."

The briefing is complete and the pilots head off to their ships.

"Skywalker, this is an aggressive plan." Master Plo said. "Are you sure your squadron can complete this mission?"

"Let's ask them." Anakin said. "Matchstick, you think our boys can pull it off?"

"Yes, sir." Matchstick replied. There hasn't been a mission Shadow squadron couldn't complete."

"That's right. Minimal casualties, maximum effectiveness."

"That's us."

"I admire your confidence, pilot." Plo Koon said. "Even so, minimal casualties may be enough to prevent you from breaking Grievous' defenses."

"Master Plo is right." Ahsoka said. "With Grievous on that ship's bridge, it's bound to be well-protected."

"Don't worry, Ahsoka." Anakin said to his Padawan. "We'll destroy that bridge and Grievous along with it."

"Pilots, to your stations. Prepare for take-off." Henry said.

The group moves to their stations for an assault on the Malevolence.

"Master Skywalker seems to inspire great confidence in his men." Master Plo said to Ahsoka.

"He does lead by example." Ahsoka said.

"True on that, Ahsoka." Kevin said.

* * *

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Malevolence, the leader of the Droids, General Grievous waits impatiently as his weapon is online.

"Boy, this is a lot more fun when they're not shooting back." said a Droid.

"I still can't seem to hit anything."

General Grievous snaps and blows the head of the droid operating the controls in anger. Then Count Dooku appears by hologram.

 _"Grievous, those battle droids are expensive."_ Dooku said _"The Jedi are never that harsh with their Clones."_

"Hah! The care these Jedi show for their troops is a weakness." Grievous said.

 _"A weakness we shall continue to exploit."_ Count Dooku said before he shows Grievous a target. _"I have the coordinates for a new target: The Republic's secret outer rim medical station. It is unprotected and treating over 60,000 wounded Clones._

"We will do them a favor and put them out of their misery."

 _"Once you have destroyed it, there will be nowhere for the Jedi to send their wounded. And they will die."_

"It will be a pleasure, my lord."

 _"I feel very confident leaving the ship under your command, General."_ Dooku said before ending the communication.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the bridge of the Republic ship, the _Shadow,_ The Clones, the Jedi, and the Green Lanterns are preparing their fighters.

"The Malevolence was responsible for destruction of the convoys near the system." Henry said to the GLs. "Green Lanterns; Two-Six and Brokk. You two will head for the medical station and provide with the wounded."

"Understood." Two-Six replied.

"Watch for any Yellows." Stel replied.

Two-Six and Brokk head out for the Medical Station while the rest prepare themselves.

"But I so enjoy your company, my Padawan. Just admit it. You don't like my flying." Anakin asked.

"No, I- no, it's not that. It's just, I-" Ahsoka said before a voice interrupts her.

"Skywalker." Henry said approaching the warriors. "The enemy warship has attacked our convoy of medical transports near Ryndellia."

"Medical transports? Only General Grievous would go after Clones who can't fight back." Arisia said.

"The Ryndellia system near Naboo. Isn't that where our medical base is?" Stel asked.

"We bet that will be Grievous' next target." Kevin said crossing his arms.

"There are many star clusters in that area. With a ship that big, he will be unable to chart a course that's less than ten parsecs." Broadside said.

"Looks like we're gonna have to take a shortcut." Anakin said.

"Admiral, warn the station what's coming." Master Plo said. "And tell them that Green Lanterns, Two-Six and Brokk are on their way there."

"This journey may be treacherous." Admiral Yularen "If you lose any ships before you reach the target-"

"We won't lose anybody." Ahsoka said.

"I will come along and fly fighter escort." Master Plo said.

"Any help is welcome, Master Plo." Anakin said before turning to Ahsoka. "Just try not to fall behind. I had a feeling you'd be coming along."

"Your ship has already been prepped." A Clone said to Anakin "Even if we had the transports, it is not possible to evacuate all of our wounded in time."

Obi-wan was online by hologram, monitoring the briefing.

 _"You must try. You won't stand a chance against that battleship."_ Obi-wan said.

"We will." Arisia said.

"Admiral, we are in position to launch our strike force." Kevin said.

"Launch the fighters." Admiral Vuleran ordered.

"Lanterns, let's go." Henry said. "We have to protect the bombers."

The Jedi, the Clones, and the GLs take off from the hangars and they fly in formation with the Lanterns escorting them. Henry flies in a Viper Mk. II fighter. Kevin flies in an F-18 Super Hornet while the other Lanterns fly with their life supports surrounding them. Anakin was talking with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 _"I hope you know what you're doing, Anakin."_ Master Kenobi said.

"Well, if I don't, I won't be around to hear the "I told you so." Anakin said.

 _"That's reassuring. Well, take your shortcut, and I'll take the long way."_ Obi0-wan ordered "But you'd better be there before I arrive."

"I'll be there, Obi-Wan." Anakin said. The hologram then ends and the mission is a go. "Shadow squadron, tighten formation. Call in."

 _"Shadow 2 standing by."_

 _"Shadow 3 standing by."_

 _"Shadow 4 standing by."_

"I know. This is gonna be a tough one." Ahsoka said.

"Cut the chatter, Ahsoka." Henry said.

"We'll get there and destroy that ship faster than you can say 'Huzzah'" Kevin said.

 _"Shadow 11 standing by."_

 _"Shadow 12 standing by."_

 _"Fighter escort ready."_

 _"This is Admiral Yularan. You are cleared for hyperspace jump."_ Admiral Yularan said " _Good hunting, sir."_

"Thanks, admiral. All right, boys, let's go." Anakin said.

"Broadside, if we make it through this one, drinks are on me. I can already taste it." A Clone Pilot said.

The Strike Group jumps into hyperspace in order to reach for the "shortcut".

"Okay, if we can just manage to navigate through my shortcut, we'll be all right." Anakin said.

"A nebula can be very unpredictable. I advise caution." Master Plo said.

"Don't worry about us, sir." Squad Leader said. "We can hold our own. Right, Shadow squadron?"

"Copy that, Shadow 2."

"Does anyone care what the Padawan thinks?" asked a Clone Pilot.

"Of course we care." Anakin said. "But we're still going through that nebula."

The Strike Group flies for the shortcut hoping to reach to the medical station before the enemy does.

"Can you see anything?" asked Arisia.

"The scanners are useless." Ahsoka said.

"This is old-fashioned flying." Anakin said. "You have to feel your way through to stay on course."

"Skywalker is right, Ahsoka." Master Plo said "Clear your mind, young one, and you will see the path."

"Right now, I can't see anything at all." Ahsoka said.

I always know where I'm going."

"Yeah, where's that, Broadside? I'm gonna blow up that battleship."

"A clear path if ever there was one."

"Don't worry, Ahsoka. We'll get there." Kevin said. "Just trust in Skywalker."

Ahsoka smiles at Kevin who blushes a bit.

* * *

Back on the Malevolence...

"Sir, the navi-computer indicates we only have one parsec to go." A droid said.

"Good, we will maximize our casualties with this attack." General Grievous said.

"General, there's an incoming transmission from Count Dooku."

A hologram of Count Dooku appears.

 _"General Grievous, I have received intelligence from Lord Sidious."_ Count Dooku said " _The Republic has launched a small strike force to attack the Malevolence."_

"Let the Republic come. Our ship is unstoppable." Grievous said.

 _"Skywalker is leading the mission. Do not underestimate him."_ Count Dooku said. " _Especially the Green Lanterns. I have seen their willpower before."_

"Hah! I assure you, Count, if anything, it is Skywalker who will underestimate this ship and its power." Grievous said "And those so called 'Green Lanterns are nothing more than myths."

* * *

The Strike Group reaches the shortcut. The shortcut was a large orange nebula with a tunnel in the middle.

"So that's the shortcut?" asked Kevin.

"More like a nebula tunnel." Stel replied.

"So, Skyguy, how did you know about this shortcut?" asked Ahsoka.

"It's an old smuggler's route. The pilots used to talk about it on Tatooine." Anakin said.

"Smuggler's route?" Ahsoka asked "Ugh, that makes me feel better."

"They call it the Balmorra Run." Anakin replied a bit coldly.

"Balmorra Run?" Kevin asked

"I think I'm picking up a contact." Ahsoka said looking at her radar.

"Skywalker, listen to me. We need to turn around." Master Plo said.

"We can't, not if we're gonna catch Grievous." Anakin ordered.

"Another contact. This one is much larger." A Clone Pilot said.

Then coming out what appears to be giant grey Nebray Mantas.

"Skywalker, Balmorra is the nesting ground of the giant Nebray Mantas." Plo said.

"Several more contacts!" Kevin shouted.

"Lanterns, stay alert!" Henry said.

Then several more of those Nebray Mantas appears heading for the group.

"Take evasive action!" Anakin shouted.

The fighters and the Y-Wings bombers begin taking evasive action to avoid colliding with the Mantas.

"Those gas-gulpers are huge." said Shadow 3.

As they pass them, Henry goes after one of them to attack.

"Don't shoot, or they'll panic." Plo said to Henry.

"They'll panic? I'm about to panic." Ahsoka said worriedly. "There are so many of them."

"All wings, line up behind me and Henry." Anakin said.

"Roger that, boss." said Shadow 2.

The group moves into a line formation to avoid separation. They speed up to get out of the nebula.

"Hurry, they will not follow us beyond the nebula." Plo said.

"That one looks hungry." said Kevin said.

"Nah, it's just smiling at you." Arisia said.

"Everyone, get ready." Henry said. "We're coming out of it."

"Let's hope your shortcut paid off." Kevin said.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Obi-wan and

"We're not far behind Grievous now."

"The medical station reports there is not enough ships for an evacuation."

'That's not good enough. They'll never be finished before the enemy arrives."

"General Skywalker still has a chance to catch Grievous."

"If he does, we have to be ready." Obi-wan said.

"Yes, sir." Commander Cody said.

* * *

"Shadow 2, what is the damage to your ship?" Kevin asked.

"Just a scratch, sir." Shadow 2 replied.

'We must not take any more unnecessary risks."

"If we lose even a single ship, our mission is that much closer to failure." Master Plo said.

"Understood, Master Plo, but we didn't lose any ships, and I didn't-" Ahsoka said.

"Sir, another contact." said Shadow 4.

"I thought those things wouldn't follow us." Arisia said.

"Not following; Coming out of hyperspace." Anakin said.

Then coming out of hyperspace was the Separatist warship, the Malevolence.

"Malevolence..." Henry said. "Lanterns, Shadow Squadron! Prepare for combat!"

The strike group moved into attack formation, heading for the Malevolence. Then approaching the group were Droid Starfighters.

"We've got fighters coming in." Ahsoka said.

"Lanterns, take care of them!" Henry said. "Kevin, you stay with the strike group. Protect the bombers!"

"Roger!" Arisia said.

"Understood, bro!" Kevin replied.

The enemy fighters moved in and open fire on the Y-Wings . The gunners returned fire on the enemy while the Green Lanterns escort them. Arisia fires her ring, destroying at least 2 Starfighters. Stel creates missiles launchers on his shoulders and fires at the enemy fighters, destroying them.

"Get those fighters off of us." Anakin shouted.

"Your fancy flying is making it difficult." Ahsoka argued while shooting her gun turrets at the Droids.

Henry fires his guns at the droids, destroying at least three of them in the process. Kevin flies his construct and locks on fires missiles at the remaining droids until the airspace is cleared. All the droids are destroyed and no bombers were lost.

"That's the last of them." Arisia said.

"Good work, guys." Henry said.

"Thanks for getting the droids off our back, sir." Shadow 2 said.

"Thanks, Green Lantern Jordan." Anakin said.

"No problem!" Kevin said.

Just then Stel sees the Malevolence firing the ions at the strike group.

"Incoming!" Stel shouted.

They look and see the Ion cannon firing.

"Make towards the edge of the ray, now!" Anakin shouted as they move out of the way to avoid the ray. "Give it everything you've got!"

As they spread off, Shadow 2's ship is slowing down."

"Shadow 2, your speed is dropping." Ahsoka said to Shadow 2 "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, mam." Ahsoka replied. "Just trying to keep it together."

"You can make it, Matchstick. Hang on." Anakin said.

Matchstick struggles until Kevin appears and surrounds Shadow 2's ship and manages to repair the engine just in time.

"Shadow 2, accelerate!" Kevin shouted.

Shadow 2 speeds up and manages to reaches to the top, but unfortunately, the others were not so lucky and they get caught in the blast.

"Shadow squadron, check in." Anakin said.

"Shadow 2 is still in the fight." Henry said.

"But we lost Tag." Ahsoka said sadly. "Shadows 6, 7 and 10 were caught in the ray."

* * *

Meanwhile on the medical station, Two-Six and Brokk made it earlier to help the wounded.

"It looks as though Skywalker has failed. He's lost almost half his ships." A clone commander said.

"Henry and the Lanterns are leading the attack on the Malevolence." Two-Six said.

 _"We'll deal with the enemy, you guys help those Clones."_ Kevin said.

* * *

The Strike Group reaches for the warship, but the defense turrets open fire on the group. The Y-Wings are taking fire form the defense.

"Stay on course." Master Plo said.

"This flak is heavy." A Clone Pilot said.

"We'll take care of the guns. Stay on course!" Henry said.

The Lanterns fly forward and open fire on the defense turrets. They manage to destroy many of them but some of the Y-Wings fall victim to the flak.

"Our bombers are getting torn up!" Stel shouted.

"Master! We need a new plan." Ahsoka said.

"We can make it, Ahsoka. Anakin said to his Padawan. "Hang in there."

The Lanterns then dive and destroy the remaining turrets on the Malevolence. All the defense are destroyed, allowing Anakin and the Shadow Squadron for a run.

"We better do something, otherwise we'll be cleaning up the debris from the doomed station!" Kevin shouted.

"If we can do enough damage, the weapon may overload when Grievous tries to fire." Master Plo said.

"Shadow squadron, new target." Anakin said. "We're taking out the starboard ion cannon."

"Now that's a new target!" Kevin said.

"Lanterns, follow Anakin." Henry said.

The strike group dives in for an attack on the ion cannons.

"Arisia! Kevin! Stel! You guys target the port side." Henry shouted.

"Roger that!" Kevin said as he and the other Lanterns head for the port side. "Lanterns, fire on the port side!"

The three Lanterns fire missiles and lasers on the port side cannon. It cause damage to the side before they pull out.

"Torpedoes away!" Anakin shouted.

The Y-Wings fire their torpedoes on the starboard side. Then the group pulls out just as the Malevolence prepares to fire. Then the cannons malfunction and then exploded. The ship rocks back and forth before it get disabled.

"We got it!" Arisia shouted.

"Good work, Shadow squadron." Master Plo said.

"Nice job, Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"That show those bucket freaks not to mess with us!" Kevin said.

"Alert! Three Republican Destroyers entering hyperspace." The power ring alerts Henry.

"Here comes the reinforcements." Henry said.

Then three Destroyers appeared and Anakin received contact from Master Kenobi.

 _"Anakin, do you copy?"_ Obi-wan asked.

"I'm here, master." Anakin replied.

 _"Congratulations. It looks like your mission was a success."_

"Partially, but Grievous is still alive. The battle was pretty rough on my men."

 _"We're heading for the medical station. We'll take it from here. But don't worry. We'll call when we need you."_

"I'll be waiting, Obi-Wan." Anakin said before the communication ended.

The ships and the Green Lanterns return to the _Resolute_ after the mission was success. The Jedi are out of their ships and the Lanterns are with them. Captain Rex has appeared as well.

"Great job, Master Skywalker." Master Plo said. "Your leadership skills are most impressive."

"You didn't do so bad yourself." Anakin said.

"Uh, excuse me?" Ahsoka interrupted. "I believe it was my suggestion to change the plan."

"That's kind of true, Snips. From a certain point of view." Anakin said.

"Make sure our ships are ready." Master Plo said "We'll only have a short time before Obi-Wan calls us for support."

"Yes, sir." Said the Clone.

"General Skywalker, I wanted to thank you for your valiant effort today." Captain Rex said.

"Do not take the lives you saved lightly."

"I don't, but I also can't take the lives I lost lightly." Captain Rex said.

"I see. If you will excuse me, I must prepare for the coming battle." Anakin said before leaving.

Matchstick walks to Henry and salutes to him.

"Thank you, sir for saving our lives." Matchstick said.

"Without your support, we would have lose the medical station." Henry said. "For that action, you can be my wingman any time."

He and Matchstick salute to each other.

"Your master is a very curious Jedi." Master Plo said to Ahsoka and Kevin.

"He is one of a kind." Ashoka said.

"You damn right he is." Kevin said.

Ahsoka looks at Kevin who blushes a bit after the attack on the Malevolence. He still wants to tell her but he decides to hold on for some other time.

 **That's the end for this chapter. Sorry I took so long. School and family business are the blockades. I will write more...**


	3. The Search for R2 Pt 1

" _ **The Separatists have now struck blows against the Republic. The defeat at Falleen forced us to retreat and be at the back of the wall. With only three Republic cruisers, there's no chance of fighting back. The Separatists are launching their last assault to destroy the remaining fleet and conquer the systems."**_

" _ **However, General Skywalker has planned an attack that would the catch the enemy by surprised. There is an asteroid field near Bothawui and it will be a vital cover for an ambush."**_

" _ **Your mission is to lure General Grievous' fleet into the asteroid to allow the strike force to attack. Beware that one of Sinestro's members will be assisting Grievous for this assault. Good luck, Jordan."**_

On board the Jedi Flagship, Anakin, Ahsoka, Captain Rex, Henry, Kevin, Stel, Two-Six, and Arisia are at the bridge of the ship talking with Obi-Wan about the situation.

" _Among our most recent losses was the battle group at Falleen."_ Obi-Wan said. _"The Separatist fleet commanded by General Grievous is headed your way."_

"Seems like that coward always knows where and when to attack us." Anakin said.

"Not to mention that one of the Yellow Lanterns was assisting Grievous with this assault. He must be taken out before we get to Grievous." Henry said.

" _You're heavily outnumbered, Anakin. I advise retreat."_ Obi-wan said.

"If we run, the Separatists will take control of this sector. I can't let them do that." Anakin said.

" _And that is your problem."_

"Master Kenobi is right. We should regroup. We don't stand a chance against Grievous-" Ahsoka said to Anakin before he interrupted her.

"Ahsoka..." Anakin silently said to his Padawan.

"Suicide is not the Jedi way, Master." Ahsoka said ignoring him.

"We can't let those clankers win this fight." Kevin said. "We are the last line of defense for the Outer Systems."

"You should listen to your Padawan." Obi-wan said. "And even Kevin Jordan."

"As you listened to yours, my old Master?" Anakin asks his Jedi Master who shakes his head no. "No, we are going to stay and fight." He then opens up the holo-table and it shows an AT-TE tank and a squad of Clone Troopers. "And I think I know how to beat Grievous at his own game."

"So, what's the idea, Skywalker?" Henry asked.

* * *

Meanwhile on General Grievous' command ship, the Droid Leader watches on as the droids are tracking the Republic Fleet. Next to Grievous was a Yellow Lantern named Ampa Nnn.

Ampa Nnn is a member of Sinestro's Corps and the most feared members ever. Originated from the planet Lythyl, Ampa was of the most ruthless serial killers to his people. He has claimed the lives of around 12 people mostly women before he was arrested. He was chosen by the Yellow Lantern Corps to spread fear into the galaxy.

"Our spies were right, General. The Jedi have positioned a fleet beyond the planetary rings." A droid said to the General.

"Move our ships through the asteroid field to engage them." Grievous said.

"Through the field, sir?"

"If we attack from above, they will have the advantage. So we will go through the rocks." Grievous said.

"I sense that Jordan and his friends are near with the Jedi." Ampa said.

"Those Lantern scums are ruining our plots and destroying everything." Grievous said. "I thank Sinestro for sending you to assist me on destroying the Republic."

As the Separatist ships soar through the asteroid field, some of them slam onto the ships causing a bit of panic.

"That didn't sound good." A droid said.

"All power to the forward shields." General Grievous ordered.

"What if they attack us from behind?"

"They can't. The asteroids will protect us." Grevious said.

"You deal with the Rublic Cruisers. I'll deal with Jordan." Ampa said.

From the Republic side...

" **Alert, Separatist warships have been detected in the area."** Henry's ring alerted them.

"They know we're here." Kevin said.

"Battlestations, everyone." Henry ordered. "Arisia and Two Six, stay with Ahsoka and Brok to provide support."

"Ok." Arisia said.

"Kevin, are you in position with Captain Rex?" Henry asked.

" _Stand by, bro."_ Kevin replied.

Anakin and the Clones scrambled to their fighters while the Green Lanterns fly out to link up. Henry, Stel, and Bzzd are with the Gold Squadron to fight against the enemy fleet while Arisia and Two-Six stay with Ahsoka for support. Meanwhile, Kevin is with Captain Rex for an ambush tactic.

"Gold Squadron, tighten formation." Anakin said to the squadron. "Slow approach. Let's draw them in."

"Yes sir." Gold Two said.

"Lanterns, get ready to rumble." Henry said to the Lanterns.

"You got it." Bzzd said.

"Roger that." Stel said.

R2 beeps in worrying about the danger of the enemy.

"Don't worry, R2. Grievous is falling right into our trap." Anakin said.

"Okay, boys let's give those scrapers a taste of Willpower." Henry said as he constructs a SU-47 fighter.

" _Resolute_ command to Gold Leader. We are standing by. Enemy closing to zone six." Ahsoka said.

"Patience, Ahsoka." Anakin replied.

"Just stick to the plan, Ahsoka." Kevin said.

"Zone four. Zone three." A Clone pilot replied.

"General, we have a clear shot at their cruisers."

"Good. Good!" Grievous said before he turns to Ampa. "Deal with the Lanterns."

"Gladly." Ampa said before he leaves the bridge to head out.

"Henry, the Separatists are closing in." Arisia said.

"She's right. They're right on top of us. Should we commence firing?" A clone ask the warriors.

"Wait. Wait." Ahsoka replied.

"Don't open fire until the enemy fire on us." Henry said.

"Concentrate fire on the closest Republic cruiser." Grievous ordered.

"Roger, roger." The droid replied.

The enemy warships open fire on the cruisers.

"Bzzd, protect the fleet!" Henry said. "They're trying to draw us away!"

"Understood!" Bzzd said before heading back to protect the fleet.

"We're outgunned. We're not gonna last a minute out here." Ahsoka said to her master.

"Hang on, Ahsoka. We've got em' right where we want em" Anakin said.

"Sir, one of the Lanterns is returning to us!" A Clone said.

"Bzzd!" Arisia said.

" _I'll keep the fleet protected!"_ Bzzd said.

Bzzd flies in front of the three cruisers. Some of the Clones look confused about this.

"What would this little guy do?" one of them asked.

Bzzd glows and then fires a beam. The beam spreads around the cruisers and the enemy lasers are stopped in their tracks. The Clones even the Jedi are amazed to see Bzzd. He has creates a large force field in front of the ships.

"Whoa!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Did you see that, master?"

"See what- whoa." Anakin looks at the fleet protected by a green shield.

"Heads up, everyone!" Henry warned the squad.

"Gold Squadron, take evasive action." Anakin ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir. Breaking off." Gold 3 replied.

The fighters break formation to evade enemy fire. R2 beeps to Anakin asking him to retreat.

"No, R2, we're not retreating." Anakin said to his droid. "Good thing you gave us that extra power."

"Let's finish them off!" Grievous said.

"Uh, sir, that green shield is protecting the cruisers." A droid said to the general "Our cannons cannon break through!"

"Those pathetic Green Lanterns!" Grievous snarled slamming his fist into the control pan.

"Ahsoka, they're in position. Unveil our little surprise." Anakin grins.

"Right away, Master. Rex, old boy, it's time you joined the party." Ahsoka said to Rex.

"Kevin, unleash hell on the droids!" Henry said.

"With pleasure, sir." Rex replied.

"You got it!" Kevin said.

The AT-TEs move from their hiding spots and emerge to attack.

"General, we've been outflanked." A droid informed Grievous.

"Not to worry." General Grievous said. "Our friend will deal with Skywalker and his companions."

" **Danger! Yellow Lantern Detected! Recommend immediate action"** Henry's power ring warned.

"Heads up! We got a Yellow closing in!" Henry said.

"We'll deal with him." A Clone pilot said.

"Negative, pilot. He's too powerful and dangerous." Henry replied. "Your squadron will not last a minute with him."

"He's right." Kevin replied "Yellow Lanterns are our problem too. You guys deal the fleet while we deal with Sinestro."

Henry dissolves his fighter construct to deal with the Yellow Lantern while Stel and Bzzd fly with Anakin and Gold Squadron. He creates several missiles and fires at Ampa who blocks them with a shield. As Henry fights against Ampa, Kevin who was hiding with Captain Rex on the asteroids received the signal to attack. Several AT-TEs are in position. Kevin created several Russian WW2 B-4 304mm guns.

"All units, fire at will." Rex shouted.

"Fire at will" Kevin said to the construct crew in Russian.

The AT-TEs and the B4 guns open fire on the stern of the enemy warships. They get hit and sustain heavy damage.

"Forward cannons, let em' have it." Ahsoka said.

The Republic cruisers open fire on the enemy ships from the front.

Meanwhile, Ampa strikes Henry with large flails but the Green Lantern dodges them before creating several large crossbows. They fire arrows with explosive tips and they fly towards Ampa. The Yellow Lantern manages to deflect but not all of them. The last explosive arrow manages to slam into Ampa who created a shield before the tip detonates. The blast creates some smoke as Henry looks to see if Ampa is still alive. When the smoke clears, Ampa vanished before Henry turns around and joins the fight.

Anakin dives in and strafes the bridge of a Separatist warship.

"This is too easy." Anakin said.

"Get us out of here! Now!" Grievous said.

"Uh, where are we supposed to go?" A droid asked the General who leaves the crew to their fates. "Uh, General? Well, I guess I'm in charge now."

Grievous jumps to his starfighter and takes off to escape. Henry and Anakin were flying when they see Droid Commander in his fighter.

"Grievous!" Anakin said.

"Get him!" Henry said.

Both of them went after the enemy leader.

"Let's finish this. All batteries, target that command bucket." Ahsoka said to the troops.

"Rex, you and your men keep firing the enemy ships." Kevin said to Rex. "I have to go help my brother."

"You got it, sir." Rex said.

Kevin flies to meet up with Henry and Anakin who are in pursuit of General Grievous. As Anakin chase Grievous, his Jedi Starfighter begins to fall apart. Earlier, his ship was hit. Grievous laughs wickedly as he prepares his hyperdrive.

"He's powering up his hyperdrive, R2." Anakin said as he tries to catch up to him. "Hang on. More speed, R2."

"Anakin, pull back! Your ship can't handle that much power!" Henry said.

"Master!" Ahsoka shouted.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Anakin said as R2 screams while the fighter gets drifted into the asteroid belt.

"Anakin, eject!" Kevin shouted...

"Henry! Kevin! Anakin's drifting off." Ahsoka said.

"Copy, Ahsoka." Kevin said.

"Stel, you come with me. The rest of you head back to the Resolute." Henry said.

"Got it." Kevin said.

Henry and Stel reach to Anakin's position and they manage to get him out of the wreckage of his starfighter, but they are shocked to see R2 not there. R2-D2 is missing!

"Guys, we got a problem." Henry said.

Back on board the Resolute...

"What happened?" Anakin said as he woke up after losing consciousness.

"You owe Rexster your skin, Skyguy." Ahsoka said.

"Just doing my job, sir. It was your plan that won the day." Captain Rex said.

"Grievous is AWOL, but his fleet of tin cans is nothing but spare parts." Arisia said

"Good work, all of you. Where is R2?" Anakin asked.

"I'm sorry, Master. He is gone." Ahsoka said.

"Don't give up, Skywalker." Henry said. "He is still out there."

On the bridge of the ship, the Jedi and the GLs are discussing with Obi-Wan.

" _Congratulations, Anakin. Your resourcefulness always amazes me."_ Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you, Master." Anakin replied to his master.

" _You look troubled."_

"I lost R2 in the field."

" _Well, R2 units are a dime a dozen. I'm sure you'll find a suitable replacement."_

"I could take a squad out there, track him down."

" _Anakin. It's only a droid. You know attachment is not acceptable for a Jedi."_

"It's not just that, Master. Uh, how do I put this? I didn't wipe R2's memory."

"What?" Obi-wan asked in shocked.

"He's still programmed with our tactics and base locations."

"If the Separatists get a hold of him-" Kevin said.

" _What possessed you not to erase that droid's memory?"_ Obi-wan asked Anakin.

"Master Obi-Wan, sometimes R2 having that extra information has come in handy." Ahsoka said.

" _Well, then find that droid, Anakin. Our necks might very well depend on it."_ Obi-wan said to his padawan.

"Right away, Master." Anakin said as the hologram ends. He then turns to Ahsoka. "You ready to go, Snips?"

"Master, they just delivered your replacement astromech droid." Ahsoka said. Then approaching Anakin is a gold and black astromech droid. "This is R3-S6. I've heard that the new R3s are far faster in thinking skills and more powerful than the old R2 units. And best of all, Master, he is gold. A gold droid for Gold Leader of Gold Squadron."

" _Goldie? More like Goldie Locks."_ Henry toughed.

"That will not do anything." Kevin crossed his arms. "Besides, I don't even trust that thing."

"He's right, Ahsoka. You can't replace R2." Anakin said.

"Don't worry, Goldie. You'll get to know him later." Ahsoka said as she and Anakin head for the _Twilight_ to investigate Anakin's ship.

"Kevin. Arisia. You guys come with me." Henry said. "The rest of you stay here."

The three GLs went with the Jedi to find R2. They fly alongside the Twilight as escort before they reach to the wreckage.

"There's my ship." Anakin said, pointing to the view.

Henry and Kevin flew towards it and find out that R2 is missing.

"R2 is gone." Henry said.

"He must have escaped. He's got to be around here somewhere." Anakin said.

The scans search for any traces of R2-D2. After a few moments, the scans confirmed that R2 is nowhere in sight.

"R2 isn't on the scanners. But there is a ship out there." Anakin said.

"Then we should check it out." Kevin said. "Maybe R2 is there."

The group head for the location of a ship not from their position. Out in view was a Trandoshan scavenger ship that collects scraps, damaged droids or wrecked ships.

"Looks like a Trandoshan scavenger, probably combing the battlefield for salvage." Ahsoka said.

"The historical texts say Archive texts can only teach you a part of the picture, my young Padawan. You'll learn a lot more through some hands-on experience." Anakin said.

They went inside, but then the air is fouled with stench making Kevin, Arisia, and Ahsoka gagged. Anakin and Henry on the other hand ignore the stench.

"Ugh. I think I'm gonna be sick. Its smells like shit in here." Kevin said covering his mouth and nose.

"I think I'll wait outside." Arisia said before heading out of the stench.

"Ugh! What's that smell?" Ahsoka asked pinching her nose.

"You'll get used to it." Anakin said to Ahsoka. Then a mechanical eye appears from a small hole at the door. It approaches Anakin and the others before it speaks to them in Hutte.

" **What do you want?"**

"Hey, we'd like to buy a droid." Anakin said to the eye. "You sellin'?"

" **Yes. We sell droids."**

The eye goes into the door and it opens. Out comes a Trandoshan.

"We're looking for an R2 unit. You happen to pick up any recently?" Anakin asks.

"An "R" series? No, no, not for a long time." said the person.

"Pookums" here really has her heart set on another R2. She lost the last one." Anakin said to the clerk.

"Pookums? Oh, brother." Ahsoka muttered, rolling her eyes.

The Tradoshan looks at R3, "Nice R3 unit. Trade for a C-14?"

"Not on your life, lizardo." Anakin said.

"Now let's see how much I have here. I tell you what. I may have an R2 unit buried somewhere in the hold. Help yourself. But be careful. There are many, um, unique items down here."

Anakin, Ahsoka, R3, Henry, and Kevin head for the hold to search for any clues for R2. Ahsoka and Kevin look around and see some assassin droids plugged in.

"Master?" Ahsoka said getting Anakin's attention.

"These must be the unique items we were warned about. These assassin droids can be very unpredictable." Anakin said.

"They're switched off. They don't look so tough to me." Ahsoka said.

"Nothing looks tough to you. Take my word for it: they're deadly." Anakin said.

"R3, access the computer and find the inventory manifest. R2's gotta be around here somewhere." Anakin said to R3. The gold droid goes to the control to search for information. Then Anakin hears a familiar beeping sound. "Did you hear that?"

"I hear it too." Kevin said.

"Hear what?" Ahsoka asked.

"That sounded like R2." Anakin said.

"How can you tell the difference?" Henry asked.

"It came from down here." Anakin said, running to a door. "R3, get this door open."

R3 then turns the switch but then the lights to the room come on.

"We don't need the lights on!" Henry shouted.

Then R3 turns the switch and then the assassin droids are activated.

"Shit! R3 just activated the assassin droids!" Kevin shouted.

"No, Goldie. The hatch." Ahsoka said.

"Never mind. I'll do it myself." Anakin said before drawing his lightsaber and stabs it.

"Let me help!" Henry said as he reaches to the door and fires a beam to the door.

Then suddenly, the assassin droids come online and they draw their blasters out.

"Master!" Ahsoka said.

Anakin turns and sees the assassin droids and attacks them. Henry goes in to help.

"Goldie, shut these droids down!" Ahsoka said while deflecting laser bolts.

"I'm afraid R3 is a little slow on the uptake." Anakin said while fighting.

Ahsoka tries to slice the droid, but it moves with quick reflex. The droid then gets hits by green bolts. Kevin arrives and shoots his ring before he creates dueling axes. He leaps and attacks the droid. Henry grabs the second droid and throws it at Anakin and Ahsoka who they sliced it in half.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kevin asked.

"Obviously, Goldie Locks here nearly got us killed." Henry said pointing to the droid.

They return to the Trandoshan.

"You were right about the hands-on experience, gramps. Much better than the archives." Kevin said.

"Good job, but you missed one." Henry said.

"As for you, Stubby, you'd make a poor excuse for a light switch." Anakin said to the droid.

"I'm sure he did his best." Ahsoka said.

"His best to get us killed?" Anakin argued. "R2 would have never made that mistake. R3 can't even get the door open."

"If you didn't have a lightsaber, you'd be a dead man." The Tradoshan said.

"Where's my droid?" Anakin demanded the clerk.

"Master, what are you doing?" Ahsoka pleaded. "R2's not here. Let's get out of here."

"I told you there were no R2 droids down here. Look at this mess you made! You owe me, Jedi." The Trandoshan said before the warriors leave the Scavenger. The returned to the Resolute and Arisia appears.

"Did you find R2?" Arisia asked.

"No." Anakin said. "But we are still trying."

Then later on, the heroes are talking with Obi-Wan.

" _We have to assume that R2 was destroyed in the explosion that claimed your ship."_ Obi-wan said.

"Yes, Master. Our intelligence has confirmed that Grievous' spies have been intercepting our transmissions." Anakin said.

"He must have some sort of secret listening post out there somewhere." Arisia said.

"That would explain how he's been able to ambush our fleets." Kevin said.

" _Split up your squadrons, Anakin. Find that base and destroy it."_ Obi-wan said.

"It's as good as done, Master Kenobi." Anakin said.

" _May the Force be with you, everyone."_ Obi-wan said before the hologram dissolves.

"I'll sweep the outer corridor while the rest of your ships focus on the center." Anakin said.

"Are you sure you want to go it alone?" Captain Rex asked.

"I'm sure. More than one fighter will just draw too much attention." Anakin said.

"Yes, sir."

"Master, you'll need a droid to help you navigate." Ahsoka said.

"I think Stubby is defective." Anakin replied.

"Give him another chance, Master. This is the perfect time for you and him to, you know, bond."Ahsoka said.

"All right. Come on, Stubby." Anakin hops aboard his starfighter and R3 is attached. "Let's go, Henry."

"May the Force be with you, Master." Ahsoka said.

Anakin and Henry fly out of the Twilight to search for the location of the enemy base.

"R3, have you verified those coordinates on the search grid?" Anakin asks R3, who beeps in reply. "Okay, let's see what we can find. Activate long-range scanners." R3 gets work, but suddenly, Anakin's tracking beacon is activated. "No, not the tracking beacon! Shut it down, R3. Shut it down."

On the Twilight, Kevin sees the activation of the beacon.

"That's Skywalker's tracking beacon." Kevin said.

"What's he doing?" asked Rex.

"Something's wrong." Stel said.

"I'm detecting incoming enemy ships!" Two-Six alerted.

"Rex, get a hold of as many men as you can." Ahoska said.

"Right away, sir!" Rex said.

Anakin is still having trouble with the situation. Henry is covering him.

"Why do I have to do everything?" Anakin muttted before switching to manual control. "Let's hope Grievous didn't hear that." Then two Separatists warships appear from hyperspace. "Yeah, he heard it."

"Yeah, no shit." Henry said.

"I'll draw their fire." Henry said, creating mini-guns before heading out.

"Time to leave." Anakin pulls back and flies out as the enemy ships open fire on him. "Plot a course out of here and prep the hyperdrive engines." R3 then releases the hyperdrive ring. "What are you doing? I said "prep them" not "drop them". Then the hyperdrive ring gets destroyed from enemy fire.

"Anakin has lost his hyperdrive ring!" Henry said while shooting at the enemy. He manages to destroy the bow guns on both ships.

"That no good chrome dome!" Kevin muttered.

"Where's R2 when I need him?" Then several Droid fighter appear and fire missiles at him. "I know I know! Missiles. I hate missiles." Anakin shouted to R3. "We're going on the offensive, R3. Get ready to cut the engines." R3 beeps in confusion. "Will you just do what I tell you? Hit the stabilizers, R3."

R3 cuts the engines and Anakin dodges all of them. The missiles explode into each other. Henry returns and creates duplicates of Anakin's starfighters. They went out to confuse the enemy.

"Anakin, they're distracting the ships. Return to the Twilight." Henry said.

"Copy, Jordan." Anakin said.

Arisia sees Anakin and Henry returning.

"Get the doors open."Arisia said.

The doors of the cargo bay are opened.

"Cargo bay doors open. You better get inside." Rex said.

"I'd love to, but R3's having a problem with the engines." Anakin said.

"Let's give him some cover, boys." Ahsoka said.

"Yes, sir!"

The Twilight and the GLs provide cover fire for Anakin and Henry as they approach the ship.

"Steady. Almost there." Ahsoka said looking at the direction.

Anakin and Henry land inside and the doors close behind them.

"We're inside. Now let's get out of here, Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"Power it up, Rex. We're going right between those tin cans." Ahsoka said.

The Twilight speeds through the two ships despite coming under fire from them. Anakin and Henry reach to the bridge.

"We're in the clear." Arisia said.

"Hit it, Rex." Anakin said.

Rex pulls the level and the Twilight jumps into hyperspace. Ahsoka reaches to R3.

"Hey, Goldie! What did you think of your first adventure?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'll tell you what I think. I think I'm lucky to be alive." Anakin yelled at R3, making him back off before he leaves the bridge in fear.

"Great, now you hurt his feelings." Ahsoka said.

"His feelings? What about R2? He's still out there. I know it" Anakin said looking out at the window.

"Ahsoka, R2 has been with Anakin ever since the beginning of the war." Kevin said putting a hand on the Padawan's shoulder. "To him, R2 is like a little brother to him."

"You're right, Kevin. He does care for R2." Ahsoka said looking at Kevin who smiles.

They will not rest until R2 is safely found...

 **Chapter 4 is coming soon... and sorry for the long delay...**


	4. The Search for R2 Pt 2

" _ **The last transmission from R2 has been scanned. He is being held at one of the Separatists listening stations on the system of Ruusen. If General Grievous retrieves the data from R2, the enemy will obliterated the Republic Forces. We only have only shot at this. Your mission is to infiltrate the station and detonate explosives on the reactor."**_

" _ **Anakin will search for R2. Beware, General Grievous is no ordinary droid general. After learning the Jedi arts from Count Dooku, Grievous is skilled with a lightsaber. The entire galaxy hangs in the balance. Good luck, Jordan. R2 and the Republic are counting on you!"**_

* * *

The Allies are searching through space for R2. They have to get him before the enemy reveals the information that could put the galaxy in jeopardy.

"We've searched their supply grids, sir." Captain Rex said to Anakin. "There's nothing to indicate the presence of an enemy outpost."

"We better keep searching for him." Henry said. "Grievous will use that information to wipe us all out."

"Huh?" Ahsoka then hears a transmission. She then turns to Anakin. "Master, I'm receiving a strange transmission. I can't seem to make it out, though."

"Is it R2?" Kevin asked.

"Boost the volume, Goldie." Ahsoka tells R3 but he does something different. "No, you're losing it."

"You better do what she says, Goldie Locks or I'm going to-"Henry said to R3 before a familiar beep gets everyone's attention.

"That's R2." Anakin said.

"Uh, that doesn't sound like R2." Rex said.

"It's him. I could never forget that voice." Anakin said. "Trace it, Rex."

"Sir." Rex said.

"Master, our orders were to find the Separatist listening post." Ahsoka said to Anakin. "Perhaps R2 is at the listening post."

"Did you consider that?" Anakin asks.

"We have a lock on the droid's location, sir." Rex said.

"Prepare to jump to those coordinates." Anakin ordered.

"Yes, sir." Rex said.

"Hold on, R2, old buddy. We're coming." Anakin said.

The Twilight powers up and jumps into hyperspace. While traveling through, Kevin is looking at a profile of Davo Yull.

"Kevin?"

He looks up and sees Ahsoka with has a bit of a sad look on her face.

"You okay?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, Ahsoka I am fine." Kevin replied. "It is just that the ring of the Ambassador has still not found its owner."

"I'm sure it found find one soon." Ahsoka said. Kevin smiles at the Jedi Padawan. Then the Twilight exits out of hyperspace. They have arrived at the planet of Ruusan.

"Sir, the last transmission came from that moon's upper atmosphere, directly ahead." Captain Rex said. The ship enters the atmosphere and they stumble upon a Droid Listening Station.

"That's a Separatist battle sphere." Anakin said.

"I'm defiantly certain R2 is in there." Kevin said.

"I'm picking up a lot of encrypted chatter." Ahsoka said looking at her pad.

"Contact Obi-Wan." Anakin said to Ahsoka before turning to R3. "Stubby, scramble secret code set 1477. I don't want that station to pick this up."

R3 gets to work and opens up a hologram of Obi-wan.

" _Anakin?"_ Obi-wan asked.

"Master, I believe we've found your Separatist listening post."

" _Excellent work. Back off and wait. I'll send two mainline cruisers to help you destroy it."_

"But R2." Ahsoka said but Kevin comforts her. She fears of R2 being destroyed on the station.

"We believe my droid, R2, is on board. He's the one that led us here." Anakin said.

" _Hmm, this complicates things."_ Obi-Wan said, _"You must sneak aboard that station and destroy it before they crack R2's memory banks. I know you're fond of that droid, but he's fallen into enemy hands."_

"I could rescue R2." Anakin said.

" _No, this is not a rescue mission."_ Obi-wan said before the transmission ends.

"We're getting R2 out. No one gets left behind." Kevin said.

"Keep jamming their scanners. If they spot us, we're dead." Anakin said to the clone pilot.

The group prepares to board the station. Anakin places explosives in a satchel before carries it. Kevin walks next to Ahsoka who kneels before R3.

"We're bringing the droid?" Captain Rex asked.

"We'll need Goldie to open secured hatches and access the station's computer for us." Ahsoka replied. "Oh, and, Rex, you get to carry him."

"Ah, that's just great." Rex muttered.

The cargo door opens for the group to jump out.

"Last one to the bottom is a rotten egg!" Henry said jumping off. The other Lanterns follow him.

"Follow me, boys!" Ahsoka said jumping off. Anakin and Kevin along with the clones look down and see the post before jumping off.

"Geronimo!" Kevin shouts as he leaps off of the ship.

The group free falls through the sunset sky. From the below, a violent storm ravages the surface of the planet. After a few minutes of free falling, the group lands on a platform of the post. Rex nearly stumbles after carrying R3.

"Next time, you're lugging this astromech around." Rex said and the other clones snickered. Arisia giggles quietly.

Anakin and Henry cut a large hole and the group jumps in. A couple of droids are talking to reach other when Kevin and Henry sneak behind them. They draw blade constructs and they cut their heads off.

"Too easy," Kevin said.

They reach to a control panel.

"All right, Stubby. Get to work." Anakin said to R3.

The mech droid punches in and it shows a map of the station.

"We are here." Captain Rex said. "The reactors are 30 levels below us, there."

"I also sense Grievous is here too." Kevin said.

"Ahsoka, you take the squad and blow up those reactors." Anakin said, tossing the satchel bag to her. "Gravity will do the rest. We'll meet in the landing bay."

"Team, we'll split into two teams." Henry said to Kevin and the GLs. "Kevin. Arisia. You two go with Ahsoka to destroy the reactors."

"Understood, bro." Kevin said.

"The rest of you guys, continue sweeping the station of any droids."

"You got it, boss." Stel said.

"Understood." Two-Six replied.

"Where are you going?" Ahsoka asks Anakin.

"I'm just going to have a little look around." Anakin replied.

"I'm coming with you, Skywalker." Henry said.

"I hope you find R2 in one piece." Ahsoka said.

"Get going, Snips." Anakin said before he and Henry head out to find R2.

"Looks like it is all up to us to complete the mission," Captain Rex said. "As usual,"

"Goldie, where are you?" Ahsoka asks as R3 tries to hide from her. She founds it. "What are you doing back here?"

"We found the reactor room, sir." Rex said.

Suddenly, an alarm was triggered and a couple of security doors are triggered.

"The security doors are triggered!" Kevin shouted before he contacts Henry. "Henry, we're going to be a little late on the demo."

" _Understood bro, and still no sign of R2."_ Henry replied.

"I'll get the first door open." Kevin said getting in front of the group. He goes to the door and creates a breaching charge with a trigger. He moves back and flips the safety off. "Open sesame."

He pushes the detonator and the charge explodes. The explosive destroy the first door. The group move towards the second door which has a force-field.

"This one's for you, Ahsoka." Kevin said letting Ahsoka through to open the second door.

"This could take a while to bypass." Ahsoka said.

"Good luck with that." Anakin said.

"Go ahead, Goldie. Make me proud." Ahsoka said to R3 as the droid gets to work on disabling the shielded door.

"Oh, this'll be good." A clone said.

Then they hear footsteps and Kevin looks to see Droids approaching.

"Shit. Ahsoka, tell Goldilocks to open the damn door!" Kevin said.

R3 keeps on working on the panel as the droids get closer to their position.

"Those droids are getting close, sir." Captain Rex said to Ahsoka. "Do you think R3's going to open up that door any time soon?

"He's working on it. Patience, Captain." Ahsoka said calmly.

"I can always hot-wire it, sir." Rex said.

"Hurry up, Goldie." Ahsoka said.

But then R3 closes up the barrier with a security wall.

"Son of a bitch!" Kevin shouted. "Goldilocks lock us out with a freakin security door!"

"I think we've run out of time." Rex said.

"Blast 'em!" A droid said.

The droids and the Clones open fire on each other. Ahsoka ignites her green lightsaber and deflects bolts. Kevin and Arisia shoot their rings at their opponents. A few droids were taken down by them. Kevin then creates a squad of Afghan Mujahedeen warriors to slow them down.

"Slow them down!" Kevin said to the warriors. They said in Arabic and they shoot at the droids.

Arisia turns and sees Super Battle Droids approaching.

"Incoming!" She shouted before shooting her ring at them.

"They're trying to flank us!" Captain Rex said.

"Not anymore." Arisia said as the last of the droids are defeated.

"Too easy, boys. Not even a warm up." Kevin said.

Soon the doors open and outcome none other than General Grievous. Next to him was Yellow Lantern, Dez Trivius.

"Dez Trevius!" Kevin shouted.

"Kevin Jordan, we have met again." Dez said.

Kevin and Arisia assumed fighting poses to take on their threat.

"They sent a child to destroy my station?" General Grievous asks. "The Republic must be running out of Jedi." He then turns to Kevin and Arisia. "So these are the Green Lanterns that Count Dooku told me about. You are just a couple of children."

"You better shut the hell up, Grievous or you will be like scrapped metal!" Arisia warned the general.

"You must be General Grievous." Ahsoka said. Then Grievous draws out his weapon which was in fact a blue Jedi lightsaber.

"That lightsaber!" Kevin said pointing to it. "Only a Jedi can wield it! Not you!"

"*Laughs wickedly*I removed one from a Jedi myself!" Grievous said.

"Let's scrap him like the rest!" Ahsoka said as she draws out her lightsaber and ignites it.

"Arisia, you ready for this?" Kevin asks.

"Ready." Arisia replied.

The heroes attack General Grievous and Dez who deflect the bolts from the clones' blasters. Grievous then goes for Ahsoka who charges for him while Kevin and Arisia go after Dez. Kevin jumps into action with a broadsword while Arisia has a spear in hand. Kevin slashes at Dez who counters with a scythe construct. Dez pushes him back allowing Arisia to attack. The young lantern tries to thrust but Dez easily cuts the head of the spear and kicks Arisia to the ground.

"Just pathetic as you are." Dez mocked Arisia.

"Think again, Dez!" Arisia shouted, creating twin hooks and attacking him again.

Meanwhile Ahsoka was having a hard time of dueling Grievous who now wields two sabers. Grievous kicks Ahsoka in the face and she is flown into a wall.

"Bad move, bastard!"

Grievous turns around and...

 **WHAM!**

Grievous gets slams into the door where R3 is. Kevin lands in front of Ahsoka with a large war-hammer in hand.

"Keep your hands off of her, Separatist punk!" Kevin shouted.

"You dare to hit me, Green Lantern?!" Grievous shouted.

"What's the matter? Afraid of getting your robot-ass whooped?" Kevin said creating a double edge sword.

Grievous growls and gets frustrated. Dez creates several phantoms armed with scythes. Arisia rejoins the other two.

"I think we should make a run for it." Ahsoka said.

"Good idea." Kevin said as the three make a run to a different location with R3 following them. They reach to a storage room and spread out to wait for the opponents to arrive. Grievous and Dez are approaching the door to the storage room.

"I sense Skywalker and Henry here." Dez said.

"Are you certain?" Grievous asks.

"Yes. The Jedi are allies with the Lanterns. They are a bigger threat to our campaign."

"All units stay on high alert." Grievous said to his droids "Watch out for a second Jedi loose in the station. And stay alert of another Green Lantern."

* * *

Meanwhile, Anakin and Henry are still searching for R2. Henry uses a scanner construct to track R2. It beeps rapidly knowing that they are close to him.

"We're close!" Henry said.

They turn and they see Grievous' robotic guards, Super Battle Droids and R2.

"R2!" Anakin shouted before igniting his lightsaber.

"Hang on, R2!" Henry said, creating a Katana and a pistol.

They both charge at the guards and the droids. Henry slices his sword and shoots at the droids while Anakin slices some of Droids before they confronted the guards.

"Put R2 down." Henry said, but they did not listen.

They reach for the elevator and went down with Henry and Anakin halted. Henry created large crowbars and pry open the doors.

* * *

Back with Kevin and co...

"Where is the fight you promised us, younglings?" Grievous asks.

Ahsoka, Kevin, and Arisia are hiding from Grievous and Dez.

"I can sense your fear, Jordan." Dez said. "It is what's makes me stronger."

"I am no coward!" Kevin shouted. He then sees a box on the top shelve and whispers to Ahsoka who nods in reply. She uses the Force to throw the box off which draws the two villains away.

Then Ahsoka's comlink goes off and Ahsoka hides to answer it.

" _Ahsoka, it's me, Rex."_ Captain Rex said. _"There are only two of us left. Should we abort the mission?"_

No, complete the mission." Ahsoka whispered. "Set the charges, and rendezvous at the landing bay."

" _But, sir-"_

"That's an order, Rex. Kevin and I will keep the General busy. Ahsoka out." Ahsoka ends the communication. She sees Grievous and ducks underneath a shelf.

"Come here, child. I'm looking for you." Grievous taunted. "So far, you have failed to impress me."

"Come out, Jordan. You and your friends can't hide forever." Dez said.

Kevin creates a flash bang grenade and a wire attach to it. He ties it up to the corner of a shelf. He pulls the string and links it with the other corner of a shelf. He ties it up and moves away. Ahsoka was hiding when she see R3 wandering off.

"Goldie, over here." Ahsoka whispered to the gold droid but then he shines his light on her. "Goldie, no!"

Grievous sees the light and charges at it. Ahsoka makes a run for with Grievous chasing her. Then her com link goes off again.

" _Ahsoka, we're in the reactor-"_ Rex said only to be cut off by a yellow laser. Dez destroyed Ahsoka's com link.

"Your friends won't help you. You're stuck with me." Grievous said.

"Think again!"

Grievous turns and sees a fist coming at him. He gets hit and is flown to the wall.

"Ahsoka, go to Arisia!" Kevin shouted to the female Torguta. She makes a run for it.

* * *

Meanwhile Grievous' guards are moving R2 toward the hangar. They turn and see Anakin and Henry behind them.

"You have something that belongs to me." Anakin said.

"Since you can't hand it back to us, we'll just have to take from you." Henry said.

They charge at the guard and they draw their electro staffs out. Henry creates a halberd and goes after the guards as well. Henry goes for one of them who blocks his attack and goes for a strike. Henry parries and slices the right hand off. The guard thrust forward with his left hand but he gets cut down in a swift. Anakin blocks every attack from the enemy only to get scratch on his shoulder. Henry leaps and slams his halberd down on the guard behind in. Anakin cuts the last one in half before withdrawing his lightsaber. The half of the guard goes to him but gets by none other than R2.

Thanks, R2." Anakin said to his droid who replies.

It's great to see you too, buddy." Henry replied.

"You don't look so good." Anakin said looking at R2 whose head was crocked. He twists the head back to normal, "You okay?" He then contacts Rex. "Rex? Rex, can you hear me?" The only response is from R3 or Goldilocks. "R3? R3, is that you? I've got R2. I'll meet you back at the landing bay."

R2 asks Anakin who is R3?

"R3? Uh, yeah, I had to get a replacement droid." Anakin replied nervously. "Look, I'm sorry, R2. It was Obi-Wan's idea."

R2 beeps in stern.

"Look, we'll talk about this later." Henry said. "Let's find the others and get out of here."

The three head out to escape the station.

"Twilight, this is Skywalker." Anakin contacts the pilot of the ship. "Rendezvous at the south landing bay immediately for evacuation."

" _Acknowledged, General. I'm on my way."_ The pilot replied.

"Two-Six! Stel! We've got what we came for! Regroup at the hangar!" Henry said to the two lanterns.

" _Copy, we're on our way."_ Two-Six replied.

"Kevin, can you read me?" Henry tries to contact his brother.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile...]**

"R3, what have you to report?" Grievous said to R3 by hologram.

Ahsoka and Arisia are seeing Grievous talking with R3. R3 is in fact a spy working for the Separatists.

"That stubby little backstabber." Ahsoka muttered.

"I never even trusted that thing." Arisia said.

"So Skywalker has come for his R2 unit. Go and make certain they do not escape." Grievous order R3 to do the sabotage.

"We got to warn Anakin and the others." Ahsoka said.

Back at the hangar...

Anakin, Captain Rex, R2, Henry, Two-Six, and Stel have reach to the hangar where the Twilight lands.

"Great, there's the Twilight." Anakin said. "Now where's everyone else?"

The ramp opens and the clone who piloted the ship appears in front of the Jedi and GLs.

"Sir." The clone saluted to them.

Then R3 arrives passing Anakin and R2.

"Hey, Stubby, where's Ahsoka?" Anakin asks

"And where are Kevin and Arisia?" Henry asks.

"General Skywalker." Captain Rex said. "Explosives are in place, sir. Objective completed."

"Where are Ahsoka and the others?" Henry asked.

"They're engaging General Grievous and Yellow Lantern Dez."

"What?!" Anakin and Henry exclaimed.

"They've distracted them while we completed the mission." Captain Rex said "It was on their orders, sir. The droid was with her."

"We got to find them." Stel said.

"I can take you to them, sir."

Just as Anakin, Henry, and Rex are about to go find Kevin, Ahsoka, and Arisia, the doors get locked. They turn to see R3 turning the panel.

"What is the matter with you?" Anakin asked Goldilocks "Are you trying to get us killed?"

Then the hangar doors closed up and locked. From above, three droid star fighters are activated and they land in front of the group.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, sir." Captain Rex said, drawing out his pistols.

"That double-crossing droid is a spy." Anakin said.

"You think, Skywalker?" Henry said.

Soon they here footsteps and see Super Battle droids. They open fire on the heroes. The GLs creates shields around the group.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ahsoka and Arisia are searching for General Grievous while Kevin fights against Dez. Then all of a sudden Ahsoka get grabbed in the neck by Grievous. Arisia tries to save her only to get swatted away by the general. Ahsoka loses her lightsaber allowing Grievous to grab it and ignite in front of her. Ahsoka struggles to break free.

"Another lightsaber to be added to my collection." Grievous said "My spy droid, R3, has trapped your precious master. When I've finished with you, he's next."

"You're wrong. He's gone by now, and he's going to blow up your precious spy station."

"Not this time."

Kevin sees Ahsoka in danger and goes after Grievous, but a skeleton claw grabs him and pins him to the wall.

"Your will is not powerful to save that Padawan, Jordan." Dez said.

"In brightest day, in blackest night..." Kevin muttered.

"She will be devoured by fear and soon you will join her."

"No evil shall escape my sight."

"Lord Sinestro shall wipe out the Jedi and the Lantern Corps and the entire Republic shall parish."

"Let those who worship evil's might..."

"Then Parallax shall wreak havoc on the entire Galaxy shall die because like Ahsoka there, you are afraid of me..."

"Beware my power GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!"

A powerful blast knocks Dez into several shelves. Grievous, Ahsoka, and Arisia look and see Kevin glowing pure green. Kevin grabs General Grievous and slams him across the wall before he creates a sword and cut one of his arms off. Grievous yells in pain before he release Ahsoka and grabs his saber and makes a run for it. Soon the green light dies down and Kevin nearly faints from the power.

* * *

Back at the hangar...

The group took cover behind some crates as the droids keep shooting at them. The GLs shoot at them or defending the clones and Skywalker.

"Captain, trigger the explosives." Anakin shouted.

"But, sir, we're still in the station." Captain Rex said.

"You just let me worry about the details."

"Sir. Yes, sir."

Rex pulls out the detonator switch and pressed the trigger switch. The explosives detonated and the reactor core is destroyed.

Back with Kevin and others...

Kevin gets up slowly and sees Ahsoka and Arisia conforming him.

"Are you okay?" Arisia asked.

"Yeah, I'll live. What happen?" Kevin asked.

"You went full power after saying the oath. You knocked Dez out and cut Grievous' arm off." Arisia replied.

"You also saved my life." Ahsoka said.

"I did?"

"You did." Ahsoka then hugs Kevin which surprised him before hugging back.

Then the station gets rocked by explosions.

"The reactor core!" Arisia shouted.

"Let's go!" Kevin shouted.

They climb up the vent before Ahsoka grabs her saber. They made their way back to the hangar.

The rest of the group is still pinned down by the enemy.

"R2, I need you to get the hangar door open." Anakin said to R2. "See if there are any controls on the outer platform."

Henry creates an RPG and fires at one of the star fighter droids. It explodes into pieces before a green saber cuts through the vent and out comes Henry, Ahsoka, and Arisia. Ahsoka leaps on one of the droids and cuts its head off. Kevin rapidly shoots the star fighter before leaping off with the others following.

"So what did I miss?" Ahsoka asks her master while deflecting bolts.

"Oh, the usual." Anakin said as Kevin throws a spear at a battle droid. "It was foolish of you to take on Grievous by yourself."

"Well, I was leading the mission, and it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"And not to mention the fact that me and Arisia were fighting with Ahsoka against Grievous!" Kevin shouted.

"Did he tell you that your stubby little gold droid pal works for him?" Anakin asks.

"He might have mentioned it. I guess we were all fooled." Ahsoka said.

"Jordan, there are some fuel cells over here." Two-Six said pointing to the canister.

"Kevin, light it up!" Henry said grabs the tanks with a claw before throwing it in front of the droids. Kevin created a Barrette 50 Cal sniper rifle and fires at the tanks. The tanks explode, destroying the remaining droids. Then the hangar doors are open again.

"R2 did it." Ahsoka said.

"Of course he did it. Now let's get out of here." Anakin said as they climb aboard the Twilight. The ship takes off with the GLs following them. The station is falling towards the storm.

"R2, where are you?" Anakin ask before he heads for his star fighter to get him.

"General Skywalker has gotten into his fighter." Captain Rex said to Ahsoka. "Where's he going?"

"He's going after R2." Ahsoka replied.

"I'll be right back. Don't wait for me." Anakin said before taking off.

Henry decides to help Anakin get R2.

"There he is" Henry said pointing to the platform where R2 and R3 battle each other. "He's taking on Goldilocks."

Soon Goldilocks gets throw off and Anakin aims at him.

"Goodbye, Stubby." Anakin fires and destroys R3.

"Separatist Punk." Henry said.

Anakin flies near the platform. "Come on, R2."

R2 flies and lands in the slot of the star fighter.

"Let's go!" Henry said and both the heroes fly out as the station crashes down into the storm.

The Twilight and the GLs escape Ruusen with the mission completed. The GLs and the Jedi regroup and they speak with Obi-wan.

" _So let me get this straight, Anakin."_ Obi-wan said. _"You risked the mission, all_ _your men, Henry, the Green Lanterns, and even your padawan to save a droid."_

"R2 found the listening post, and he saved our lives." Anakin said. "We couldn't just leave him there, Obi-Wan."

"Oh, Anakin. One day." Obi-wan cross his arms before ending the call.

"I'm glad we got R2 back, Master, but Obi-Wan does have a point." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, I knew you would complete the mission." Anakin said. "Besides, R2 is more than a droid. He's a friend."

R2 beeps in reply.

"Come on, guys. Let's head back. Drinks are on me tonight."

"Damn right!" Captain Rex said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kevin was resting on the bed with his hands on his face. He was shocked about what has just happened back on the station. The door opens and Kevin looks and sees Ahsoka.

"Hey." Ahsoka said.

"Hey, Ahsoka." Kevin replied quietly.

"You okay?" Ahsoka said.

"Yeah, I can't believe that I just did that." Kevin looks at his hands. "All that willpower that I have unleashed. He was about to kill you"

"Your will is what save me." Ahsoka said sitting next to him.

"She's right." Kevin and Ahsoka turn and see Henry at the door. "I'm glad you did the right thing."

"I almost died." Kevin said before his hand getting grabbed by Ahsoka's.

"You're glad that you are still strong, Kevin. I would have been in your place." Ahsoka said.

Kevin smiles and hugs Ahsoka who returns the hugs.

 **Sorry for the long delay, everyone. Family business... I will right more soon.**


	5. Cloak of Darkness

" **Shadows of Darkness"**

" _ **The mission to retrieve R2-D2 was a success. Also we have some news as well. Senator Padme Amidala has recently captured one of the leaders of the Trade Federation, Nute Gunray. With him in custody, the Republic is transporting him to Coruscant for trials."**_

 _ **Be on alert, Lanterns. One of the GLs has intercepted a transmission between Count Dooku and Lord Sidious. They are sending a small group of Droid, two Yellow Lanterns, and an assassin to get to Gunray. Your mission is to destroy their boarding craft and repel the enemy if they boarded the Republic Destroyer. Do not let the enemy escape with the prisoner. Show your courage, Jordan."**_

On the Republic Destroyer, Green Lanterns; Kevin Jordan, Arisia Rrab, Stel, Brokk, and Two-Six are with Jedi Luminara Unduli and Ahsoka Tano. Henry is with Anakin and Obi-wan, leaving Kevin with the others. Stel and Two-Six are guarding the prisoner while Luminara arrives to speak with the pilots.

"Captain, have you made contact with the cruiser?" Luminara asked.

"Yes, General. We'll patch you through now." The clone pilot replied. The hologram opens and it shows the captain of the destroyer.

"Jedi cruiser _Tranquility_ , this is General Luminara Unduli requesting permission to land." Luminara said.

" _You are clear, General. We await your prisoner's arrival."_ The Captain of the ship said.

"Thank you, Captain Argyus. I look forward to delivering him to you." Luminara replied before ending the communication.

"I am a man of great wealth, and I can be very generous to my allies." Nute said.

"That is a very tempting offer, Viceroy." A clone trooper said "In the meantime, I have a gift for you." He cuffs the prisoner and smirks.

"Finally. It's been such a boring trip." Ahsoka said while stretching.

"Come on, Ahsoka. At least, you did some practice." Arisia said.

"Yeah, not to mention the fact that you were sparing with Kevin." Stel teased.

"Hey! I was training her with her lightsaber skills!" Kevin said.

Ahsoka blushes a bit just before the Jedi Cruiser boarded with the Destroyer. The Heroes then force the Viceroy through the ship towards the brig.

"This is an outrageous miscarriage of justice. I demand my litigator." Gunray demanded only to be shoved by a clone trooper.

"Keep moving." He said.

"And shut your mouth, dirtball" Kevin said.

They reach to the location where Commander Gree and Captain Argyus with their guard await them.

"Greetings, General Luminara and Commander Jordan," Captain Argyus said "We have the brig all ready for this traitor."

"Very good, Captain. Commander Gree, let's get under way." Luminara said.

"Right away, sir." Gree said.

As they escorted the prisoner to the brig, Ahsoka looks a bit worried.

"Senate commandos?" Ahsoka said in confusion. "How does a money-grubbing worm like Gunray rate all this security? He doesn't look that dangerous."

"Don't let your overconfidence give Gunray another advantage, Ahsoka." Luminara said to the Padawan, "Even now, his allies may be conspiring against us."

"She's right, Ahsoka." Kevin said to Ahsoka. "We have to be on our toes for anything threat."

They made their way to the cell where the Seperatist leader is interrogated.

"How goes the interrogation? Has the Viceroy cracked?" asked Two-Six.

"Not yet. Neimoidians are a slippery lot, but the Jedi will wear him down," replied Argyus.

They enter with Arisia, and the others standing guard while, Kevin, Ahsoka and Luminara are negotiating with Viceroy.

"Your thoughts betray you, Viceroy." Master Luminara said calmly to the enemy. "I can sense your concern, the fear that you will lose the wealth and the power that the war has given you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Viceroy lied to the Jedi.

"You're hiding something, Vice and we want to know." Kevin said getting a bit closer to him. "Start talking now."

"You hide a great many things: the names of your secret allies, the locations of their bases." Luminara said.

"I am an innocent pawn in all of this." Viceroy said.

"If you're merely a pawn, then who are you protecting?" asked Lumiara.

"No one. I know nothing." Viceroy said.

Then Ahsoka snaps and slams her hands on the table whicn nearly flinched Kevin, "Liar! I'm tired of all this waiting!" She then draws her saber and threatens to hurt Viceroy. "Tell us what we want to know right now, or I will gut you like a rokarian dirt fish!"

" _Damn, she is cute when she's angry."_ Kevin toughed.

Luminara grabs Ahsoka's hand and pulls her away from the Viceroy, "Padawan, terror is not a weapon the Jedi use."

"I wasn't serious." Ahsoka said.

"But the only way he'll talk is if he's scared enough." Luminara said.

"Perhaps I was too hasty. Let us negotiate." Ahsoka said.

"Wow, Ahsoka. You nearly made Viceroy shit himself." Kevin said to Ahsoka which made her blushed a bit.

" **Warning! Separatists Droids has been detected!"**

"We got incoming!" Kevin said before the ship gets hit from the port side. "Lanterns, prepare for combat!"

"Captain, status report." Luminara said as she and the warriors reach the bridge.

"Droid fighters. They've brought boarding ships." The captain said.

Then they felt three thuds knowing the enemy has boarded the ship.

"They're here." Arisia said.

"Let's go." Derek said. The Lanterns move until he turns to Arisia. "Arisia, you stay with me. We have to make sure no one gets to the Viceroy."

Luminara heads out to help the Clones when Ahsoka follows her and she turns, "You will stay here with Captain Argyus. Guard the Viceroy."

"But-" Ahsoka said but she looks into the Jedi Master's eyes knowing she has to do this alone. Ahsoka sighs in defeat,"As you wish, Master."

As Luminara heads out, Kevin, Ahsoka, and Arisia stood guard.

"It appears you are in no position to negotiate after all, Padawan." The Viceroy said to the three young warriors. "Perhaps after my rescue –"

"Rescue? Maybe they're here to make sure you won't talk." Ahsoka said.

"Heads up, guys." Kevin said, getting Ahsoka and Arisia's attention "I'm detecting two signatures approaching."

Then a yellow laser strikes a wall and it makes a hole in the wall. Out comes Yellow Lantern Rigen Kale and the Assassin, Asaji Ventress.

"Rigen Kale. Long time, no punch." Kevin said.

"Jordan. We meet as usual." Rigen said before turning to Arisia, "And I see you have brought that space elf with you."

"You asked for pain, Kale!" Arisia shouted.

"Well. If it isn't the hairless harpy." Ahsoka taunted the harpy.

"If it isn't Skywalker's filthy, obnoxious little pet. How nice of you." Asaji said before she turns to Kevin and Arisia, "And you must be the Green Lanterns. Such a shame to you, Jordan will see me beat your girlfriend."

"Ahsoka is not my girlfriend!" Kevin shouted.

"Tell you what. We'll give you a merciful death." Ahsoka said as she draws her lightsabers out.

Kevin creates a sword and a shield and Arisia creates a spear, "Arisia, you deal with Harpy while I take care of Kale."

The two sides then charge at each other and they clash their weapons. Kevin slashes at Rigen who counters with a scythe construct. He then pushes him back and fires a laser at him. Kevin blocks it and throws his sword at Rigen, but he destroys it before it can reach him.

Arisia and Ahsoka clashed against Ventress. The assassin counters and tries to attack the two female warriors only to be counter. Arisia then throws her spear at Asaji but she slices the spear in half. Ahsoka then leaps over and tries an attack but Asaji stops her in her tracks."

"Skywalker's not here to save you now." Asaji taunted Ahsoka/

"Good thing we don't need saving!" Ahsoka shouted.

Arisia kicks Ventress off of Ahsoka and they fight said.

"Over here! Open this door, and I'll buy you a planet." Viceroy shouted.

"How about you shut the hell up?!" Kevin shouted as he punches Rigen with a green fist.

Then Rigen grabs Ahsoka and Rigen opens up the cell, freeing the Viceroy. Ventress then grabs Arisia and they throw the girls in the cell, leaving Kevin alone.

"Yes, yes, such delicious irony." The Viceroy cackled. "How do you like your room now, youngling?"

"You sick son of a bitch." Kevin shouted as he creates a Yautja warrior. It growls at the Viceroy who backs off in fear, but it did not scare Asaji and Rigen. Then Jedi Master Luminara arrives along with the Green Lanterns and the Clones.

"Halt, assassin. Surrender." Luminara said as she drew her lightsaber out.

Then Asaji raises her hands then all of a sudden, the ship rocks and the two foes made their escape. Kevin frees Ahsoka and Arisia from the cell.

"Thanks." Ahsoka said to Kevin.

"We can't let them get away with Gunray." Arisia said.

"I'll go after them." Kevin said. "Luminara, you come with me."

"I'll help." Ahsoka said.

"Sorry, Ahsoka, but both Rigen and Asaji are considered dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." Kevin said.

"But-" Ahsoka said only to have her lips planted by Kevin's finger.

"Trust me." Kevin said.

Ahsoka looks at Kevin who smiles at her a bit. She returns the favor and nods.

Kevin and Luminara head out to stop Asaji and Rigen from escaping with the Viceroy.

"Your skills as a Lantern were impressive, young Jordan." Luminara said with made Kevin blushed. "You should meet my Padawan, Barriss Offee."

"You should meet my brother, Henry Jordan, Master Luminara." Kevin said.

"I'll see it to it." Luminara chuckled a bit.

They reach to the lock that attaches the small cruiser and the _Resolute._ They saw the three bad guys heading for the ship.

"Leaving so soon? We're just getting started!" Kevin said, creating a halberd.

Asaji and Rigen ready themselves and they attack Kevin and Luminara. Kevin flips and slams Rigen with a hammer before Asaji goes for the attack. Luminara blocks the attack and the two attack each other. After fighting for a while, Rigen creates a large smoke screen, covering their escape. Kevin blows the smoke away but they see the enemy has escape with Gunray.

"They got away." Kevin said.

"They won't be hiding forever." Luminara said.

They watch as the cruiser jumped into hyperspace.

Back on the bridge of the Resolute, the group speaks with Anakin, Henry, and Yoda.

"We're sorry that despicable wealth-worm Gunray got away." Ahsoka said to Anakin.

" _It's okay, guys. I know you did your best."_ Anakin said.

"Rigen Kale aided that Ventress to free Viceroy." Kevin said.

"Master, I-" Ahsoka said.

" _Troubling is the treachery of the Senate guard Captain Argyus."_ Master Yoda said. _"Revealed all around us our enemies are."_

"I'm not sure all is lost." Arisia said. "Gunray and his accomplices stole a Republic ship to make their getaway."

"It could be tracked." Kevin said.

" _Indeed."_ Yoda said. _"A coward Viceroy Gunray is, but powerful allies he has. Swiftly we must move if we are to recapture him."_

" _Master Fisto's fleet was near Gunray's position."_ Anakin said. _"I've already contacted him to follow the signal. Ahsoka, I'll meet you at the rendezvous point."_

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka said.

"Two-Six, come in." Kevin contacted.

Then Two Six appears on screen, "Yes, Kevin?"

"Go with Master Luminara she will need some assistance." Kevin said.

"Understood." Two-six replied.

The hologram ends and Ahsoka turns to her master.

"Master Luminara, I guess this is good-bye for now." Ahsoka said.

"I owe you my life, Ahsoka." Luminara said. "Protecting a Jedi Master is the role of the Padawan."

"And teaching is usually the role of the Master."

"Master Skywalker should be proud."

"Farewell."

"Thank you, Master."

As they wave goodbye, Kevin waves at Luminara who places a hand on her heart. Then Two Six appears and the groups go their separate ways to fight the enemy...

 **Long delay... Read and Review... Also Henry will soon meet Barriss Offee...**


	6. Marooned on Maridun

Marooned on Maridun

" _ **We have just received word that the 327**_ _ **th**_ _ **Star Corps led by Jedi Master, Aayla Secura, has been ambushed over the surface of Quell. The destroyer, Liberty has been holding off the Separatist flotilla as long as possible. Secura had no choice but to evacuate."**_

" _ **Anakin and Ahsoka are called in to help the evacuation of the Liberty, but the chances for the mission are nearly impossible. Secura needs to be evacuated and she needs your help."**_

" _ **Your mission is to assist Skywalker and Tano while they reach for the Liberty to get Secura to safety. The Separatist Frigates are going to be a problem so we need you to send your squad to destroy them. Once Secura is boarded, push your way through the blockade to escape. Get going, Jordan."**_

Kevin, Henry, Arisia, Stel, Bzzd, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Captain Rex are responding to the SOS call send by Aayla Secura. The Venator Class Star Destroyer _Resolute_ quickly exits hyperspace and they made it to Quell. As they enter the system, the warriors saw the battle in front of them. The Liberty is taking heavy fire from the three Separatist ships. The other two Star Destroyers had already been destroyed early in the fight. It is only a matter of time before the flagship suffers the same fate.

"Just hang tight, Aayla. We're close." Henry said.

"Aayla's fleet has been taken a hell of a hit." Kevin said.

"Those damn clankers." Arisia said.

"Prepare the gunships." Anakin said.

"Lanterns, let's go!" Henry said to the Green Lantern groups.

"I'll escort Anakin and Ahsoka to the _Liberty_." Kevin said.

The _Resolute_ enters the atmosphere and the Green Lantern flew out of the ship to destroy the target. Henry leads them to attack.

"Arisia, go with Kevin as soon as the gunships leave the Resolute. I'll take care of the fighters." Henry said.

"Roger." Arisia replied.

Stel and Bzzd approach the first enemy ship and they blast inside. They split up to destroy the ship from the inside.

As the fight rages on, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Captain Rex boarded a Republic gunship with Kevin appearing next to them.

"Give us cover." Ahsoka said to Kevin and Arisia.

"Yes mam." Kevin said.

"Got it." Arisia replied.

"We're ready, admiral." Anakin said.

The gunships fired up and they leave the hangar of the destroyer to reach for the Liberty. The Green Lanterns nearly wipe out all of the Vulture and Rocket Droids threatening Aayla's cruiser. From inside the lead enemy ship, the droid commander, TF-1726, was getting impatient before his ship feels impacted from the enemy.

"Those Green Lanterns are threatening our assault. All guns destroy them." TF-1726 said.

"But sir, they are small and they outrun them." A B1 droid said.

"I don't care." TF-1726 before explosion blasts the door open. He turns and sees Henry Jordan with his ring glowing. "Destroy th-"

He gets destroyed by him and Henry blasts the remaining droids out of the bridge before he flies out and the bridge explodes into flames. Bzzd and Stel have finished their work and they regroup with Henry. As the fight rages on, Anakin and the others reach to Aayla's cruiser, but they get shot down. Then Kevin manages to save them but they now have to find another way out. They got out of the gunship and they meet up with Aayla.

"Nice entrance, Skywalker." Aayla said to Anakin. "How do you plan to get us out of this mess?"

'Well, I have a ship docking in the lower hanger as we speak." Anakin said.

" _Kevin, the skies are clear but the Liberty can't take any more hits from the enemy. You better get out of there!"_ Henry said to his brother.

"Copy Kevin. I'll see you back on the Resolute." Kevin said.

He then helps the Jedi and Clones who are fighting the droids. Arisia supports them before they retreat to the docking port.

"We made it." Ahsoka said.

The ship then gets rocked by more explosions. The destroyer is falling apart.

"It's too late!" Anakin shouted. He then pushes everyone out and closes the blast shield.

"Master!" Ahsoka shouts.

"Anakin!" Kevin shouted.

" _Kevin, what's going on?!"_ Henry shouted.

"Anakin got caught in the explosion!" Kevin said.

"Has he lost his mind?!" Arisia said.

"Don't move the ship." Ahsoka said to the pilot by com link.

" _Are you guys all right down there?"_ asked the co-pilot.

Ahsoka tries to open the door but it won't open. Kevin fires his ring and creates a circle in the hole. Arisia creates a large shield to prevent the fire from spreading quickly. Ahsoka rushes to pull Anakin into the smaller ship.

"Ahsoka, we have to leave now. Hurry. Get him on the ship." Aayla said to the padawan. They both pull Anakin to the smaller ship. Commander Bly closes the blast door of the smaller ship.

"I'm going to turn on the deflector shields." Commander Bly said.

Kevin's ring then beeps and he answers.

" _Kevin, what's happening out there?"_ Henry said.

"Anakin is alive but he's injured from the explosion. He's need immediate medical attention." Kevin informed.

" _Copy that. I'm on my way."_ Henry said and the communication ends.

"Pilot, disengage and gets us to the Resolute!" Kevin said to the pilot.

"Yes sir!" The pilot said.

The small ship detaches from the Liberty and heads out from the heat of the atmosphere. Arisia carries Anakin on a stretcher towards the medical room with Ahsoka helping. Kevin is on the bridge of the smaller ship with Aayla Secura and Commander Bly. Admiral Yularen is on the link.

" _You'll never be able to dock in the middle of this battle."_ Admiral Yularen said.

"We had no choice, admiral." Aayla said. "General Skywalker's condition may be critical. We must get him on board the _Resolute."_

" _Are all Jedi so reckless?"_ Yularen asked.

"Only the good ones." Aayla replied.

As Henry heads for the small ship, several Droid Vultures that survive the battle pass him and attacked the ship.

"Kevin, fighters incoming!" Henry shouted. He flies to stop them.

The explosion shakes the ship until one of the pilots gets thrown from his seat and he hits the hyper drive control.

"Oh shit! The hyperdrive's been activated." Kevin shouted.

"Shut it down." Aayla shouted.

Commander Bly tries to shut it down it won't work. "I can't!"

"General Secura, what's going on?" Admiral Yularen said.

"We're going into hyperspace." Aayla said.

"Kevin, shut it down!" Henry shouted.

"It's too late!" Kevin shouts as the ship jumps into hyperspace.

"KEVIN!" Henry shouted as he watches his brother disappeared. "Ring, contact the others now! We have a problem..."

Travel through hyperspace, the group desperately tries to get the ship out before they run into trouble. Anakin is in the medical room while Arisia and Ahsoka help him. The door opens revealing Aayla and Kevin.

"I need you with Commander Bly up on the bridge right now." Aayla said.

"I should stay. Commander Bly doesn't need my help. Anakin does." Ahsoka said to the blue Twi'lek.

"You can help Anakin by getting this ship to safety." Aayla said.

"She's got a point, Ahsoka." Arisia said.

"Arisia, keep on helping Anakin." Kevin said to the female Green lantern who nodded. He then turns to Ahsoka. "We should head for the bridge."

Then Commander Bly appears.

"General Secura, we have a problem." Commander Bly said.

"What is it, commander?" Aayla said.

"In our haste to escape, the navicomputer's coordinates were inputted incorrectly." Commander Bly explained opening a map of the ship and it shows the route toward a star. "And, we're headed right for a star."

"Oh great," Kevin groaned. "I knew flying in space is dangerous."

"Well the bigger you are, the quicker you burn." Arisia said.

As the ship gets closer to the sun the Clone Commander struggles to shut down the hyperdrive. Bly slams in anger. "Agh, it's no use! The navigation computer is completely fried!"

"Shut down all power circuits to reset the coordinates." Aayla said.

"That will cut off Anakin's life support" Ahsoka said.

"I don't like it either, but it's a risk we're going to have to take." Aayla said.

"We're switching off primary power units." Commander Bly said.

"Arisia see if you can create a ventilator for Anakin. We're shutting down his life support." Kevin said.

"Are you sure?" Arisia asked.

"Just do it." Kevin said.

"Ready to shut off auxiliary power." Ahsoka said and she and Aayla prepare to shut down the primary unit.

"On your go, Kevin!" Aayla said to Kevin.

"Three... two... one... now!" Kevin shouted.

Aayla shuts down the system and then the ship jumps out of hyperspace. But the ship is not slowing down.

"We're out of hyperspace." Commander Bly.

Then Kevin starts to get pull towards the front of it.

"Kevin!" Ahsoka said pulling him away from the front. "Rex, take over!"

Rex sits down in the pilot's seat as Ahsoka holds Kevin down from being pulled by the gravity of the sun.

"Resume all power. Switch the power back on." Kevin said.

Aayla struggles to get to the switch.

"What are you waiting for?!" Commander Bly said.

Aayla uses the Force to pull the switch and the ship steers steadily. The ship manages to pass the star and Kevin stops from being pulled by the gravity. He didn't realize that Ahsoka was holding him tightly. He and Ahsoka look at each other before Ahsoka releases him. She looks and sees a planet approaching.

"We're not going to crash into the star, but we're going to hit that planet." Ahsoka said.

The ship begins to descend into the atmosphere at high speed. It begins burning up.

"We're coming in too fast!" Arisia shouted.

"Everyone, I'm putting a bubble around us." Kevin said. He slams his ring into the floor of the ship and a bubble forms around the group. "Arisia! Shield up!"

Arisia does the same around her and Anakin, forming a bubble shield. The ship then reaches for the ground at speed.

"Brace yourselves!" Kevin shouts as the ship crashes into the ground. Glass shattered but it did not reach the shield. The ship continues to slam into the dirt for a few more feet before coming to a complete stop. Kevin dissolves the shield, but nearly faints from the willpower. Ahsoka grabs him and they head out of the wreckage. Rex kicks the door down.

"Everyone out!" Rex shouted.

"It's gonna blow!" Kevin shouts.

Arisia manages to grab Anakin and flies him out just into before the ship explodes. Everyone got out and they head at some distances from the crash site. They all settle down and Arisia places Anakin down on the soft ground.

"Well, we made it." Aayla said. "And Master Skywalker is still alive."

"I'm just glad he wasn't awake to see that landing." Kevin said.

"He would have been proud." Aayla said.

"I've certainly perfected the art of demolishing ships and almost getting my master killed." Ahsoka said.

"My dad is nearly the same characteristic as you are, Ahsoka." Kevin said.

Later on in the evening, the group had set up camp near the wreckage. Arisia had recently created a soft tent for Anakin to rest in while Rex stands guard. Arisia had learned some medical skills from Brokk a while back. Arisia was amazed to see the power of the Green Lantern Corps.

"Henry, can you hear me? Over." Kevin said. "Ring sent out an SOS signal to any Green Lanterns."

"Signaling commenced." The ring replied.

"Ring where are we exactly?" asked Arisia.

" **The planet of Marudin."** The ring replied.

"How is he?" Ahsoka asks.

"I don't know. Without Brokk, it will be a bit difficult to heal." Arisia replied.

"Anakin doesn't have much time. We have to find help tonight." Aayla said.

"You and Bly go south. Rex and I will stay here with Anakin." Ahsoka said.

"No, Ahsoka. In order to get help quickly, we must work together." Aayla said.

"I can't leave him. Master, I know if I was hurt, he'd never leave me behind. "Ahsoka argued.

"I know this is hard, Ahsoka, but Anakin has to stay behind, and we have to go now. There is nothing more we can do for him. We must do all we can to get off this planet. As a Jedi, it is your duty to do what is best for the group." Aayla said, putting a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"General Secura, look." Commander Bly approaches her with a tablet shaped rock in hand. "We're not the only ones here on this planet."

Then they hear growling noises from a distance, Kevin shines his light on the tall grass

"If you don't mind me asking, general, where exactly are we going?" Commander Bly asks.

"To go find the people who live on this planet." Aayla said.

"Where are we going to find them? We have no idea where they are."

"It seems to me that the people we're looking for live near giant trees." Ahsoka said before putting the tablet in her backpack.

"Very perceptive, padawan." Aayla said.

Anakin struggles in pain while Arisia tries to help him ease.

"Be strong, master, and just a little bit longer. Rex and Arisia will watch over you." Ahsoka said before looking at the sunset.

"It is time to go." Kevin said.

"Don't worry, kid. We'll take good care of him." Rex said.

"Captain Rex, keep your locator on. We should be back by daybreak with whoever or whatever lives on this planet." Aayla said to Captain Rex.

"Got it, General Secura." Rex said

"Green Lantern Jordan. Can you give us a lift?" Aayla asks Kevin.

"Glad you ask, Aayla." Kevin said and then he creates an Earth US Army Flyer 72 vehicle with 5 seats and a sixth one for a gunner.

"Whoa." A clone trooper said in awed.

The group got on board with Kevin behind the wheel and Aayla in the passenger side. The other Clone Trooper mans the gun while Bly, Ahsoka, and the second Clone are in the back seat.

"Hey, kid, good luck." Rex said.

"Let's move out." Aayla said to Kevin.

Kevin drives the vehicle to leave the campsite. As they drive down the path, Ahsoka looks a bit down.

"I can still sense your worry for Anakin, your attachment to him." Aayla said looking back at her.

"It's just I get so confused sometimes. It's forbidden for Jedi to form attachments, yet we are supposed to be compassionate." Ahsoka said.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, Ahsoka. I went through the same process when I was your age with my own master." Aayla said.

"Really? You?"

"He was like a father to me. I realized that for the greater good, I had to let him go. Don't lose a thousand lives just to save one."

"Maybe. But that doesn't mean that I can't try to save his life."

"How Hal felt like when he save Carol from her love affection." Kevin said.

As night breaks out, the group reaches towards a large tree with giant pods hanging from the branches. Kevin stops and they all got out of the vehicle to investigate. The construct vanishes and Kevin leads the group.

"Ring, scan for anything living contact." Kevin said to his ring.

" **No life forms detected."** The ring replied.

Then one of the pods gave way and fall of the branch. Aayla sees it coming for Commander Bly

"Watch out!" Aayla pushes him out of the way just as the pod crashes to the ground. A few more pods fell from the tree to crush the warriors. The Clones dodge them and Ahsoka runs but she trips on the ground. She sees one and braces herself before a green shield surrounds her and the pod smashes the shield and it bounces off of it and into the ground. Ahsoka looks and sees Kevin protecting her.

"You okay?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah. Thank you." Ahsoka said as Kevin helps her up.

Kevin dissolves the shield and sees the others gathering.

"No wonder it's deserted. It's a death trap." Ahsoka said.

"You'd have to be freakin crazy to want to dodge those on a daily basis." Kevin said.

Aayla then looks and sees footprints and small piles of dirt. "It looks like someone or something intelligent enough to figure out a use for the pods has dragged them away." she said.

"I do believe that we're being welcome here." Kevin said.

"All we have to do is follow the trail. Let's go." Aayla said.

Kevin creates another Flyer 72 and they drive off to follow the trail with the footprints.

Meanwhile, Arisia, and Rex are still guarding Anakin as he recovers. Then he feels a disturbance in the Force. He gets up but he falls to the ground. Rex and Arisia get to him.

"General? Are you all right?" Rex asks.

Anakin looks and sees incoming danger from behind.

"Behind you." Anakin said.

Coming out of the tall grass are Mastiff phalones. Mastiff phalones were a non-sentient species of avian quadrupeds that were native to the savannas of Maridun. As carnivores, they were dangerous predators.

Three of them appear and attack. One of them pounces on Rex. The other two attack and destroy the tent construct but Anakin leap out of the way. Arisia grabs the third one and tosses him at the wreckage of the ship. Anakin force pushes the one attacking Rex off of him. Rex shot the third one before the other two regroup and they made a run for it.

"You guys alright?" Arisia asks.

"We're fine. What were those things?" Rex said.

"Mastiff Phalones." Arisia said before she gasps. "The others!"

Meanwhile, back with Kevin and his group, his ring detects incoming contacts. He stops the vehicle.

"What is it?" asked Commander Bly.

"Everyone out. Circle formation." Kevin said and they all got out of the vehicle. They formed a circle with their weapons drawn out. They wait for any threats before they jump out of the tall grass. "Get behind me!"

The Mastiff emerges from the grass and attack the group. Kevin creates a shield around just as the creatures slam into the shield. Kevin struggles to keep the shield up.

"Commander, you and your troops fire on them." Kevin said to the troops. He creates small holes and the Clones open fire on the creatures. "Aayla, Ahsoka. You know what to do!"

The female Jedi push the others away into the pod before they were forced to retreat. Two of them were gunned down while the rest retreat. Kevin dissolves the shield and they keep on moving. As the run rises, the group had to the top of a small hill until they found what they were looking for. A bunch of pods with windows indicated they are building. They have stumbled upon a village.

"Pod central. We made it." Aayla said.

They slide down the hill and they stumbled upon a group of colonists known as the Lemur. Kevin was amazed to see a new type of Lemur. They are nearly similar to the ones back on Earth.

"Hello?" Ahsoka said.

An elderly Lemur approaches them, limping.

"What have you come here for?" he asks the warriors.

"We are peacekeepers." Aayla said the Lemur "We are Jedi from the Galactic Republic. Our ship crashed a few miles away, and one of us is very badly injured. We need your help."

"Violence breeds violence. Jedi are no peacekeepers." The elder Lemur said.

"We're fighting for freedom." Aayla said.

"And freedom and peace require fear and death? We colonized this system to find solace from your wretched war." The chieftain said.

"We came here to find peace." Ahsoka said.

"You must leave. You will only destroy what small amount of peace is left in the galaxy. You will only bring the destruction of us." The chieftain said.

"Regardless of the Clone Wars and our part in them, we still need your help." Aayla said.

"I'm afraid I must do what's best for my people. We cannot help you." The elderly turns and walks away.

"Please. Can you at least give us some medical supplies? My friend is dying." Ahsoka pleaded.

The chieftain then sighs before he turns to the Jedi, "I cannot ignore a plea for help. I will send my son Wag Too to help your friend." His son Wag Too approaches them "He is a healer. But only one Jedi may go with him. The other must stay as insurance. We wouldn't want a surprise attack on our village or the kidnapping of our only healer."

"Bly and I will stay. Padawan, go and help your master." Aayla said.

"The clones and their blasters cannot stay." The chieftain said "He will go with the young one."

"I can handle it. I don't need help. Don't worry." Ahsoka said.

"Be mindful of your surroundings, padawan. Those creatures are still out there." Aayla said.

"Got it." Ahsoka said.

"We won't be long." Aayla said.

"I'll stay here, Ahsoka." Kevin said.

"Are you sure?" Ahsoka asks the young Green Lantern.

"I'm positive." Kevin said before hugging the padawan before letting go.

Ahsoka, Lucky, and Flesh along with Commander Bly head out with Wag Too leading the way. Aayla and Kevin are led into the high tent by the Chieftain.

"Here you go. It will restore your energy." The chieftain often them protein drinks.

"Thank you." Aayla said.

The chieftain then looks at Kevin who sat next to Aayla who looks at his cup. "Young man, that logo on your chest? What they call you?"

Kevin looks up and sees the chieftain. "I am Kevin Jordan, Green Lantern of Sector 2814 and member of the Jedi-Lantern Alliance."

"I have heard about the Green Lanterns." The Chieftain said. "They were the like the Jedi, peacekeepers. We were visited by one of them, the Green Lantern of your sector."

"Hal Jordan." Kevin said.

The chieftain then moves close to him and touches shoulder. He sees the look on the human. "You are his son."

"Thank you." Kevin said.

"I am sure you are aware that the Jedi did not initiate the Clone Wars. Our only intention was to end it and restore peace to our galaxy." Aayla said.

"What difference does it make who started the war and who only wants to end it? No side is free of fault. It takes two to fight." The chieftain said to the two warriors.

"But isn't liberty worth fighting for?" Kevin asks.

"But is it worth killing for? Fighting for something doesn't necessarily mean you have to destroy everything in your path. Only when you lay your arms down and pursue a course of nonviolence can you make this claim to me that the Jedi are peacekeepers." The chieftain said.

Back at camp, Anakin feels a disturbance in the Force. He gets up but still feels in pain.

Rex and Arisia tried to keep him from moving. "General, you need to maintain your rest."

"I can't rest. Rex, they're coming. I can hear them. We must fight." Anakin said while in pain.

Then two Mastiffs arrived and they go after the three warriors. Arisia and Rex took out the first one while the second attack Anakin. Then Ahsoka and Wag Too arrived to help out. Wag Too grab a rope and begin tying the creature by the legs. Ahsoka was about it take it down.

Wag Too stopped Ahsoka. "No, don't."

"Fine." Ahsoka muttered.

The creature then comes down and it gets tied up/

"Good work, little guy" Arisia said.

"Master!" Ahsoka said.

"Good to see you, snips." Anakin said weakly.

"This is Wag Too. He's a healer. He can make you well again." Ahsoka said.

"Don't you worry. I can fix you right up." Wag Too said.

Arisia created a stretcher and place Anakin on it. They take him to the village where Kevin and Aayla are waiting for them. Kevin smirks as Anakin is surrounded by Lemur.

"Snips?" Anakin asks.

Later on, Anakin is in the tent as Arisia and Wag Too help him heal. Wag Too places some oil on wraps before placing them on Anakin's head and chest.

"The oil from the pods will aid in the healing process. Don't worry. You'll be well in no-time." Wag Too said.

Meanwhile, Kevin sits outside with Aayla and Ahsoka.

"You were right all along, master Secura." Ahsoka said.

"About what?" Aayla asks.

"If I had stayed with Anakin, we probably wouldn't have found this village in time to save him." Ahsoka said.

"At least this whole ordeal is over now. We still have to find a way off this planet." Kevin said.

"Well, I'm sure Admiral Yularen and the Republic fleet is looking for us. It shouldn't take them too long to get here." Ahsoka said.

"Every Jedi knows you cannot save someone who doesn't want to be saved." Aayla said.

Then all of sudden, Captain Rex looks and sees a droid drop ship incoming.

"Droids inbound!" Rex shouted.

"Incoming call from Henry Jordan!" Kevin's ring alerted.

"Henry, come in!" Kevin said.

"I read you, Kevin. Where are you?" Henry asks.

"We're on Madirun. We got a droid dropship in coming and the Lumers are the colonists here. We need some assistance!"

" _Understood, but we got a problem. We are under fire from some enemy warships and it's too far from our position. We're gonna be able to reach in time. You're gonna have to find your way out. Sorry, bro."_ Henry said.

"Roger, Henry. I'll hold them off here. Kevin out." Kevin said ending the communication.

"What happen?" Aayla asks.

"We're on our own." Kevin replied.

"We're stranded on an uncharted world, and the locals refuse to fight." Ahsoka said.

"Your presence here endangers us." The chieftain accused.

"But young Skywalker will not give up on them. He just might be good enough to save them anyway." Aayla said.

"We are about to find out." Ahsoka said.

"Then prepare yourselves guys. We maybe outnumbered, but we will win." Kevin said as his ring glows.

 **Long delay... Read and Review...**


	7. Defenders of Peace

" _ **The Separatists have recently landed on the surface of Maridun and they have now established control of the system. But they have no idea that the Jedi and the Green Lanterns are here. Intel reports that the CIS had already established a base of operation. General Lok Durd is leading the assault. We also have some good news.**_

" _ **A shuttle that can be used to leave Maridun, but unfortunately they have developed a tank that is armed with a prototype cannon that can destroy organic life. The Lemurs won't stand a chance against it. So it is time to prove them wrong."**_

" _ **Your first objective is to infiltrate their base and steal the shuttle along with a couple of shield generators. You then head back to the village and set up defense for the oncoming assault. The Lemur may have forced you to leave, but you are not giving up without a fight."**_

The Green Lanterns and the Jedi are desperately trying to get off Maridun, they have a problem. The Separatists have arrived and the Lemur will be caught in war. Anakin is still recovering while the others watch over him.

"General?" Commander Bly said entering the tent.

"Yes, commander?" Anakin asks.

"We've got a Separatist ship incoming." Bly replied.

"Oh shit." Kevin muttered quietly.

"This is neutral space." Wag Too said.

"It won't be neutral for long, not if the Separatists have their way." Anakin said. "Help me up."

Captain Rex and Commander Bly helped Anakin up.

"Don't struggle." Arisia said.

Anakin tries but the pain keeps him down a bit.

"I'm sorry, but you're still too injured to move." Wag Too said.

Then the Lemur chief arrives but he is not happy of what is happening out there. "What menace have you brought to our village now, Jedi?"

"Father, you can't blame them." Wag too said.

"He's right. The Separatists don't even know we're here." Ahsoka said.

"And they can't know. We've got to hide." Aayla said.

"Your presence here endangers us. You must leave before your enemies find you." The chief said.

"But you'll need our help. You can't fight them alone." Ahsoka said.

"We will not fight them at all. We would rather die than to kill others."

"So you're gonna stand by and let the Separatists take over your home." Kevin said.

"We don't have a choice, Green Lantern. It is the only way." The chief said.

"You're going to surrender? But how can you–" Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, stop." Anakin said to her. "If the Lurmen want to remain neutral, we won't force them into war."

"He's right, Ahsoka. We don't wanna let them see us otherwise, we will be blamed for the atrocities." Arisia said.

"See to it that they leave. I must see what our new visitors want." The chief said before he walks out to greet the CIS.

Commander Bly and Captain Rex helped Anakin up to his feet, "Take it easy, sir. We'll assist you."

They wait until the coast is clear. They quietly move Anakin around the hut to get away. Kevin then stops and creates binoculars to get a closer look. He zooms in and sees the droid army and their general. He is a fat one but next to him was Dez Trevius.

"Yellow Lantern is here too. They must have followed us here." Kevin said. "We got to move now."

As the group sneaks their way out of the village, the chief approaches the two.

"I am General Lok Durd of the Separatist alliance." The general said.

"And I am Dez Trevius of the Sinestro Corps." Dez said.

"I am Tee Watt Kaa, leader of this colony." The chief named Tee Watt said. "What do-"

"You are now under the protection of the Separatist alliance. I congratulate you on your good fortune." Lok Durd said.

"Thank you, but we enjoyed good fortune well before your arrival. We are a peaceful people, General. I do not condone your presence here." Tee Watt said.

"Then stand aside." Lok walks pass Tee Watt with Dez following along with the army "I would like to inspect my new colony." He laughs before he turns to Dez and nods. "Ransack this dung heap."

The droids and Dez begin ransacking the village, scaring the Lemurs. Some even shoot to make them run for cover. Dez creates some large spiders to ransack as well. From the other side, the group hears the sounds of terror as the village is being ransacked.

"Why are they tearing apart our homes? We've done nothing to them!" Wag Too said.

"Violence, that's what those droids are programmed for." Ahsoka said.

"The Sith Lord wants chaos and carnage and Count Dooku gave the order." Kevin said.

"Not to mention that fear is the strength for the Yellow Lanterns." Arisia said.

"Can't we do anything?" Ahsoka asks.

"No, and if we are discovered, all of the Lurmen will be slaughtered." Aayla said.

Anakin then look and see an opening through the tall grass, "We'll be okay if we make it to the tall grasses."

Dez looks around before he dissolves the constructs before he returns to Lok. The general then approaches a platoon of B1 Droids.

"There is no evidence of any weapons or Republic contraband, General."

"In the future, we may conduct more periodic searches like this one in order to maintain security." Lok said as Watt Kaa approaches him.

"Because we are such an obvious threat to you, we'll offer no resistance." He said to the general.

"Your species is smarter than you appear." Lok said as he and his army returns to their ship. Dez then contact Sinestro. The leader appears by hologram.

" _Dez Trevius, what is your status?"_ Sinsetro said.

"I have tracking the energy signal of the Green Lantern." Dez said. "He had arrived earlier with the Jedi."

" _Jordan. I do believe he is with them. Prepare for the assault."_ Sinestro said.

"Yes, my lord." Dez said before he ends the contact.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the tall grass, the Jedi, the Green Lanterns and the Clones manage to hide and they decided to rest for a bit. Kevin sat by Ahsoka, eating some of the fruit that he got from the Lemur which tasted pretty good. Ahsoka was eating a protein bar when Captain Rex spoke up, "You know, I can't figure those villagers not wanting to fight."

"No pride I guess." The clone named Flesh said.

"There is no honor in them." Kevin said.

"I call it no courage." Ahsoka said, taking another bite from her food.

"Sometimes it takes courage to stick to one's beliefs, young padawan, as any Jedi well knows." Aayla said to the Togruta.

"We need to find a ship, and I think the only one around here belongs to the Separatists." Anakin said. "We know they have a landing ship. They might have a shuttle."

"Sir, you talking about stealing from one of the clankers?" Rex said before he smirked underneath his helmet and raising his blaster. "Count me in."

"We need to find them first." Anakin said.

Then Kevin and Arisia's rings alerted the group and Kevin gets up and sees a Recon droid.

"I think we just did." Kevin said. The droid makes a run for it. "Oh-no you don't!" He creates a large claw and grabs the droid. He yanks it back to him allowing the Ahsoka to draw her saber out, only for the droid to be blasted by Arisia.

"Show off." Ahsoka said.

"How did that thing find us?" Rex asked.

"I don't know, but I beat we can get a better view from up there." Aayla said pointing to that large tree near them.

They got up to the top branch with the Green Lanterns giving them a lift. They then scouted out for any sighs of a droid outpost. Kevin creates a scan eagle drone with a launcher. He launches the drone into the sky and it flies above the clouds. Kevin then creates a screen for the group to see and the controls for the drone.

Kevin uses the controls to fly the drone and then sees the compound and the landing ship. He then sees Lok Durd and Dez Trevius. Ahsoka sees them too.

"I hope you're feeling better, Master, 'cause look what we found." Ahsoka said.

"I'm getting stronger all the time, snips. But I'm not sure I'm ready for that." Anakin said looking at the security of the compound. He then sees something on the left screen. "Kevin, turn the camera to the left." Kevin turns the camera and it sees a shuttle. "That shuttle's our ticket off this rock."

"I count at least 50 B1s, 10 B2s, 2 Dwarf Spiders, and 3 AATs." Kevin informed the group. "Looks like a small division."

"It's not gonna be easy, sir." Commander Bly said to Anakin. "There don't seem to be any flaws in their security line."

Kevin zooms out and sees three AATs leaving the compound. The last one has a large cannon attached to it.

"Apparently, the Separatists have a new toy." Anakin said looking at it.

"Too bad we have to destroy it." Kevin said.

"See if you can get a closer look." Anakin said.

"Yes, sir. Flesh, come with me." Commander Bly said.

"Yes sir." Flesh replied.

"I'll go with you, Commander." Captain Rex said.

At the compound, Lok Durd and Dez Trevius awaited as the droids loaded the cannon with an artillery shell.

"Is the defoliator capsule ready?" Lok asks his technician.

The technician turns and shouts in his language **"All loaded up!"**

"Today is a grand day for the Separatist cause. We test a new weapon of my own design which is capable of catastrophic destruction, a weapon which will destroy organic matter but leave machines unharmed." The general announced and the droids cheered for his speech. "But first, we need two volunteers." The droids stop cheering and the platoon steps back leaving the two droids in the front. "The volunteers are you and you."

"Me?"

"Me?"

"Go to that ridge."

"Roger, roger."

The droids move towards their position. Kevin moves the drone a bit to the left and sees Captain Rex, Commander Bly, and Flesh on the move and sees the two droids walking towards them.

"Stay down, boys." Anakin said to them.

"Hang on, guys." Kevin interrupted. "I'm intercepting a transmission." He opens a monitor to listen in.

" _Count Dooku, I have located a world in which we can test my- Excuse me, our new weapon."_ Lok Drud said to Count Dooku.

" _I hope it turns out to be worth the expense"_ Count Dooku said to the general _. "You may proceed."_

Kevin looks and sees the tank with cannon aiming. Then the cannon fires and the shell is launched into the air. It is heading straight for the field near the clones and droids.

"Commander, get your men out of range!" Kevin shouted.

Then the shell impacts and it releases the blast wave like a nuclear bomb. The fires rush towards them. The Clones fire their grappling hooks to the branch, but Bly trips and falls to the ground. Arisia flies in and scopes him from the ground just in time. They have witness the destruction of the land by this new weapon.

"That's some toy. It took out every living thing."

"And what's worse is that none of the droids were harmed in the explosion." Arisia said.

" _As you can see, the landscape has been destroyed, and the droids are undamaged."_ Lok Drud said.

" _Impressive, but now, we need to know how effective this weapon will be against living creatures."_ Count Dooku said.

" _Of course. I specifically chose this planet because it is inhabited. The colonists will make excellent test subjects."_ Lok Drud said.

" _Proceed, then. I eagerly await the results." Count Dooku ordered._

The communication ends and Kevin dissolves his constructs. They have heard everything from the drone.

"Dooku will regret this." Arisia said.

Anakin looks through his binoculars to see the droid army preparing to leave.

"Where are they off to now?" Aayla asks.

"They must be going back to the Lurmen village. There's nothing else in that direction." Anakin said.

"Those villagers won't stand a chance." Aayla said.

"We have to destroy the cannon and defeat the army." Arisia said.

"I agree with Commander Jordan." Lucky said.

"I'll deal with Dez Trevius." Kevin said.

"First we'll take out the droids' communication station." Anakin informed to the group. "After we get a shuttle, we'll go back and help them."

"But Tee Watt Kaa said he doesn't need our help." Ahsoka said.

"There's a difference between pulling innocents into a war and leaving them to extinction." Anakin said.

"We have to stop them, Ahsoka. We are the system's only hope." Arisia said.

* * *

Later on in the evening, the group move behind enemy lines to steal the shuttle. The compound is guarded by at least several droids and search lights. Three of them are guarding the front door. Anakin stays with the Clones while the others head for the wall. They pass two search lights before they reach the wall. Kevin creates a rope allowing the Jedi to climb up while he and Arisia fly to the top. Aayla sneaks behind some droids but she cuts them down with her lightsaber.

Kevin creates a MP-5 machine gun with a silencer. He sees a droid with the search light.

"Psst."

The droid looks at it and Kevin fires, bringing it down. Aayla, Ashoka, and Arisia regroup with him.

"Get to the door. Kevin and I handle the droids." Aayla said to Arisia and Ahsoka.

Ahsoka and Arisia jump down while Kevin and Aayla continue clearing out the fort. Kevin looks and sees the coast is clear. He sees Anakin and the Clones and gives them the signal.

"Doors open." Arisia said to Kevin.

"Copy." Kevin replied.

They jump down and they meet with Anakin and the Clones who are on the control tower. Three droids are monitoring the base.

"Check the exterior. We cannot have any surprises for the General."

Captain Rex sneaks behind him and yanks him off. The lead droid looks to the left of his partner.

"4742, what's your status?"

Commander Bly grabs the one on the right and punches him before the leader sees him.

"What the-"

Anakin arrives and slices him down. Kevin and the others clear the rest before they regroup at the shuttle.

"Clear." Kevin said.

Captain Rex sees a couple of shield generators that could be useful for the battle, "Shield generator, sir."

"Let's take 'em with us." Anakin said.

They take them and they have boarded the shuttle. The ship fires up and leaves the compound for the village.

* * *

Morning broke and the shuttle lands near the place. The group exits it and they meet with the Lemurs.

"Everyone, please, please listen. The Separatists will be here in moments." Aayla said.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to return." Tee Watt said.

"I'm afraid the Separatists don't care whether you're in the war or not." Aayla said "We need to get you to safety before they arrive."

"We will not abandon our homes." Tee Watt said.

"I know this is your home, Tee Watt, but we have got to get you away from the fight." Kevin said.

"They've got a new weapon. It'll burn this place to a crisp." Ahsoka said.

"Is this what all of you really want?" Arisia said.

"If it is our destiny to be destroyed in your war, so be it." Tee Watt said.

"Droids inbound. We've got eight minutes tops." Commander Bly said.

"Come on, guys. Let's get these shield generators in place!" Anakin said.

The group begins setting up defenses for the oncoming assault. Kevin creates an Intelligence Munitions System (IMS) and places it in the tall grass by the road.

"Halt! Pray stop what you're doing. Stop building that wall." Tee Watt said "I did not ask you to defend us."

"This battle is inevitable. You can stand by your beliefs, but let us stand by ours." Anakin said to the chief.

"Thank you for what you're trying to do." Wag Too said to the group "I'm sorry, but I cannot help. My father is very Strong willed and set in tradition. Many others agree with me, but we were raised under a very strict code. We must respect it, even if we don't agree."

"They're holding position." Captain Rex said as the droid army arrives.

"They're not going to charge us, not if they can hit us from long range first. But if we can withstand that weapon, we'll draw them in." Anakin said.

"I got something for them." Kevin said.

Then Arisia looks and sees the cannon fired. An shell is heading right for them.

"Incoming!" Arisia shouted.

"Power the shields!" Anakin shouted.

The shell impacts the ground and the fire wave rushes towards them. Kevin and Ahsoka activated the shield generators and they form a large shield dome around the village.

"Let's just hope this works." Arisia said.

The fire reaches for the shield and then amazingly, the fire impacts the shield but does nothing. The shield manages to stop the fire in its track.

"The shield has stop the blast." Kevin said.

"Now they'll have to get their hands dirty and meet us face-to-face." Anakin said.

"That's a lot of clankers." Ahsoka said.

"We got to stop them before they get through that shield." Anakin said.

The group walks through the shield to meet them head on. Kevin looks and sees Dez Trevius.

"I'll deal with Trevius." Kevin said while taking to the air. He flies over and sees Dez charging at him. Kevin fires his ring at Dez who fired back. Kevin lands a few punches before Dez kicks him back.

Arisia and the others fight off the droid army. None of them have pass through to reach to the shield.

Ahsoka slices the last one and takes a breather, "That wasn't so tough."

"That was just the first wave." Anakin said.

"Here comes the second wave!" Arisia shouted.

More droids arrive and soon some of them get pass the warriors. Then the IMS fires a shell and it explodes into tiny warheads. They fall and impact the droids but despite that some had breach the shield.

"Snips, get back to the village! I'll take care of the new weapon." Anakin shouted.

Kevin slashes at Dez with a sword who ducks and punches him. Kevin then spin kicks Dez and he gets thrown before gets blasted by him. Kevin returns and sees the shield getting disabled.

"They've breached the shield!" Rex shouted.

Kevin flies back and strikes the droids inside the shield. The Lemurs run for cover before the droids take out the shield generators.

"They're taking out the shield generators." Arisia said.

Then the generators get destroyed and the shield goes down. Kevin goes to help Anakin. They reach to the tanks Kevin goes for the tanks. He lands on top of one and pry opens the hatch and throws grenades in there before closing it. He jumps off and the grenades explode, disabling the tank. Kevin sees the second tank and does the same thing.

Anakin draws his saber out and slices the cannon into pieces. Dez sees this and he is forced to retreat from the fight. Lok Drud tries to escape but he gets capture by the Jedi and the Green Lantern.

"Going somewhere fatty?" Kevin said to the general.

"There goes my promotion." The general groaned.

"The weapon has been disabled." Anakin said to his comlink.

"Copy that, General." Commander Bly replied.

The battle was over and the Lemurs were saved from extinction. Kevin receives a transmission from his brother knowing that they have arrived near the system.

"Thank you, fellow Jedi and Green Lanterns. I was wrong about all of you." Tee said.

"We would never leave anyone to die." Arisia said.

"Thank you for helping us with Anakin." Kevin said.

"Your father saved us, young Jordan and now you have saved us." Tee said.

Kevin bows to the chief who bows back. He looks and sees Ahsoka who smiles at him. Kevin smiles and approaches her and they look to see the Republic ships approaching...

 **Next chapter coming soon...**


	8. Battle of Ryloth Pt 1

" **The Separatists have overrun the Ryloth System and most of the Republic Garrison was whipped out. Among the dead was Jedi Master Ima-Gun-Di. The Techno-Union leader, Emir-Watt Tambor is stripping the planet's resources. The occupation must end right now."**

" **The enemy ships established a blockade and it must go. Captain Mar Tuuk is in charge of the blockade so he has got to go. The people on the system will not last long without your help. The Republic has sent three Assault Ships but they can't get to the surface of the system until the blockade is destroyed."**

" **Your mission is to break through the blockade by destroying the Lucrehulk-class battleship but be on alert for any reinforcements. Once the blockade is cleared, the Assault Ships will begin their descent. Good luck, Green Lanterns."**

The _Resolute_ is on route towards the Ryloth system with two other Destroyers: _Defender_ and _Redeemer_. Kevin, Ahsoka, and Arisia are at the hangar while Anakin, Henry, Admiral Yularen, Bzzd, and Stel are on the bridge of the ship. Henry had recently returned after helping Master Yoda. Kevin stretches for his battle and Arisia is helping Ahsoka with her star fighter.

Kevin finishes and walks to Ahsoka and Arisia, "You guys ready for this?"

"We are ready, Kevin." Arisia said.

"The people on Ryloth are counting on us." Ahsoka said.

They then felt the ship halting and now they are out of hyperspace.

" _All ships prepare for launch."_ Admiral Yularen announced.

The pilots prepare their T-19 fighters for the assault. An astro-droid named R7 is inserted into Ahsoka's fighter.

"This is my first time commanding a squadron R7, let's make a good impression." Ahsoka asks the yellow droid who beeps in reply, "Of course I'm not nervous."

"Just relax, Ahsoka," Arisia said.

Then Anakin and Henry arrived, "Hey, guys."

Anakin then speaks to his padawan, "This is it your first command. Don't be nervous."

"I wish everyone would stop saying that." Ahsoka said.

"The men of your command are counting on you." Anakin said.

"Thanks. That takes the pressure off. If I wasn't nervous, I would have been right now." Ahsoka muttered.

"Come on, Ahsoka. Just have faith." Kevin said.

"May the Force be with you," Anakin said to Ahsoka before he heads to the bridge.

"We won't let you down." Ahsoka said.

"Kevin, I've been noticing something strange about this assault. It feels like it is too easy."

"I do believe the enemy will be waiting for us." Kevin said.

"Good luck, Kevin." Henry said. "Knock em dead."

"You too." Kevin said. Arisia charges her ring and Kevin does the same.

"OK, are you boys ready?" Ahsoka said to the squad.

"This is Two Ax. Ready when you are, skipper."

"Ready on three. This is Slava. Over."

"Ready on four. Kicked back, checking in."

"Soup to Blue leader, Group Two is standing by. Over."

"Taco on five. Waiting for mother bird, over."

"Blue Squadron, launch," Kevin said as he and Arisia take to the air. Ahsoka soon follows and then Blue Squadron takes off from the hangar. Kevin creates a squad of F-16s with him in the lead while Arisia flies alongside him.

On the bridge, the commanders have sighted the Ryloth system and they see Kevin, Arisia, and Ahsoka leading the attack.

"Tell Ahsoka and Kevin the fleet is ready." Anakin said.

"Commander, you're all clear." Admiral Yularen said.

"Thank you, Admiral." Ahsoka said, "Keep the cruisers back until we soften up their fighters. Well, R7 are you ready for some action?"

R7 beeps in reply.

"Kevin, you're clear." Henry said to his brother.

"Copy that," Kevin said.

"We got fighters incoming!" Arisia warned.

"Here we go." Ahsoka said.

Droid Buzzards approach the strike force and the force open fire on them. Kevin sends his constructs to deal with the enemy. Arisia fires her ring and it destroys 5 droid fighters in a single blast. As the fight rages on, clone pilots shout to their comlinks.

" _Clear!"_

" _I'm on it."_

" _Nice work!"_

" _Two new targets closing in!"_

" _Target destroyed."_

" _Another enemy down."_

Meanwhile on the droid battleship, Captain Mar Tuuk scans the _Resolute._

"That is General Skywalker's flagship. He is leading this attack." Captain Tuuk said.

"Sir, their fighters are closing fast." A droid said to the captain.

"Patience. Let's see what trickery the Jedi have planned for us."

The group destroys more fighters as they get close to the blockade.

"We've got their fighters occupied." Ahsoka said. "Ax, time for us to make a run for the battleship."

"Come on you whiners, let's get dirty!" Ax said to his squadron.

The Blue Squadron moves in for an attack run. Suddenly, Kevin realizes something's wrong.

"Something's wrong..." Kevin said.

A droid scans and sees the incoming assault, "Sir, a squadron of fighters is attacking. They have a clear path right to us."

"Now is the time to bring in our reinforcements." Captain Tuuk ordered.

"Battle cruiser 17, Battle cruiser 19, attack position!"

Kevin sees the ships, "It's an ambush!"

"Admiral, four more enemy cruisers have joined the blockade." A clone officer informed the commanders.

"Son of a bitch it's a trap!" Henry said.

"And they're heading right for it!" Admiral Yularen said.

"Kevin, the enemy has caught us in a trap! Turn back!"

"Copy." Kevin replied. He then contacts the others, "Everyone, fall back! We've been ambush!"

"Sir?" Ax asks.

"Kevin, we can handle this." Ahsoka said.

Then droid buzzards arrive and they open fire. Some of them are heading for the Republic fleet.

"Henry, you got Buzzards fighters heading for the fleet!" Kevin shouted.

The droids open fire on the fleet as the ships return fire.

"We're taking fire!" Admiral Yularen shouted.

Stel and Bzzd head out to stop the droids.

Then a droid buzzard manages to shoot one of the squad members down.

"We've lost Blue 2!" Ax shouted.

One of Kevin's fighter constructs ram into the droid like a missile.

"Sir, we've got their fighters surrounded." A droid informed.

"Good." Captain Tuuk grinned wickedly.

"Pull back!" Kevin shouted.

All the fighters turn around and they head back with the droids chasing them. Some of the droids begin crashing into the ships like kamikazes. Bzzd and Stel are trying to stop them all.

"Intensify deflector shields." Yularen ordered.

"There's too many. We can't shoot them all!" A clone said.

"Fighter squadron, where are you?" Yularen shouted.

"We're almost there!" Ahsoka shouted.

Then of the droids fighters that got hit heads for the bridge of the _Resolute._

"Henry, get out of there!" Bzzd shouted.

"It's too late!" Yularen shouted.

"Run for it!" Anakin shouted.

They made a run just as the droid fighter crashes into the bridge. They were thrown from the force and it knocked Yularen unconscious.

"Shit!" Henry shouted as he gets up from the blast.

"Henry!" Kevin shouted as he saw the explosion from his fighter.

"Admiral, come in. Admiral!" Ahsoka said but there is silence.

"Hang on, Admiral." Anakin said as he helps the admiral up.

"We got to retreat, Anakin." Henry said to the Jedi.

Then the destroyer, Redeemer, takes too much and gets blown into pieces.

"Sir, we've lost the Redeemer!"

"Get everyone on board, now." Anakin said.

"Everyone, head for the _Resolute_!" Henry shouted.

"Let's go!" Kevin shouted.

The squadrons head back for the ship in retreat. The Defender is heavily damaged, but unfortunately, the Redeemer was destroyed by the droid fighters.

"Captain, the Republic space forces are in retreat. Shall we pursue?" A droid said to the captain.

"No. Do not break our formation. Let those cowards run." Captain Tuuk said.

The fighters head inside and the Resolute and the Defender made the jump to hyperspace back to Republic space. Minutes later, they reach to their destination. Everyone scrambled to assess the situation.

"I need a head count. I need to know how many we lost today." Anakin said to a Clone pilot.

"Master..."

Anakin turns and sees Ahsoka along with Kevin, and the others.

"Admiral Yularen." Ahsoka said.

"He's alright, Snips. He's seen worse than this." Anakin replied.

"Those bastards caught us in a trap." Kevin said.

"Those droids. I didn't know they could go kamikaze." Arisia said.

"Those were Buzzard Droids." Henry said, approaching the group, "They were design to be suicide bombers when taking on warships."

"Like the Japanese use of the kamikaze to attack US Ships during the Second World War back on Earth." Kevin said.

"Now things have gotten hard for us. With those additional warships and the loss of the Redeemer, our chances of getting through are now difficult." Henry said.

Captain Rex then appears and speaks to Anakin "General, we're approaching our staging area."

"Very good, Captain." Anakin said.

"Master Windu requests a report on our progress." Rex said.

"Our progress?"

"We haven't made any progress yet."

"I'll tell him, sir."

"No, Rex. I'll tell him myself, thank you. As soon as we tend to our wounded, get me a damage report"

"Right away, sir." Rex then heads out to report.

"I'll see how the admiral's doing." Ahsoka said as she walks to the medical room.

"I'll go with you." Arisia said.

Kevin looks at Ahsoka with a bit of guilt because she nearly let her master down. He clenches his fist knowing the Separatist will pay for this.

Meanwhile, back at the blockade, Captain Tuuk speaks with Emir-Watt Tambor by hologram.

" _Captain, what is the status of the enemy attack?"_ Watt-Tambor asks.

"The Jedi were crushed, of course." Tuuk replied. "They fled the system, their ships in flames. I assure you our blockade is very much intact."

" _Congratulations are in order, Captain. But do not underestimate the Jedi."_ Watt-Tambor said before ending the communication.

"Commander, bring me the archive data on General Skywalker. I need to learn more about our opponent." Captain Tuuk said to a droid.

"Roger, roger." The droid replied.

Back on the bridge of the Resolute, Anakin, Kevin, and Henry are speaking with Obi-Wan and Mace Windu about the situation.

"They caught us by surprise, Master. We were outnumbered." Anakin said.

" _How many men did you lose?"_ Obi-Wan ask,

"We lost the cruiser, the _Redeemer_." Anakin replied.

" _And your Padawan?"_

"No, Ahsoka is fine. She's just recovering from the battle."

" _Give her time, but, Anakin, you will need her help if you're to get through this."_

"I know."

"Your forces have been cut in half, Skywalker. If you can't break that blockade before the next planetary rotation, we'll have to postpone the invasion." Mace Windu said.

"The Twi'leks can't wait forever, Master. The longer the Techno Union keeps control of Ryloth, the more difficult it'll be to free them." Anakin said.

"I agree. We don't have much time." Mace Windu said before the hologram ends.

"I've have studied the captain of the blockade." Henry said pulling up a dossier of the CIS. "This asshole set the trap. He lured us in to bring in his reinforcements."

"Then we need to take him out." Kevin said.

"Rex, see if you can find Ahsoka." Anakin said to Rex.

At the medical room, Yularen has his head wrapped in bandages but he survived the attack.

"He is stable for now." A mech-droid said to Ahsoka.

"Admiral, I am so sorry." Ahsoka said with sadness.

"I know how you feel, Ahsoka" Arisia said. "I'm felt guilt when I lost my father."

"I'm sorry about him, Arisia." Ahsoka said.

Captain Rex then appears at the door, "Commander Ahsoka, General Skywalker is looking for you."

Back at the hangar, Anakin is repairing his star fighter, "No, R2, the other one." R2 hands him the right tool. "That's it. This'll do it."

Ahsoka then arrives, "You wanted to see me, Master."

"Ahsoka! Hand me that socket plug." Anakin said.

"Here." Ahsoka handed him the socket plug.

"Thanks, Snips. How are you feeling?" Anakin asks.

"Oh, I'm fine, Master. Just fine." Ahsoka replied.

"That's good to hear. I'll need you leveled-headed if we're going to pull this off."

"Pull this off? Pull what off?"

Anakin pulls out and gets up, "I talked to Master Windu. We're to proceed with our attack on the blockade."

"What?! We can't!" Ahsoka argued.

"We have to break that blockade. The Twi'leks are depending on us."

"Ahsoka, we are the only ones that are close to the system. We have to help them" Kevin said.

"I understand that, but we've lost so many men," Ahsoka said, "Did we get more support?"

"No." Anakin replied, "We have to make do with the forces we have. And I need to come up with a plan."

"You don't even have a plan!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka." Anakin argued back.

"No!" Ahsoka snapped "That's what you said last time and now everyone's gone! We can't just smash through that blockade."

Anakin gets a bit mad at Ahsoka before Kevin stops him.

"Don't even think about, Skywalker." Kevin sneered.

Then Anakin's comlink goes off and he answers it, "Skywalker here."

"The _Defender_ is contacting us, there seems to be a problem." Captain Rex said.

"Alright, Rex, I'll be right there." Anakin ends to comlink, "Go back to your quarters and cool off! We'll finish this talk later."

Ahsoka walks to her room and Kevin has enough.

"Okay. What is your problem?" Kevin demanded.

"Ahsoka's getting a bit of an attitude with me." Anakin said.

"I would have let my brother whipped your ass but I stopped him from doing so. I am this close to punch your lights out. Consider yourself lucky." Kevin then leaves towards Ahsoka's room.

Back at the blockade, Captain Tuuk studies the data on Anakin Skywalker, "Not a conventional Jedi to say the least it would seem. Commander!"

"Yes, Captain?" A droid said.

"Prepare all cannons and send the droids to their battle stations."

'Yes, sir. Captain, are we under attack?"

"No, but if Skywalker's record indicates anything, he'll be back."

Back on the Resolute, alarms blare out and Clone Troopers are scrambling.

Ahsoka and Kevin emerge from the quarters, and Kevin asks one of them, "Trooper, what's going on?"

"The starship _Defender_ is being evacuated."

"Evacuated?! Why?" Ahsoka asks.

"I'm not sure. We're on our way to help General Skywalker in the hangar."

"Let's go." Kevin said to Ahsoka and they head back to the hangar. They reach to the hangar and they see Anakin and Henry ordering the clones to move all the resources from the _Defender_ to the _Resolute._

"Alright, men, this way. Come on, move it. Move it! Let's go! No time to waste!" Anakin said to the troopers.

"Master, I'm almost afraid to ask." Ahsoka said.

"I ordered the _Defender_ evacuated." Anakin said.

"I can see that. Why?"

"Well, actually, I got the idea from you."

"Oh, great." Kevin muttered.

"Rex, take over will you." Anakin said to Rex as he walks with Ahsoka and Kevin, "You said we couldn't smash through the blockade, I decided that's partly true."

"You implied my plans put a lot of people at risk and I agree with you on that one."

"That's a first."

"The only way we can break the blockade is if Henry and I pilot the _Defender_ into their battleship and take out the commander."

"What?!" Ahsoka asked.

"This way we're the only one at risk. Besides, the _Defender_ is damaged already." Henry said.

"You can't be serious, Master. You'll die!" Ahsoka said.

"No, we won't. That's where you come in." Anakin said.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asks.

"The enemy can't stop that ship taking them out, R2, Henry, and I will jettison an escape pod right before impact." Anakin said.

"But the enemy fleet is right there!" Ahsoka argued.

"I know and I'll pretty much be defenseless in an escape pod, so I'm depending on you to engage the remaining fleet with our forces." Anakin said.

"Master, I- I can't. If something goes wrong, I can't be responsible" Ahsoka said.

"You are responsible. These men are depending on you and this time so will I."

"But, Master, last time I-"

"Attention! Everyone!" Anakin shouts to the clones. "Attention!"

"Gather around everyone." Henry said.

The clone troopers gathered around the commanders.

"Alright, men, listen up. Henry and I are taking over the _Defender_ and we're leaving Ahsoka and Kevin in charge. They'll lead the mission when we engage what remains of the blockade."

"Commander Ahsoka will fill you in on the full plan." Henry said as he and Anakin boarded a shuttle.

"Just leave some ships for us." Captain Rex said punching his hand with his fist.

"Master, wait!" Ahsoka said as the raises up to close.

"Good luck." Anakin said.

"Go get them bro." Kevin said as the door closes/

"Master!" Ahsoka said.

"Awaiting your orders, Commander" Captain Rex said.

"We'll be on the bridge." Ahsoka said as she and the GLs head for the bridge.

"Well, you heard her, boys, back to work! Come on! Move it! Move it!" Rex said to the troops.

The shuttle lands and Anakin and Henry head for the bridge of the Defender.

"Let's show these assholes of how we deliver our package." Henry said.

"I like your way, Jordan." Anakin smirked.

On the bridge of the Resolute, the doors open revealing, Ahsoka, Kevin, Arisia, Bzzd, and Stel.

"Commander on deck." Captain Rex said and the clones stood in attention.

"At ease." Ahsoka said.

"General Skywalker is contacting you."

" _Alright, Ahsoka, we're ready to get under way."_

"Master, are you sure you won't reconsider this?" Ahsoka asks.

" _This is the only way, trust me."_

"Kevin, once the blockade is broken. You and the rest will head down to the system and help Obi-Wan and Mace Windu. They're going to need some help." Henry said.

"You sure about this?" Kevin asks.

"Only one way to find out, Kevin. Lead the group. I'll meet you there." Henry said.

Kevin smiles at his big brother, "Knock em dead."

The hologram ends and the Defender jumps into hyperspace. The GLs and Ahsoka turn the Clones.

"Better fill us in, Commander."

"Right." Ahsoka said.

As the Allies plan for the attack, Captain Tuuk speaks with Watt Tambor.

" _Count Dooku has assured me the Republic forces are stretched thin in our sector. They should be unable to mount a counterattack. Any attempt to do so would be suicide."_ Tambor said.

"Still, I am certain this Skywalker will return. He's ultimate defeat shall be my greatest victory." Captain Tuuk said.

" _You admire Skywalker?"_

"As a general, yes, his record shows he is a great warrior. And I want him to know it is I who has beaten him."

 **[Resolute-Bridge]**

The Allies are studying their plan.

"I have to say this plan is questionable." A clone officer said.

"Yeah, but with their general destroyed along with their battleship, the droid commanders will be in chaos. Only temporarily" Ahsoka said.

"Most Jedi usually study and use their skills to defeat their enemies." Kevin said.

"And there's still General Skywalker to find in all that mess." Captain Rex said.

"I know." Arisia said.

"Our first attack had three fully armed cruisers and we failed." A clone officer said.

"I wish General Skywalker had discussed this plan with us." Rex said.

"The odds are very much against us." Bzzd said.

"They always are." Stel said.

"Yes, but normally we have General Skywalker to lead us and-" the clone said only for Ahsoka looks at him, "I meant no offence, Commander."

"None taken." Ahsoka said.

 **[Ryloth Blockade]**

A droid reaches to Captain Tuuk "Sir, an enemy ship is emerging from hyperspace."

"I knew he'd return." Captain Tuuk said.

"There is an incoming transmission, sir."

"Put it through."

The screen opens up and it shows Anakin and Henry.

" _Greetings, Captain. I'm Anakin Skywalker, general of the Grand Army_ –"Anakin said.

"I know who you are, Skywalker. And who is this?" Captain Tuuk demanded.

" _I am Henry Jordan, Green Lantern of Sector 2814 and alley of the Jedi Order."_ Henry said.

"I've never heard of this 'green lantern' but I know you and Skywalker have arrived." Tuuk said.

" _Our reputation precedes me, then."_ Anakin said, _"We've been ordered to surrender myself, the entire crew of this vessel and my ship in exchange for safe passage of food and medical supplies to the people of Ryloth."_

"A noble gesture, Jedi. And your capture would make me the envy of the Separatist fleet."

"Well see, pinhead." Henry said.

 **[Resolute-Bridge]**

"Sir, even if Skywalker is successful and destroys the battleship, how will we stand up to the combined firepower of the remaining frigates?" asked the clone officer.

"I thought about that and, well, I have an idea." Ahsoka said.

"Go ahead, Commander." Captain Rex said.

"If we took the _Resolute_ and angled her hull against the incoming frigates the bridge and hangar deck would be relatively safe from their attack." Ahsoka shows the clones the briefing on the hologram. "We could draw them in and then use the bombers to outflank them. The bombers would be too fast and they would be trapped."

"I'm not sure about this, Commander."

"I think if we were certain, the shields would hold."

"Perhaps a different strategy. We need to take more time and plan."

"No!" Ahsoka snapped "We don't have any more time! Master Skywalker needs me now! He needs us now."

"We have one shot at this, boys!" Kevin said. "Those people are dying out there."

"The Commander is right." The group turns to Admiral Yularen arriving, "I know this strategy is very bold, but these circumstances call for drastic measures."

"Then, the strategy will work, sir?" Asked the officer.

"Well, will it?" Yularen asks Ahsoka.

"Yes, it will." Ahsoka said.

"Admiral, order the ship to be in position." Kevin said.

As the _Defender_ bears down towards the battleship, droids scan the vessel.

"We have completed the scan of the enemy ship." Droid said.

"And?" Captain Tuuk said.

"The ship is heavily damaged. All power is diverted to the forward shields. There are only two life-forms onboard."

"What?!" Tuuk exclaimed.

"The ship is heavily damaged. All power is –"

"No, you insolent scrub! Skywalker Jordan, what treachery is this? You have nothing to bargain with." Captain Tuuk shouted.

" _Heh. In that case, we'll be going."_ Anakin smirked, _"Oh. You can still have our ship."_

" _Enjoy your package, asshole!"_ Henry said and ends the comlink.

"There's a second Republic ship entering the system." A droid said which surprises the captain.

Anakin and Henry see the _Resolute_ coming out of hyperspace, "They made it! R2, boost the engines and let's get outta here."

R2 links to the controls and fires up the ship's engines to full throttle.

"When those two ships collide there'll be chaos. We need that time to get General Skywalker's pod into the tractor beam." Ahsoka said.

"Right, Commander." Rex said.

Ahsoka then prepares to head for the hangar, "I'll man the fighter squadron. Wait for my signal to begin our attack."

"Lanterns, let's go." Kevin said to the group and they all head out for the hangar.

"Yes, sir." Rex said.

Captain Tuuk sees the ship approaching, "All canons, fire! Fire!"

Anakin and Henry see the moment and they head out. They jump into an escape pod and jettison out of the _Defender_. The two Separatists ships try to destroy the starship, but the shields hold and it zooms in for the kill.

"We can't stop it! What should we do?" a droid asks Captain Tuuk.

"You stay here. I'll be back." Captain Tuuk said before leaving the bridge.

"Oh that's just great." The droid muttered.

The _Defender_ reaches in and crashes into the battleship, setting off an explosive chain reaction. Soon the entire station goes up in flames while Anakin and Henry watched from their escape pod.

"See, I told you it would work." Anakin said.

"Out of all your stupid ideas, Skywalker, this one wins the prize." Henry said.

" _Skyguy, this is Ahsoka. Approaching your position. Standby for retrieval."_ Ahsoka said.

"Right on time, Ahsoka." Anakin said.

The Resolute then tilts sideways allowing the belly to shown.

"I don't think they're going to attack." Yularen said.

"We'll have to retreat." Rex said.

Ahsoka is in a Y-Wing bomber while Kevin and the others prepare themselves, "No! Wait! Remember, they are droids. They're just a little slow."

"They'll figure it out." Kevin said.

The droids appear by hologram.

"I think the Captain left."

"Who's in charge?"

"Not me."

"What should we do?"

"Begin attack."

The enemy frigates open fire on the Resolute from under.

"The droids are attacking, sir." A clone said.

"Commander, on your order. Commence flanking maneuver." Admiral Yularen said.

"OK, boys, here we go. Follow my lead." Ahsoka said, taking off with the bombers following her.

Kevin, Arisia, Bzzd and Stel follow in and they all open fire on the blockade. Kevin shoots at the bridge of a frigate and it explodes. Arisia fires hers ring and the rest did the same. Soon the enemy ships get blown apart from the attack.

"We've been outflanked!" A droid shouted.

"Affirmative!"

From the escape pod, Anakin and Henry looks on and smile.

"That-a girl, Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"Nice job guys." Henry said.

On the bridge of a frigate, Watt Tambor appears by hologram, _"Where is the Captain? What is going on?!"_

"He's in an escape pod." A droid replied,

" _Idiots! The blockade has been broken!"_

The ship begins tilting from the explosion, "Where are those escape pods?" Some of the droids begin sliding down before the ship explodes.

As the attack progresses, Ahsoka receives a communication, _"Commander, the invasion fleet is coming out of hyperspace."_

Just then, three Acclamator-class assault ships appear out of hyperspace. On the bridge of the lead ship, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu are preparing for the assault.

"Ahsoka, this is Obi-Wan, may we begin our landing?" Obi-Wan ask Ahsoka.

"Yes, Master. You're cleared for ground assault." Ahsoka replied.

"I won't even ask where the rest of Anakin's fleet is, or why he and Henry are in an escape pod." Obi-Wan said.

"That's probably for the best. Rex, that reminds me, send a shuttle to pick up Master Skywalker and Green Lantern Jordan." Ahsoka said.

A Nu-class shuttle approaches the escape pod.

"General, are you still there?" asked Captain Rex.

"Yep. We're just sitting here watching the show." Anakin replied.

Tuuk sees the blockade until a green light caught him.

"Leaving so soon, slime ball?" Bzzd said before he takes the pod to the Resolute.

"I had misjudged you, Green Lantern." Tuuk said.

The blockade has been destroyed which allows the assault ships to head for orbit. Back on the Resolute, Kevin, Arisia, Bzzd, and Stel are preparing to assist Obi-Wan and Mace Windu for their assault on Ryloth. Tuuk gets taken into custody. Ahsoka then approaches Kevin.

"Do you really have to go?" Ahsoka asks Kevin.

"I have to Ahsoka. My brother requested me to go with Obi-Wan. I don't know how long I will be gone." Kevin said.

"If you do come back, I was wandering if-"Ahsoka blushes.

"Are you asking me to go out with you?" Kevin asks.

"Maybe." Ahsoka said.

"I would love to." Kevin replied, and then he gets kissed by the female Togruta on the cheek. Kevin blushes madly and he heads for the runway only to run into some crates and knocks them down. Ahsoka giggles to Kevin's clumsiness. Arisia and the others laughed at Kevin...

 **Long wait... Sorry but it is done. Also Net Neutrality is ending in 5 days. Ajit Pai shall not take away our freedom. No flames allowed.**


	9. Battle of Ryloth Pt 2

" _ **The Republic has destroyed the blockade over the Ryloth System and now the assault is underway. While Anakin secures the skies, you will secure the system."**_

" _ **You will join General Obi-Wan as he leads the 212**_ _ **th**_ _ **Clone Division towards Nabat. The droids however are not going to make it easy for you. They will use the Twi-leks as living shields and proton cannons to defend the town."**_

" _ **Your mission is to destroy the proton guns and clear the droids so Mace Windu can send in reinforcements. Good luck, Jordan"**_

* * *

Kevin, Arisia, Stel, and Bzzd meet with Obi-Wan and Windu for the assault on Ryloth.

"The blockade has been destroyed, Obi-Wan. We'll be heading for the surface." Kevin said.

"Very good, Kevin. You'll be joining us for the assault." Obi-wan said and Kevin nods. "The first trick will be getting our troops on the ground."

"If you take the city of Nabat first, we'll have our landing zone." Mace Windu said.

"Well, it's time to meet the natives." Obi-wan said as he boards a LAAT with Kevin following.

The three Acclamators then enter the atmosphere of the system and they reach to the surface. Kevin is riding with Obi-Wan while the other GLs fly escort.

Meanwhile at the courtyard of the Labat, Watt Tambor and a droid tactical commander; TX-20 are discussing the issue.

" _You must not allow the clones to reach the surface." Watt Tambor said._

"Our new proton cannons are in the optimum position to prevent that, sir." TX-20 said.

" _What? *warbling* "What if they focus the attack on your cannons?"_ Watt Tambor asked.

"I am utilizing the prisoners from this village as living shields." TX-20 said showing the leader the Twi-Leks in binds, "I calculate the Jedi and the Green Lanterns will not risk the prisoners' safety with a direct assault."

On board the LAAT, Obi-Wan, Commander Cody, and Kevin are briefing the troops of 212th Legion.

"We need to remember why we're here." Obi-Wan informed, "We came to aid the Twi-leks, not destroy their home. Cody?"

"That means we'll be taking it back the hard way; minimal destruction with blasters and droid poppers only." Commander Cody said, "No rockets or detonators. Check your aim. Keep an eye out for the locals. Am I understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The clones shouted.

"If we're her to free the tail-heads, the least they can do is stay out of our way." A clone trooper named Boil said to his partner, Waxer.

"Boil, you better take back those words." Kevin said getting into Boil's face. "You're a soldier and you do not judge the innocent. Understood?"

"Y-yes sir," Boil said, nervously.

"Sir, the enemy is in range." A droid said.

"Fire at will" TX-20 ordered.

The proton cannons raise their barrels and they open fire. The Twi-Leks who are not bound are forced to cover their ears from the noise. The three Acclamators soon come under fire from the enemy guns. There are explosions like flak near the ships until one of the ships gets hit from the stern. The engine gets blown and the ship falls towards the surface.

A clone officer sees the event happening and gets Mace Windu, "General, the enemy fire is penetrating our shields. We just lost one of our large transport ships."

"Get me Kenobi." Mace Windu said.

" _We can't risk landing the larger transports until you take out those guns."_ Mace Windu informed Obi-Wan and Kevin via hologram.

"Pull back. We'll take care of it." Obi-wan said.

Soon the LAATs come under fire from the proton cannons.

"Bzzd, protect the gunships!" Kevin said to the little fly.

Bzzd creates a force-field around the ships to stop the incoming onslaught.

"Who are up for a challenge, boys?" Kevin asks the clones, "We're not getting any reinforcements until those guns are out of commission."

"Here we go again." Waxer said.

The ships get closer to the landing point.

"Commander, the Republic transports have turned away, but the gunships are still heading toward us." A droid said to TX-20.

"Just as I calculated." TX-20 predicted.

The guns soon stop firing and the skies are cleared, allowing Bzzd to drop his shield. Two large Gutkurrs are feasting on the corps of a dead bug until they hear the LAAT engines. They scattered and the gunships land.

"Go go go!" Kevin shouts as the strike group heads for the objective. He creates an M-14 sniper rifle and a Desert Eagle handgun. "Listen up, Lanterns; we cannot use heavy fire because of local inhabitants in the area. We can only use lasers or light constructs."

"Prepare for their ground assault." TX-20 said.

On the bunkers, the droids set up their turrets until they spotted Clones and Green Lanterns.

"I think I see movement in the trees."

"Fire, fire!"

The droids open fire, forcing the clones to take cover behind some trees.

"Pop smoke!" Kevin shouts.

Arisia fires several smoke pellets and they create a thick fog between them.

"Come on men, let's go! Go go go!" Commander Cody shouted.

Arisia fires her ring and it destroys a droid on the wall.

"That bunker is going to be a problem, General." Commander Cody said.

"Leave the bunker to me and Kevin. Bring in your troopers on my signal!" Obi-Wan turns to Waxer and Boil, "You two wanted action? Follow me."

"You heard him, Waxer!" Boil said.

Stel shoot at a droid on the turret, covering some clones. Kevin fires his rifle at the other droid turret. Obi-wan, Kevin, Waxer, and Boil reach close as possible near the wall.

"Let's take them out!" Obi-Wan said.

Waxer throws his droid popper as far but it not high enough for the bunker.

"We got to get close to the wall!" Waxer said.

"Try again. We'll give you a hand." Obi-Wan said.

Boil throws his and Obi-Wan use the Force to move the EMP grenade to the right bunker and it lands in. The EMP grenade detonates and the droids are down.

"One down!" Waxer shouted.

Kevin creates a slingshot, "Waxer, droid popper!" Waxer hands him the grenade and Kevin inserts it into the slingshot. He fires it and it hits the droid in the head before detonating it.

"The defenses are down!" Arisia shouted.

"Ghost company, let's move!" Commander Cody shouted.

The group move over the wall with the help of the Lanterns and the objective is secured.

"Sir, I've lost contact with our outer defenses." A droid said to TX-20.

"The Republic troops have overrun the village perimeter. Find out how the Jedi plan to attack." TX-20 said.

"Roger, roger."

"The wall is secure, sir. Are we moving on to the guns?" Commander Cody said.

"We need to know what the droids have in store for us. Send your best men to scout ahead." Obi-Wan said.

"Will do, sir. Boil, Waxer, come with me." Cody said.

"I guess we're the best." Waxer said.

"Arisia, you go with Commander Cody." Kevin said.

"On it." Arisia said.

Arisia, Commander Cody, Waxer, Boil, and Wooley scout through the ruins of the village.

"Buildings are just buildings. What really make a city are the inhabitants that live in it." Commander Cody said.

"So where are they?" Waxer asked.

"We'll check out the courtyard. You two, take the south sector. Be back at command by 0620." Commander Cody ordered.

"Yes, sir." Boil saluted to Cody.

"I'll go with them, Cody." Arisia said.

"Stay in contact, General." Cody said.

The two teams split up to cover more ground. Arisia walks with Waxer and Boil.

* * *

"I tell you, Boil, this is creepy. You think they've killed all of them?" Waxer asks his partner.

"Well, there are no bodies. They were driven from their homes." Boil said.

"I don't think they had a-" Waxer said before a noise caught their attention. The three ready themselves for anything.

"Had a what?" Arisia said, aiming her ring.

"Choice." Waxer said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cody and Wooley have found the proton guns that had destroyed one of the landing transports.

"Not going to be easy getting to those guns, sir." Wooley said.

"There is always a way, Wooley." Cody said, looking through his binoculars until he sees the locals. They are being treat cruelty by the droids. "Wait, Twi'leks. They're holding the entire survivors hostage. We have to report this to General Kenobi and General Jordan."

Elsewhere, Kevin and Obi-wan are at the ruins of an old monastery, when Cody and Wooley returned with information. Unknown to them that a probe droid is spying on them.

"They're in the courtyard here and here." Cody said, pointing to the map of the courtyard, "But there's a complication. They've taken the locals hostage and they're using them as shields."

"The Twi'lek prisoners will make this difficult but not impossible. I still have a good plan for taking out those guns." Obi-Wan said.

"Getting the villagers out of harm's way is our first priority. I have faith in you, General Kenobi."

"Cody, we'll go in with everything we have. Clear those hostages."

Then Kevin looks and sees the probe droid. He grabs it and yanks it down before destroying it.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Probe droids. We're being watched." Kevin replied. "We got to move, now."

TX-20 sees the footage before the probe droid was destroyed by Kevin, "So it's General Kenobi who is leading this assault. He is known for his deceptive maneuvers."

"Roger, roger. Download his file." A droid said to the commander.

"And get me information about his alley. We are now dealing with a Green Lantern."

"Roger, roger."

* * *

Meanwhile, Arisia, Waxer, and Boil are still patrolling, but on alert for anything. They then hear a rock clattering. It is coming from that alley behind a house. The three nod to each other and aim their weapons at the ally.

"Hold your fire." Arisia said to the two clones.

"It's just a little girl." Boil said.

"What are we going to do with her?" Waxer asks.

"Why do we have to do anything? We've got a mission to finish." Boil said.

"We cannot leave this child here." Arisia said.

"I say we take her with us." Waxer suggested.

"You can't be serious. She'll only slow us down." Boil opposed.

Then the little Twi-lek hides behind the boxes.

"Look, she's afraid of us." Waxer said.

Boil looks and sees a Probe Droid, "Not us. Quick, hide!"

The three warriors took cover as the probe droid moves out of sight.

"That was a recon unit. We'd better get moving." Boil said, getting out from his hiding spot.

"We can't leave her here." Waxer said.

"Fine, we'll take her." Boil sighed in defeat.

"It is just until we find her family." Arisia said.

Boil reaches out a hand for the girl.

"Be careful." Waxer warned.

"Don't worry, Waxer. I don't think she's armed." Boil said to Waxer. Just as he was about to reach for her, the girl bites his finger, "Ow! Little tail-head bit me."

Arisia giggled as the girl hides behind the box again. Boil was about to get her when Waxer stopped him.

"Stop, you're scaring her. She probably thinks we're droids." Waxer said as he takes off his helmet. "It's all right. See, we're flesh and blood, just like you."

"She looks half starved. Here." Boil said, giving the girl his nutrient bar. The girl sniffs at before she takes it and bites it down. As she eats, Boil takes off his helmet.

" **Nerra. Nerra. Numa."** The girl said to the clones and Arisia.

"No, I'm Waxer. He's Boil." Waxer said to the girl.

"I'm Arisia. What's your name?" Arisia asked the girl.

"Numa." The girl said to the female Green Lantern. "Nerra. Nerra."

"You made a friend. Mission accomplished." Boil said. "Can we go now?"

"Come on, kid." Waxer said.

"Come on." Arisia said.

"Look, she doesn't even want to go. Little monster was fine before we came along, so let's move." Boil said. The warriors take their leave, and Numa sees them leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile, TX-20 walks across the courtyard, overlooking the Twi-leks before he heads to an underground prison. Inside the cages were Gutkurrs, guarded by B-1 droids.

"Sergeant, are the creatures ready?" asked the droid commander.

"I starved them, like you ordered, sir." The droid replied. The Gutkurrs are starving and some bite on the cage bars. "Are you sure they won't attack us?"

"I need a test to verify my theory." TX-20 said, pressing the release button on one of the cages.

"Sir, what are you doing?" the droid asks as the cage door opens a Gutkurr sniffs at it. "Oh-no..." The Gutkurr then snaps and bites on the droid. It shakes wildly, trying to tear it apart, while TX-20 observes the test. The metal is too dense and it did not break. The Gutkurr then spits it out of its mouth.

"As I calculated; the creatures required organic meat." The droid commander said.

"Well that's a relief." The droid said, covered in slobber.

"It will not be for the clones. They will provide the most generous supply." TX-20 said as the Gutkurrs growl. Even they have to bite each other in order to survive.

* * *

Back with the three warrior...

"I wonder what happened to her family." Waxer asks.

"They're probably dead. Hopefully, she'll survive this mess." Boil said.

"So what happens to her? I mean, after we leave." Waxer asks.

"I don't know. Don't get any ideas. We're not taking her with us." Boil said.

"What are we going to do, Boil? There are droids out there and she could be next." Arisia said.

They look around to see Numa gone.

"She's gone." Waxer said.

"I'm sure the little biter will turn up." Boil said.

Then they stop and they see Numa right in front of them.

"There you are." Waxer said, poking Numa's nose which made her giggle.

"How'd she get in front of us?" Boil said.

"For a little girl, she can be fast." Arisia said.

Then Numa points to the road down there and heads down there.

"No, don't go that way! That's where the recon droid went." Waxer shouts/

"Waxer let her go." Boil said.

"We're not just going to let the droids get her." Waxer said as he and Arisia followed Numa.

"Come on, Boil!" Arisia said.

"I'm just trying to keep you alive!" I'll be darned if I know why." Boil muttered.

"Where's she going?" Waxer asked.

"I don't know." Arisia replied.

"Wait!"

They keep on following Numa until they reach to a small house at the end.

"Hold on, there! There you are." Waxer said as he, Boil and Arisia finally caught up with her.

"Good, you caught her. You know, I have binders if we need 'em." Boil said.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Arisia.

"What?"

Then Numa takes Waxer's hand and leads him to a house.

"What are we doing here, anyway?" Boil said, following them with Arisia as well.

They step inside and they see nothing but a hole on the roof. Waxer and Boil took off their helmets and they rest for a while.

"I guess this was her home." Waxer said.

Poor little thing. She lost it all." Arisia said.

Numa looks at her home in sadness and she nearly sheds a tear. Waxer sees a toy doll and wipes the dusts off of it. He gives to Numa and then she stars crying. She then wraps her arms around Waxer in comfort.

"It's okay now. We're here to help." Waxer said.

"Don't cry, kid. We'll keep you safe. I promise." Boil said as he comforts Numa as well as Arisia who joins them. This is why most families were driven away by war.

"Don't worry, Numa. We will find your family. We promise." Arisia said.

* * *

Back with Obi-Wan and Kevin...

"The men set, Cody?" asked Kevin.

Commander Cody then hears nothing from Waxer and Boil.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan ask.

"Waxer and Boil are not responding. They never returned from scouting." Commander Cody replied.

"That isn't like them. They may have run into trouble." Obi-Wan said.

"Sergeant, use the high-powered transmitter, see if you can reach Waxer and Boil." Kevin said.

"Yes, sir!" The sergeant replied.

"Let's get the rest of the men moving. The others will catch up." Obi-Wan said.

A probe droid was spying on them, until Kevin sees it and destroys it, "Right now. Those damn probe droids really started to piss me off."

"They are on the move. Sergeant, the attack is coming. Release the beasts. It is time to execute my plan." TX-20 said.

"Roger, roger." The droid said and presses the release of the cage doors. The cell doors open and the Gutkurrs are released.

* * *

At Numa's home, Boil's comlink goes off.

"It's the commander." Boil said, "We're way overdue, Waxer. We're going to end up polishing R2 units."

"Wait. How are we going to explain all this, her?" Waxer suggested Numa.

"You're asking me?" Boil asks.

"Maybe if we hurry back, we can tell them we ran into a little trouble." Waxer said.

"Oh, that's for sure." Boil said.

"And our transmissions were jammed by the droids." Waxer said.

'It's worth a try. But mark my words, this will end badly." Boil said as he, Waxer, Arisia, and Numa leave.

" _Arisia, you read me?"_ Kevin asks.

"I read you, Kevin." Arisia replied.

" _Where are you?"_ Kevin asks.

"I think I'm at the other side of the village."

" _You better hurry up. We're moving out."_ Kevin said, ending the communication.

Then Numa sees several Gutkurrs approaching them, "Gutkurr! Gutkurr!"

The creature sees them and snarls at them.

"I think I know why the kid never came back here." Boil said as the creature charge at them. He opens fire on them, "You see what happens when we don't follow orders? Let's get out of here!"

Arisia fires her ring at them and they move back a bit. Her ring is powerful than a blaster. The troops rush inside and Arisia barricades the doors. Then a Gutkurr comes from the hole of the roof and roars at them.

"They're smart!" Arisia shouted. She then sees Numa who opens a hatch on the floor. "Waxer, Boil, on me!"

"Yes, mam!" Waxer shouted.

The creatures jump into the house before the three warriors jump into the hatch the lid slams into head of a Gutkurr.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kevin, Obi-Wan, Commander Cody, Stel, Bzzd and the other clones are on the move when they hear the sound as well. Kevin then recognizes that sound.

"We got Gutkurrs!" Kevin shouted.

The creatures move in towards the group. The clones desperately try to fight back against them.

"Aim for their eyes!"

"Look out, look out! Fall back!"

"Go!" Kevin shouts as he creates large bear traps for the Gutkurrs. Some of them run into the traps and they caught their legs. They roar in pain. Obi-wan dodge the creatures with speed and agility. Bzzd creates a large boulder and throws it at a Gutkurr, knocking it to the ground. Stel fires his ring at the creatures as well. The group fights off the creatures.

"The Republic ground troops have been routed, Emir." TX-20 said before an explosion caught their attention.

"What was that?" Emir asked.

"I calculate the remaining clones are attempting a desperate final offensive. Their chances of success against us are 742:1." TX-20 said.

"You had better be right." Emir said.

"I am a droid. I am always right." TX-20 said before ending the communication.

The group is struggling to hold off the Gutkurrs until Obi-Wan uses the Force on them. The Gutkurrs stop and they focus their attention on the Jedi. They follow him as he leads them away from the clones. The clones and the GLs watch in astonish as Obi-wan leads them to a small gorge.

"Incredible." A clone said.

"Quiet, rookie." Commander Cody said.

"Shoot the bridge!" Obi-wan shouted.

The clones and the GLs shoot the bridge in front of them and the bridge collapses behind the Gutkurrs, trapping them. They snarl at Obi-Wan and charge at him, who leaps out of the way. He them jumps on one of them before he leaps over the wall and lands.

"Gutkurrs. Those droids will use anything to keeps us down." Kevin said.

Then they hear a sound and they all turn to see a sewer lid being lifted. Obi-wan ignite his saber before he realizes something.

"Don't shoot." He said.

Then the lid is flipped open and out comes, Waxer, Boil, and Arisia. The soldiers saluted to Commander Cody.

"Waxer, Boil. Where have you two slackers been?" Commander Cody asks.

"Sir, there is an explanation." Boil said.

"We got sidetracked." Waxer said as someone pops out from the soldier; Numa.

"I think I see what sidetracked you." Obi-wan said.

"The clones have defeated the creatures." A droid said.

"Prepare for their final attack." TX-20.

"Hello, little one." Obi-Wan kneel to Numa's level. Numa hides from him.

"It's okay, young one. We're here to help." Kevin said.

"This is Numa." Arisia said.

"She brought us here through the tunnels. Knows her way around them pretty good, sir." Waxer said.

" **You know where the others are?"** Obi-wan ask Numa in Twi-lek language.

" **Yes. Follow me, brother."** Numa said pulling Waxer's hand.

"The girl can lead us through the tunnel to the prisoners. Cody, we're going to need a diversion." Obi-wan said.

"Stel, Bzzd, you go with Commander Cody. Arisia, you come with me. We're going to help Obi-wan." Kevin said.

The 212th prepares for their final assault to destroy the guns and free the prisoners. Obi-wan, Kevin, Arisia, Numa, Waxer, and Boil sneak into the cages guarded by several droids. One of them was cleaning the floor.

"Yup, this is about the worst job in the droid army." Then he hears light saber clashing and laser shooting. "What? What?" He sees Obi-wan with Numa in hand along Kevin and Arisia, "And it just went into overdrive."

Obi-wan then use the Force to close the cell door, with the droid inside. Numa points the courtyard outside. "I'll take care of this. You keep her here."

He hands Numa to Waxer and Boil and heads out. Kevin and Arisia follow him to the top of the stairs. Obi-wan, Kevin, and Arisia see the prisoners and signal the two clones to move up.

Cody, Stel, Bzzd, and the clones get into position and see the droid army along two AATs.

"There they are. Let's go!" Commander Cody shouts and the Clones and GLs open fire on the droid army. The enemy and their tanks return fire.

Obi-wan, Kevin, and Arisia then leap in and attack the droids. Kevin creates a ACR rifle and fires. Arisia fires her ring and destroys some droids. Then Waxer and Boil arrives and gun down the last droids until the courtyard is clear. The three wars then began to free the prisoners.

The fight rages until Stel and Bzzd destroy one of AATs.

"Pull back! Pull back!" Commander Cody shouted.

The troops retreat back. Obi-wan free the last prisoner and lead them to the underground.

"Commander, we have a problem. The Jedi is freeing the prisoners." A droid informs TX-20 as he sees the problem.

The droid commander orders his tank to turn around and head back.

"Waxer, Boil, come with me." Obi-wan said to the clones.

"We're with you, sir." Boil said.

He and the troops reach to a proton gun and clear the crew before Obi-wan climbs on the controls. Kevin and Arisia reach to another gun and clear it out before planting charges on it. They stand back and detonate it. The gun is destroyed.

"Ready, General." Waxer said as he and Boil loaded a shell into the gun.

Obi-wan locks on and fires on the shells between the last two guns. The round hit the shells and the explosion destroys both guns. Then TX-20 arrives and fires on the gun. Obi-wan, Waxer, and Boil leap out but they are knocked to the floor. Numa quickly rushes to Waxer and tries to help him up. The prisoners are in rage and they charge at the droids.

Numa then runs to Kenobi and Kevin lands by him. They then see TX-20 aiming the cannon at them.

"Ha-ha, ha, ha ha! You lose, General Kenobi." TX-20 said.

Then the Twi-leks arrive and TX-20 sees them surrounding him, "Does not compute. Does not compute." The Twi-leks pounded him and throw him off of the and into the floor and giving him a beating of his life. Obi-wan covers Numa's eyes to prevent her from seeing the carnage, but she wants to see it. The Twi-leks then rips the head off the droid before the two large transports arrived.

* * *

Later on as reinforcements are deployed from the transports, Kevin, Obi-wan, Arisia, Bzzd, and Stel meet with Mace Windu.

"Great job getting rid of those cannons. Now we have a more difficult objective. We must take the capital and free this world." Mace Windu said.

"See ya later, little one." Waxer said, before receiving a hug from Numa.

"Hey, Numa. Stay out of trouble." Boil said as he too received a hug from the girl "Don't be afraid. We'll be back."

Numa sees Kevin and the GLs and she waves at them. They wave back at and Numa says "Neera" to them.

"Sir, what is that she keeps calling us?" Waxer asks.

"Nerra. It means "brother." Obi-wan replied.

"Arisia, you go with Obi-wan. I'll go with Mace Windu. We'll meet at the capital." Kevin said.

"Be careful." Arisia said.

Kevin waves goodbye to Arisia and Obi-wan and joins Mace Windu for the final assault to retake the Capital and end the occupation of Ryloth.

 **The battle of Ryloth is coming to an end and the Republic is preparing for a final assault to liberate the system once and for all. Kevin will join Mace Windu for the assault. Read and Review...**


	10. Battle of Ryloth Pt 3

" _ **We have pushed the enemy all the way back to the capital city of Lessu. With landing zone now secured, the Republic will now secure most of Ryloth. The liberation is nearly complete, but the CIS is determined to fight to the end."**_

" _ **Watt Tambor has ordered the stripping of the planet's value resources to making it difficult for the inhabitants to survive. What is worse is that local villages are being bombed from the skies. Tambor must be stopped."**_

" _ **We have some good news for you, a resistance group is fighting against the Separatists and they required your help to take the capital city. Cham Syndulla will have to aid you for the final assault to capture the capital and the liberation of Ryloth."**_

* * *

Advancing through the ridges of the outskirts of Lessu are the units of the 50th Plaoon lead by Mace Windu and Kevin Jordan. Bzzd and Stel are with Anakin and Ahsoka while Arisia helps Obi-Wan. They are under heavy fire from several AATs on the other side. ATTEs return fire while advancing forward. Soon the AATs target Windu's tank and stop it in its track by destroying the front leg. The tank crashes down and everyone bails out.

"Take cover!" Mace Windu shouted. He then reaches to the front and sees the driver unconscious. He uses the Force to break open the glass window and yanks the driver to safety.

"Looks like the Seps learn how to stop an advance! I've give credit, but I still want to kill them." Kevin commented.

As the Republican troops are pinned, the droids see the tanks halted.

"We have stopped the enemy advance." A droid said to its commander looking through the binoculars.

"Give me those," The droid commander takes the binoculars and sees the front units halted. He then sees three more AT-TEs advancing forward. "Good. Now order our cannons to target their rear units. We'll box them in and blast them to pieces."

The ATTs receive new orders and target the rear units. Kevin tries to keep the enemy takes from destroying the rear unit. CC-6454; Commander Ponds arrives from the rear unit, "We're pinned down!"

"Commander, bring out the Lightning Squad." Mae said to Ponds.

"I want Lightning up here now!" Pond ordered.

From the back of the rear AT-TEs, several All-Terrain Recon-Transport (AT-RT) walkers are deployed. The Lightning Squadron makes their way to the front unit. AT-RTs are a walker piloted by a single pilot. They are fast and maneuverable, perfect for reconnaissance missions.

"Get the injured back. Kevin and I are gonna clear the road." Mace said to the clones.

"You need help?" Kevin asks Mace.

"I can handle it, Jordan." Mace said and he moves to the pinned down tank. He then concentrates with the Force before he pushes the heavy tank off the ridge and into the pit below. Kevin was amazed about the Jedi Master and how he can move a war tank with the Force.

"The path is clear but we are still pinned!" Kevin said to Windu.

The droids were watching the whole thing, dumbfounded.

"Sir, the enemy is advancing again."

"Let me see." The commander droid is handed the binoculars.

"Find some cover. Move it! Let's go!" Commander Ponds shouted to the clone troopers.

The soldiers took cover and open fire on the enemy defense as Kevin shields them. Then the Lightning Squadron arrives.

"He's all yours, General." A clone trooper offers Mace Windu his AT-RT.

Mace then climbs aboard the walker, "We'll lead the way, Commander."

Kevin then joins Windu on an AT-RE created by his ring and the duo leads the Lightning Squad to attack the tanks.

"Forward!" Commander Ponds shouted and points forward. The 5 remaining AT-TEs advance forward.

Kevin, Mace Windu, and the Lightning Squad charge through the field towards the enemy tanks. The droids see them approaching.

"Now that Jedi and that Green Lantern are leading the attack."

"This doesn't sound good."

"Concentrate all your fire on those walkers!"

The AATs then open fire on the opposing forces. The AT-RTs are fast and they are small. They dodge or even leap over enemy fire. The droids are seeing explosions and smoke.

"Did we get them?"

The walkers pass through fire still heading for the tanks.

"Should we run?"

The walkers still approaching the tanks.

'It would be better if we just surrendered."

The walkers arrived and open fire on the droids. The Lightning Squad reaches to the remaining tanks and attack. A clone throws a grenade onto the top of the lead tank and it explodes, destroying the tank. The other walkers fire their cannons at the tanks, destroying all off them. The battle was won, but at a cost. Kevin, Mace, and Ponds meet up and dismounted their walkers.

"How many men did we lose?" asked Windu.

"32 I think." Ponds replied, taking off his helmet, "Including the command crews of 3 walkers. The good news is General Kenobi's broken their lines. We have a clear path straight to the capital now."

As they speak, a probe droid was spying on them. At Lessu, Watt Tambor and a tactical droid see the three men.

" _This battle was costly, Windu. More will die if we don't do something."_ Kevin said.

" _We're gonna need help to take the city."_ Windu said to the commander.

"The Republic is advancing faster than I expected." Watt Tambor said.

"I calculate they will reach the main gates by morning. I recommend we prepare our retreat." The droid said.

"I will _not_ retreat." Tambor argued, "That Jedi and the Green Lantern do not have the troops to take this city. Bring our units inside the walls and secure the bridge."

As the Republic Forces advance across the field, Windu and Kevin are inside the lead AT-TE. Henry is online with Kevin's ring while the hologram opens. It shows Chancellor Palpatine, Anakin Skywalker, Senator Orn Free Taa, Master Yoda, and Admiral Yularen.

" _What's your progress, Skywalker?"_ asked Palpatine.

" _My fighters have secured control of the space around Ryloth."_ Anakin replied, _"We have the Separatist cruisers on the run."_

" _Very good, General Skywalker." Palpatine said._

"Master Kenobi and Green Lantern Arisia had taken the Jixuan desert, so the southern hemisphere is ours." Mace Windu said as Anakin's hologram was switched to the planet of Ryloth.

" _Then it's almost over." Orn Free Taa said in relief._

"Not yet. The key position is the capital of Lessu." Windu informed as the map of the capital city, "Our spies are certain the Separatist leader Wat Tambor has his command center there."

" _When taken the city we have. Capture Tambor, we must." Yoda said._

"It's not going to be easy, Master. Tambor has chosen his stronghold well. This plasma bridge is the only way in or out." Windu said.

"With the bridge under Separatist control, our forces will be stopped and annihilated at the gates of the capital. We need to secure the bridge." Kevin said.

" _I'm afraid a siege could drag on indefinitely." Palpatine said._

" _My people have suffered so much already." Orn Free Taa said._

" _A plan you have to take the bridge, Master Windu?" Yoda ask the Jedi Master._

"With our forces stretched so thinly, I'm gonna enlist the help of the freedom fighters led by Cham Syndulla." Mace shows a dossier of the freedom fighter leader, "His fight against the droids made him a symbol of freedom for the people."

" _Cham Syndulla was a radical before the war. He is very unpredictable." Palpatine said._

" _He can't be trusted. I know Syndulla seeks to gain power. We were political rivals." Orn Free said._

"I'll leave the politics to you, Senator." Windu said to Orn.

"Mace Windu and I going do whatever we can to help these people." Kevin said.

" _You better be certain, Kevin. You know you'd promised Ahsoka after this."_ Henry said which made Kevin blushed.

" _Perhaps we could send you Republic reinforcements instead." Palpatine suggested._

" _There are no reinforcements available, Chancellor." Admiral Yularen said._

"We can't win without Syndulla's help." Mace Windu said.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Kevin, Mace, and the two clones named Stak and Razor reach to a graveyard at the edge of a cliff. Overviewing was a field that became a battlefield with fire, smoke, and wreckage of droid transports.

"What makes you think the rebels are this way, General?" asked Razor. Then Mace jumps off his walker and sees footprints before investigating it. "What is it, sir?"

"The resistance fighters ride creatures native to this region. And these tracks are fresh which means they can't be that far." Mace Windu said,

"Isn't this the spot where they were massacred?" Stak asks.

"Looks like it was a hell of a fight." Kevin said, kneeling in front of gravestone.

"Wonder who put up these gravestones?" Razor asks.

"Is that them?" Kevin asked as they heard growling from a distance.

"Only one way to find out," Windu said as the group got on their walker. Kevin creates an ATV and follows them.

* * *

Meanwhile at Lessu, the droids are loading up the Hyena Bombers with their payload for their next mission as Tambor speak to Count Dooku via hologram.

" _Your tactical droid has informed me of the pitiful job you have done protecting our investment on Ryloth." Count Dooku said to the Techno Union Leader._

"That droid exaggerates. I have not lost yet." Tambor said.

" _You're no match for Master Windu, especially the Green Lantern. Do not become greedy, Emir Tambor. Take what valuables you can and destroy everything else." Dooku ordered._

"Everything?" Watt said.

" _We can put this defeat to political use. The charred ruins of Ryloth will demonstrate to the galaxy the cost of a Republic victory." Count Dooku said._

"As you wish." Watt said as he prepares the bombers for a raid.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of B-1s and B-2 droids are roaming the field.

"Keep on the lookout for that lost patrol," said a Super Battle Droid.

As the droids search for their patrol, Kevin Jordan, Mace Windu, Stack, and Razor are hidin behind the wreckage of a MTT. Then Razor steps on something and it made a noise.

The droids stop what they were doing, "Did you hear that?"

"I don't see anything."

A droid looks and picks up the head of a droid, "Look its RB-551. No wonder he got blasted."

"He's one of those older droids, programmed by a central computer."

"Not us. We're from the Banking Clan."

The droids resume from their patrol until they are out of sight.

"Why didn't we take them out, sir?" Razor asks Windu.

"I have a feeling the rebels will do it for us." Mace Windu predicted.

Then they hear blaster fire and growling.

"Look out!"

'It's an ambush!"

"Help! It's the resistance!"

"And that's the cue." Kevin said.

They quickly move up the hill towards the fight, but they find many pieces of the droids laid scattered. Then all of a sudden, a small group of Twi-leks arrived and they surround the warriors. They aim their weapons at them.

Then approaching from the top of the wrecked MTT was none other than General Cham Syndulla, "I was wondering when you'd find me, Master Jedi."

"General Syndulla, I've come for your help." Mace Windu said.

"What makes you think you'll get it?" Syndulla asks.

"We need to talk, General." Kevin said, getting the general's attention.

"The Green Lantern. I knew you would return." Syndulla said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tambor arrives and the tactical droid speaks to him.

"Emir Tambor, our bombers are nearly ready for launch. And now I will ready your ship for evacuation," He said to the leader.

"I am not yet ready to leave." Watt Tambor said.

"In any case, we have a schedule to keep. The ship will be ready." The droid said.

* * *

Back with Kevin, the group follows Cham towards the wreckage of the droid dropship. They pass by more rebel soldiers and they follow him underground. It was in fact a base for the rebels. They pass some Blurgs in their cages.

"Some hideout you have here." Mace said.

"It has advantages." Cham said.

"We saw the graves of many of your people in that battlefield as well." Mace said.

"They gave them a hell of a fight." Kevin said.

"Together, we can prevent that from happening again." Mace finished.

"Do you know why we were massacred, Master Jedi?" Cham explained to them, "When the droids swept over Ryloth, the Republic was unable to help us. We were forced to surrender, and we came here unarmed. The Separatists brought tanks to exterminate us."

"That is not entirely true, general." Kevin defended Mace, "Master Ima-Gun-Di did helped fought off the droid invasion. He was killed along with his commander."

As they speak, Razor sees a Blurrg and tries to pet it, "Come here, boy. Come on. Don't be afraid. See, there's nothing to be afraid of here."

The Blurr growls and tries to bite him. The Twi-leks laugh at him and the orange male speaks in his language.

"He says his blurrg may be ill-tempered, but she's much faster than your riding machines." Cham translated.

"I don't know about that." Razor said.

They travel to an open area of the hide where more people live. Half of them were civilian refugees that escaped the war.

"Papa!" a light green Twi-lek arrives.

"Hera!" Cham said and picks up his daughter. He then introduces her to Mace and Kevin, "This is my daughter, Hera."

Kevin waves at her who waves back.

"She is beautiful." Kevin said.

A soldier named Gobi arrives with a minor injury.

"What is this, a scratch? Gobi, get better. I need you." Cham said to Gobi. "We have little food or drink, but it is our tradition to share what we do have with our guests."

Mace and Kevin agree as they prepare for the feast. Meanwhile, the enemy prepares for the attack.

"Target every Twi'lek village in range, the inhabited ones first." Watt Tambor ordered.

"Of course." The droid replied.

The Hyena Bombers take off to target the villages.

* * *

Later in the evening, the 9th Armor Division arrives near the outskirts of a village.

"Our scouts reported in from the village up ahead." Commander Ponds said, "The enemy's already pulled out. Women and children are all that's left. See if we can spare some rations. They'll be hungry."

"Sir, enemy ships are entering our sector." A clone trooper said as radar alerts them.

The Hyena Bombers arrived and reach to their target. They drop their payload and return to base. The bombs fell and they hit the villages. From inside the tank, the clones felt the rumble from the explosions.

"Damage report!" Commander Ponds said.

"There's no tactical damage, sir. It didn't hit us. They bombed the village!" The clone informed.

The commander and the clone got out of the tank and they see the carnage of the bombing raid. Flames light up the night sky, and the troopers were in shocked of what just happened. The CIS has committed genocide against the civilians.

"Better make contact with General Windu and Commander Jordan." Commander Ponds said.

* * *

Back at the hideout, Cham, Kevin, and Mace are enjoying the feast, watching some of the Twi-leks perform their ritual dance. Kevin is enjoying the dance and he is amazed about the natives and how they performed. Hera sits next to her father.

"I hope you don't mind this." Cham said, "A little distraction goes far to ease the burden of the war on my men."

"You have provided well for your men, all your people." Mace said.

"So why won't you help us free them from this occupation?" Kevin asks.

"I don't trust senator Ta, his plans for our world after the war." Cham said.

"The Republic will help you rebuild. We won't abandon you." Windu said.

"Your troops will stay for security?" Asked Syndulla.

"For a while, to keep the peace." Mace replied.

"Another armed occupation is not a free Ryloth. How long before I am fighting you, Master Jedi?" Chams asks the Jedi.

"Master Windu, it will be better if I can send Green Lantern Stel to stay here. One Green Lantern has defended his sector." Kevin said.

"If remembered correctly, Green Lantern, we were helped by the one named Hal Jordan." Cham said and Kevin was shocked.

"Hal Jordan?" Kevin exclaimed "I knew him! I am Kevin Jordan."

"So, you are his son. I knew you will return to help free Ryloth." Cham said.

"As they said, Cham: Like father like son." Kevin said and Cham chuckles a bit.

Then Mace's comlink goes off and the Jedi Master answers it, "What is it, commander?"

" _The droids have begun a firebombing campaign. Several villages in our sector have been destroyed, sir."_ Commander Ponds informed which attracts everyone's attention.

Then there was silence and before there were murmuring around the tent. The droids had attacked the villages.

Kevin clenches his fist, knowing who was behind this, "Watt Tambor did this and Count Dooku gave the order."

Then Cham looks at his people with a bit of grim on his face. The more villages destroyed, the harder will be for the people. He then looks at his daughter who embraces him tightly, "Make the arrangements. I will speak to Senator Ta."

* * *

Back at the capital, Watt Tambor watches as the droids load up the shuttle with valuable sources.

"Is this all of it?" asked Tambor.

'We are still awaiting two transports from our southern base." A droid replied to the leader, "Should we depart without them?"

"No. I will have every valuable on this rock before I leave." Watt Tambor said.

" _Emir Tambor, why haven't you evacuated_?!" Dooku asked sternly.

"Uh, our exit strategy is taking more time to implement." Tambor nervously replied.

" _I want you out of the city before the Republic arrives. Once Master Windu has invaded the capital," Dooku then turns to the tactical droid, "you will bomb it from afar. Am I understood?"_

"Yes, Count Dooku." The droid said and the hologram ends.

"You will not do anything until I give the order." Emir said.

"We have our orders, Emir." The droid said, holding the hologram device.

Back at the hideout, Cham Syndulla, Kevin, and Mace reach to an isolated area and Cham opens a comlink, showing Senator Orn Free Taa.

"Senator Ta, so glad you could join us from comfortable Coruscant." Cham spoke to the senator, "Our people have survived with only me."

" _I knew you would try to turn this into a campaign to take power. Need I remind you that it is I who leads our people in the Senate."_ Orn said, confidentially.

"And it is I who leads our people here and now." Cham opposed.

"There will be nothing left to lead if you two refuse to work together."

"You two better stop this bickering! I am sick and tire of this!" Kevin said, getting the three people's attention. "Senator Orn Free, it was your fault that your planet was taken by the Separatists because of your pride! "He then turns to Cham, "And you! The Republic did not abandon you! Your men fought and died for the freedom of Ryloth! Master Ima-Gun-Di died fighting along your side! You guys lost your home once and we're not going to lose it again!"

Mace, Cham and Orn looked at Kevin with grim. What he said was true.

"I believed Green Lantern Jordan is correct. We are to blame for the loss of Ryloth." Cham said.

Then Mace's comlink goes off and a voice speaks to him _"General Windu, do you copy?"_

"I hear you, Skywalker." Mace said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the skies, Anakin, Ahsoka, Henry, Stel, Bzzd, and the starfighters are destroying the bombers.

"My fighters are taking out the bombers as fast as they can, Master Windu, but there are just too many." Anakin said, dodging enemy fire. "I doubt we can stop them all. I suggest you get the people away from the cities."

" _You must destroy those bombers, Skywalker. Then meet me at the capitol."_

"I'll do what I can." Anakin said.

"Those damn Hyena bombers had just attacked another inhabitant village." Henry said, as he destroys a Buzzard fighter, "That son of a bitch Tambor gave the order."

" _Mace, Cham, and I will deal with him, Henry." Kevin said to his brother, "Do not let the bombers escape. We need control of the skies."_

"Copy that, Kevin. I'll see you at the Capital." Henry said.

Stel punches a droid bomber with his fist before he slams into a Buzzard. Arisia and Ahsoka are fighting the fighters that are protecting the bombers. A Buzzard is chasing Ahsoka trying to shoot her down. Arisia fire her ring and it blows the fighter into pieces. She flies next to Ahsoka and she nods at her. Ahsoka nods back and they dive in.

* * *

As the battle for the skies continues, the Rebels are still discussing about the future of Ryloth.

" _What can the Separatists hope to gain from burning our homes?"_ asked Orn Free.

"Nothing." Cham replied, "Watt Tambor spoils for others what he cannot possess."

" _Then we must act quickly."_ Orn said.

"Senator, your people are hesitant to join us because they're worried there'll be another military occupation." Mace said.

" _The people have my promise that the Clone Army will leave once Ryloth is free of those droids!"_ Orn declared.

"What assurance can you give Senator Ta you will not try to assume power?" Mace asks.

"I only want to see my people free, Master Jedi." Cham said, before turning to Orn "I give my word. I believe in democracy."

"Then we are together in this." Orn said before the hologram ends.

Kevin smiles knowing they finally put the differences aside and started to work together.

Cham, Mace, and Kevin approach the people, "Men of Ryloth, the time has come to free ourselves! For Ryloth!"

"Ryloth!"

The people shouted and some raised their weapons, knowing they will fight for Ryloth or die trying.

* * *

The next day, the Techno Union leader waits for his last transport tanks full of resources.

"What about the city inhabitants?" the tactical droid asks.

"Drive them outside, but not too far." Tambor said, "The Jedi and the Green Lantern will reconsider the attack when they see them in the line of fire."

The droids received their orders and begin driving the civilians out of from their homes and outside of the capital city. Some were sick and some are wounded. One of them falls and a female Twi-lek helps him up when a droid appears.

"Keep moving." He said to them.

On the other side, the Republic Forces and the Rebels are advancing towards the capital city. A clone was riding his AT-RT when a Twi-lek arrives on his Blurg.

"Try and keep up, clone." He smirks and makes the Blurg run fast. The clone races him to see how fast he can go.

On the ridge, Cham, Windu, and Kevin are scouting the bridge and the civilians that are dragged out of the city.

"Tambor is still there." Mace said.

"How are we going to attack with my people so close?" Cham said looking through his binoculars.

"Your people will never be in danger if our walkers can cross the bridge into the city." Mace said, "The key is getting control of that bridge."

Cham looks and see a convoy of MTTs escorted by Single Trooper Aerial Platforms (STAP). "Perhaps there is your way. My spies tell me those transports carry treasure. It is not enough for the Separatists to enslaved and murder us. They must have robbed us too."

"Then we will destroy every droid we can find." Kevin said, "They will see what happens when they messed with your people, Syndulla."

"You think we can use them to get across the bridge?" Mace asks.

"It is risky. They are usually scanned while crossing." Cham said.

"Then we have only one chance to pull this off." Kevin said.

Kevin, Mace, Razor, and Stack move in close to sneak aboard the MTT. Kevin creates a SRS-A1 sniper rifle with a silencer. He aims at the lead STAP at the MTT in the back. He fires and takes out the droid.

"When we get control of the bridge, you must start the attack." Mace said.

Then Mace jumps and takes out the rear guards with his saber.

Cham looks and sees the four warriors inside the MTT, "They're in. Let's go."

As the tanks reaches for the bridge, the Allied Forces prepare to attack.

" _Commander, I'll need you to create a diversion. Get the rest of Lightning squadron ready."_ Mace said to Commander Ponds.

"Yes sir." Ponds replied.

Cham arrives on his Blurg next to Commander Ponds, "My men are ready."

The army is prepared for the final assault on the Capital.

* * *

At Lessu, the tactical droid approaches Watt Tambor, "It is time to leave. The Republic walkers are holding at 1,200 meters."

A droid arrives, "Sir, the last shipments of treasure are approaching."

"Just in time." Watt Tambor said, "Activate the bridge and get them across immediately."

The droids on the controls center see the tanks approaching, "Initiating plasma projectors."

The droids the pull the lever and the plasma bridge is activated. Then two droids equipped with scanners arrives on the scene.

"All right, hold it there." The droid said and the tanks stop, "Let's go. The boss wants this done."

The droids scan the first tank for anything suspicious activity. They even scan underneath it until the tank was all clear.

"This one's all clear."

"Here they come." Mace said as they reach to the second tank.

The droids then scan the second one until they detect something inside, "Wait! I'm picking up an anomaly in there. Stay alert."

"Trooper, prepare to fire." Commander Ponds said to a clone.

"Open the cargo hatch." The droids reach to the back of the tank.

The door opens and Mace Windu draws his lightsaber out and ignites is. Kevin aims his ring at the droids.

"Oh, no!"

"You're under arrest!"

Mace pulls the freak out droid and slices in half.

"We're under attack!" the other droid alerts before Kevin destroys it.

The clones emerge and they open fire on the droids. The clones and rebels fire at the droids. The droids on the controls see the action.

"Deactivate the bridge!"

"Oh well. Too bad for them."

The droids pull the switch and sirens blared on the bridge.

"Run for it! They're turning the bridge off!" Mace shouted and pushes the clones to safety before the bridge is turned off. The tanks fall, but Kevin grabs Windu by his ring and throws him towards a SPAT who lands on the bottom. Mace climbs up and forces the droid to collide to each other before he lands into other side of the bridge. Kevin helps the clones up. Then droids arrive at the front gate.

"Go! We'll hold them off!" Kevin shouted readies his ring.

"You two get that bridge back up!" Mace ignited his saber.

"Yes sir!" Razor shouted.

Mace and Kevin attack the droids.

"Charge!" Cham shouted and the armies charge towards the city.

Mace and Kevin fight off the droid army, while covering Razor and Stack. Kevin creates twin hooks and slices some droids into pieces. Mace slices some droids just as Razor and Stack reach to the controls.

"Hey! You're not authorized!" A droid said to the clones.

"Save it!" Razor said and he and his partner shoot them down. They reach to the controls and pull the switch "Bridge is up, sir."

The plasma bridge is activated and the Rebels and Clones charge their way across. Mace Windu slams a droid into the ground and Kevin decapitates a B-2 droid. Then more B-1s and B-2s arrive along with some Droidekas and two AATs appeared.

Mace and Kevin look at each other and nod. Kevin jumps and slams his ring into ground, creating a powerful green shockwave. It destroys most of the droids leaving some left for Mace. The Jedi Master thrusts his hand and unleashes a powerful Force Push and destroys the rest of them. He then sees an AAT approaching and brings the large door crashing down on it.

The Rebels and Clones arrive and the people cheered in joy as they are being liberated. The Rebels charge into the city and attack the droid army. Cham arrives and meets with Mace and Kevin.

"You take these droids. We'll go find Wat Tambor." Mace said.

Then droids arrived at the control center and try to retake it. The clones shoot them before new droids arrive, smashing the droids out of the way. They are known as Droid Commandos.

Droid Commandos are extremely dangerous droids and they engage in small numbers. They are fast and they can dodge blaster fire, but they can take hits from it. They attack the droids, but the clones are trained for close quarter combat. One of them attacks Stack and tries to defeat him only to get blasted by Razor.

The second Commando goes after Razor and dodges his fire before attacking him. The droid goes for the kill only to get knocked down by Stack. They defeated the droids a brutal fight.

At the airfield, the tactical droids walks away from Tambor.

"Start my ship. That Tambor is a fool." He said.

He boards the shuttle and it prepares to leave.

Watt Tambor was about to leave when he sees his ship and the tactical droid leaving him behind, "My ship!" He cannot believe that he was betrayed by Dooku.

"I'm afraid Emir Tambor refused to retreat in time." The droid said to Dooku,

"That is unfortunate." Dooku said with a bit of less emotion "Order our bombers to destroy the capitol immediately."

The remaining Hyena bombers that survive the dogfight turn towards the capital city.

Mace and Kevin arrive and defeated the droids that guarded Tambor, "Surrender."

"It's over, Tambor." Kevin said, "Your army is destroyed and Dooku has abandoned you."

"General Windu and Green Lantern Jordan, perhaps we can come to a compromise." Watt said.

"Not when we hold all the cards." Kevin said.

"It appears surrender is unnecessary." Tambor said as he sees the Hyena bombers approaching him, "We will all perish for the glory of the Separatist alliance."

Then the bombers get shot down by Anakin, Ahsoka, Henry, Arisia, Stel and Bzzd.

"Whoa! That was close, Master." Ahsoka said.

"Isn't it always, snips?" Anakin said.

The last of the droids were destroyed and the Allied Forces had reached to Tambor.

"What are your terms for surrender?" asked Tambor.

"They're unconditional." Cham said.

"Agreed." Tambor said.

"I thank you, Master Jedi. Today, all of Ryloth thanks you." Cham said.

"You've earned your freedom, General, all of you." Mace said.

"And thank you, Green Lantern Jordan. Your will is what helped us free our people." Cham said.

"If the droids comeback again, we'll be ready for them." Kevin said.

The battle of Ryloth is finally over and the Republic has liberated the system with the help of Syndulla and the rebels. The others arrived and the Senator arrives and peace has been established.

* * *

Later in the evening, the celebration was underway and Kevin was enjoying a bit. Then he feels his hand and Kevin looks and sees Ahsoka who smiles at him.

"I'm glad you're safe, Kevin." Ahsoka said.

"I am a Green Lantern, Ahsoka. I always stay strong." Kevin said. He gets up from his seat, "Ahsoka, would you like to dance with me?"

"I would love to." Ahsoka replied.

Kevin and Ahsoka wrapped each other around and begin dancing throughout the night. For Kevin, it was the sight of love for him.

 **Long delay and this is the end of the first season of the Clone Wars. The 2** **nd** **one will be coming soon. There will be new friends and new enemies. This is Desertstorm272 signing off...**


End file.
